Cambiando habitos
by KoNaNs-U.S
Summary: -Se llama Sakura Haruno dice que te conoce y quiere hablar contigo.-al ver que Sasuke lo iba a interrumpir continuo- y no, no es porque quiere volver contigo me dijo que es más importante.
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_-sasusaku- pensamientos_

**-sasusaku- inner saku**

*********-**cambio de escena

**Cap. 1 Reencuentro**

_-Mmm…3-1-4…3-1-4…-_se repetía constantemente una joven peli rosa de unos 18 años de edad, mirando su pequeño mapa. Era la primera vez en su vida que pisaba la ciudad de Tokio, dejando atrás a su tranquilo y hermoso pueblo de Shirakawago - _¡Aaaah! Si no encuentro esta maldita dirección me volveré loca.- _ya estaba cansada de estar dando vueltas por ese estúpido barrio y la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba raro.

**-Shaaa! ¡Deja de hacer muecas y poner cara de loca que ya bastante vergüenza nos estás haciendo pasar!-** le dijo su querida consciencia enojada.

-_¡Cállate! Yo no estoy haciendo nada… y deja de quejarte y ayúdame.-_ no estaba para discutir con…ella misma, estaba cansada, con mucha hambre y encima a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de lo estresada que se encontraba. Debía encontrar el maldito departamento.

**-Soy tu consciencia ¿no lo recuerdas? Estoy tan perdida como lo estas tu.-** le dio la espalda con una mueca de obviedad.

-_Pues vete y déjame en paz…-_definitivamente ya no soportaba mas, sus pies le dolían horrores y todavía no encontraba el edificio. Se dejo caer con pesadez en una banca cercana, dejando a un lado de ella su bolso y dio un largo suspiro- Estoy perdida…- sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y un nudo en la garganta la aprisionaban.

**-No te preocupes ya lo encontraremos… preguntémosle a esa ancianita.-**la alentó su inner.

-_Tienes razón-_ se levanto decididay camino hacia la mujer mayor que se encontraba frente a ella sentada en un banco dándole de comer a los pajaritos que revoloteaban a su lado. –Disculpe…- la anciana al escucharla levanto su mirada de los pequeños animales y la concentro en la joven que se encontraba con una sonrisa frente suyo.

-Dime…- le contesto la anciana

-Estoy perdida y me preguntaba si usted conoce esta dirección.- le paso un papelito en donde se encontraba la dirección…" 3-1-4 piso 5 departamento C".

-¡Oh si pequeña claro que la conozco! Ves aquella tienda…- le apunto un uno de sus dedos una pequeña tienda de ropa de lo más rara.- Caminas una cuadra más hacia adentro y te encontraras con la zona 3, cuando encuentres una placa azul con el numero 1, esa es la manzana y de ahí buscas un edificio el numero 4.-

-Muchas gracias, no sabe lo perdida que estaba.- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No es nada pequeña. Es fácil perderse si eres nuevo en la ciudad.

Luego de despedir a la abuelita, camino como ella le indico. Cuando estuvo cerca de la manzana número uno, se sorprendió de ver aquellos espectaculares edificios, no solo su estructura era llamativa sino también los altos que eran. Muchos de ellos parecían cajas enormes de cristal, en donde sus vidrios apenas dejaban ver el interior de los departamentos; estaba segura que desde los balcones podía ver toda la cuidad como si se encontrara en un avión viéndola de las altura. Aunque nunca viajo en avión. Aquellos toques modernos eran bellísimos, dando la sensación de que allí solo poblaban gente joven. Todo lo contrario a su pueblo, en donde su estilo tradicional y antiguo te transportaba a la época media de Japón. Donde la tecnología es escasa, los tejados de las casas son hechos con una gruesa capa de paja. Donde la naturaleza te rodeaba y la paz gobernaba en cada rincón. Extrañaba muchísimo su hogar. Pero tenía un asunto que resolver y cuando todo se solucionara no dudaría en regresar.

Se quedo frente al edificio un donde en uno de sus costados podías ver el número cuatro en dorado. Aquel edificio se veía casi igual a los otros, pero mucho más lujoso.

**-Valla… al parecer sus padres en verdad lo malcrían.- **soltó un silbido y siguió observando el lugar.

-_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_

Un hombre bastante grande físicamente, de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, vestido con un uniforme, se encontraba en la puerta de pie y con sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. Al ver a la peli rosa de pie mirando embalsamada el lugar, se acerco a ella por si necesitaba algo.

-Buenos días ¿necesita ayuda?- le pregunto amablemente el guardia, que a pesar de que su vos tono de vos al dirigirse a ella era educada, su rostro era totalmente serio.

-Buenos días. Y si, busco a alguien que vive aquí ¿podría pasar?- le sonrió

-Dígame su nombre y el de quien busca

-Haruno Sakura y busco a Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿El sabe que usted vendría?- le interrogo el hombre

-No, es una sorpresa. ¿Sabe si se encuentra en casa?- lo único le faltaría es que no se encontrara y que tuviera que buscar un lugar para quedarse hasta que el volviera. Y en verdad no tenía ganas de seguir caminando para buscar un hotel. Estaba segura que caminaría bastante hasta encontrar uno.

-Es posible, si no se encuentra el seguro estará su hermano. Pase.- el hombre abrió la puerta de cristal para darle paso a la joven.

-Muchas gracias señor…-

-Kento, Fujitawa Kento señorita- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Fujitawa-san – le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Subió al ascensor y marco el piso 5. Y espero. Ahora que estaba allí a segundos de verlo se pregunto ¿Qué le diría a Sasuke? Si bien ellos se conocieron en uno de los festivales de primavera que realiza su pueblo, el no vivía allí, ni tampoco eran amigos, solo eran conocidos que se cruzaron en un festival y se vieron un par de veces. Luego de eso solo volvieron a verse dos veces desde ese día y el regreso a Tokio. ¿Cómo consiguió su dirección? Pues él tenía a su abuela viviendo en el pueblo, la señora Ayaka Uchiha, una mujer amable y muy bella; que de casualidad vivía a unas cuadras de su casa. Cuando surgió su "pequeño" problema fue hasta su casa y se lo comento, a pesar de que tardo días en tomar valor en hacerlo. Ella le creyó ya la conocía de muy pequeña y le aconsejo de que debía hablar con él. Le comento de que Sasuke y su hermano, del cual no recordaba su nombre vivían en la cuidad de Tokio en el barrio Shibuya. Le entrego la dirección y le deseo suerte. Y valla que la necesitaría. Sabía que le costaría convencerlo de la verdad, después de lo que le dijo la primera y última vez que se vieron.

Soltó un suspiro y se preparo para bajar al escuchar el timbrar del ascensor al avisarle de que llego a su piso. Las puertas se abrieron y se adentro a al pasillo buscando la puerta con la letra C. Al encontrarla tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se preparo para tocar. Apretó mas fuerte las manijas de su bolso, el cual llevaba sus pertenencias, alzo la mano y la dejo en el aire dudando si toca o no.

**-¡Oh vamos! no llegamos hasta aquí para que dudes en este momento. Por Kami-sama eres Sakura Haruno, no tienes que temerle a nadie. ¿Donde quedo tu maldito valor?- **le reprocho su inner enojada.

-_Ok ok… lo hare, no me presiones-_tomo aire y toco el timbre, esperando que le del otro lado abrieran la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven de 23 años muy atractivo, de cabellos negros largos atado en una cola baja, de ojos de igual color que su cabello, con marcas debajo de sus ojos, de unos 1.80 metros de alto y cuerpo de atleta se encontraba en la cocina preparando su desayuno. Una vez listo se sentó en la mesa pequeña de vidrio que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la cocina, pegada a la pared blanca y con dos sillas de lo más modernas a sus lados. Sabía que su pequeño hermano Sasuke o como él lo apodaba a "ototo-baka" se encontraba en su habitación con alguna de sus conquistas, durmiendo después de una larga noche. No tenía necesidad de abrirla puerta de su cuarto para comprobarlo, suficiente muestras de que aquello era verdad cuando llego al departamento a la mañana luego de ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos a festejar su cumpleaños y encontró ropa de su hermano y de mujer desparramados todavía en el living de su casa. Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su hermano no tenía caso, traía a la casa una mujer diferente cada día o cada semana. Era un maldito mujeriego. Desde que le comento que se iría a vivir a Shibuya le pidió ir con él, claramente de no muy buena manera, Sasuke no es del tipo de chicos amable que piden las cosas con un por favor. No, él más bien le ordeno que se lo llevara. Y él como buen hermano lo dejo.

Sus padres viven el Ginza. El porqué del que Sasuke dejó ese lugar de lujos por vivir con su hermano, no fue porque lo quería y lo extrañaría, era porque cuando su querida madre Mikoto se entero de que su pequeño hijo entraba a la casa a diferentes chicas todas las noches a escondidas, le prohibió salir de la casa durante cinco meses con la aprobación de su padre Fugaku, quien se enojo bastante con Sasuke al no respetar la casa de familia. Y al ver que Itachi se mudaría y que eso era un boleto a su libertad y su vida descontrolada, se fue con él. A su madre no le gusto la idea, pero Sasuke es muy testarudo y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza era difícil de quitársela. Al final terminaron dándoles el permiso con la promesa de que no dejara que su hermano hiciera lo mismo que hacía en la casa. Pero a pesar de que Itachi se lo decía, Sasuke lo ignoraba y seguía con lo que hacía en el momento.

El ruido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y con pesadez se levanto de la silla para atender. Antes miro el reloj de la cocina y comprobó que no pasaba de las 10 am.

-_¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?-_ con esa pregunta en la cabeza se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado se encontraba una joven muchacha de cabellos rosa. La miro esperando que hablara.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno…y busco a Sasuke Uchiha… ¿el vive aquí no?- la dulce voz de la joven llego a los oídos de Itachi como una hermosa melodía. Le observo más detenidamente. Su rostro era de rasgo fino y de piel clara, sin ninguna impureza. Poseía unos grandes y felinos ojos verdes jade que con aquel delineador negro le daban más aspecto gatuno. Sus labios finos y de un rosa pálido, mas pálido que el color de su cabellos, del cual le pareció de lo más exótico. Iba a seguir escaneándola con la vista pero ella lo interrumpió- Ejem… si me disculpas ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de aquella manera? Me pones incomoda…- Sakura ahora tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, la atenta mirada del joven la puso algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Lo lamento no quería incomodarte, solo trataba de recordar si te conocía de algún lugar.- la voz de Itachi tan masculina hizo que se sonrojara mas. No acostumbraba a sonrojarse por cualquier cosa pero con su estado de nerviosismo del cual no lo demostraba, impedía controlar aquellos sonrojos.- y si Sasuke vive aquí. Pero no se encuentra. Ven en otro momento.- iba a cerrar la puerta pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Espera… necesito hablar con él es importante…-Itachi la miro a los ojos. Era claro que ella era otra de las conquistas de su hermano el cual venían a su casa a rogarle a Sasuke que les dieran otra oportunidad y bla bla bla. Tenía que bajar de esa nube a la pobre chica. Como ya lo hacía bastante seguido.

-Escucha…-hizo una pausa al ver que olvido su nombre.

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura.

-Bien Sakura, escucha. Mi hermano seguro te comento sus términos para pasar un momento con él. Y si no los recuerda pues te los diré…

**Pov. Sakura**

Cuando escuche sobre los "términos" lo interrumpí, ya los conocía de memoria no era necesario que me los recordara. Sasuke me los repitió como una maldita grabadora. Así que se los recite.

-"Si quieres pasar un momento conmigo debes saber que con una noche de sexo no conseguirás atarme a ti, así que quítate de la cabeza esa posibilidad y bla bla bla."-intente imitar una vos grave y movía mi mano como si estas hablara. No venia aquí para volver con él y besarle el trasero como es seguro que el resto de las imbéciles con las que se revuelca. Porque desde que me dijo aquella "regla" me di cuenta de lo mujeriego que era. Pero no me importo, yo solo quería pasar el rato con él. No todos los días encuentras a un Adonis en el pueblo. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando él se me acerco. Mire al pelinegro que tenía enfrente y vi el asombro en sus ojos. Al parecer pensó que rogaría o algo por el estilo.- Ya lo sé y no me importa si vine hasta aquí no es para rogarle a tu hermanito que vuelva conmigo… lo importante es otra cosa que debo hablar con él, urgente.

Lo vi parpadear como si no creyera lo que le dije y troné mis dedos cerca de su rostro para que saliera de su estupefacción.

-Valla, las chicas que tocar mi puerta, llegan llorando y rogando por ver a Sasuke y ni te cuento cuando se plantan frente de él. ¿Qué es lo tan importante que debes contarle?- al parecer le caí bien, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y ya no me miraba con lastima.

-Eso es un asunto personal. ¿Podría esperarlo aquí hasta que vuelva? Vengo desde Shirakawago, estoy muy cansada y no tengo donde quedarme aun- no soy de rogar pero estaba muy cansada y necesitaba al menos poder pasar al baño.

-¿Shirakawago?... ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esta dirección?- lo vi entrecerrar los ojos como si intentara leer mis pensamientos.

-Ayaka Uchiha, su abuela me lo dio. Ella me conoce desde pequeña, le comente que necesitaba ver a Sasuke y me lo dio- no pensaba darle tanto detalla y tanto interrogatorio me estaba quitando la paciencia.- ¿me dejaras pasar o me tendrás aquí hasta que él llegue?- creo que mi paciencia se acabo.

**Fin Pov. Sakura **

**Pov. Itachi**

Definitivamente no me esperaba aquello. Esta chica es muy distinta a las que mi hermano suele escoger y debo admitir que también mucho más bonita. Me intrigaba mucho lo que ella quería hablar con mi ototo-baka. Y estoy seguro por cómo me hablo que no se ira de aquí hasta verlo. Sería interesante ver una escena diferente de las que suelo presenciar con las otras mujeres de mi hermano. Sentía la sensación de que era algo que cambiaria no solo la vida de mi ototo sino también la mía. Abrí un poco más la puerta y me hice a un lado.

-Bien pasa… le avisare que estas aquí.- ella levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño, al parecer se dio cuente que anteriormente le mentí. Le sonreí socarronamente muy a mi estilo y le guiñe un ojo. No suelo hacerlo, pero con ella es fácil comportarse de esta manera.

-Gracias…- se dijo quedadamente mientras pasaba. No pude evitar llevar mis ojos a su trasero, el cual resaltaba de forma deliciosa en aquellos jeans. Dio la vuelta y me vi obligado a mirarle el rostro.

-Espérame aquí un momento y dejare que pases al living.- camine rápido hasta el living y fui recogiendo la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el lugar. Pensaba dejarla ahí hasta que Sasuke la recogiera, pero no puedo permitir que aquella linda muchacha viera ese desorden. Una vez todo acomodado la llame. Vi que traía un bolso y lo tome de sus manos y lo deje a un lado del sofá de cuero negro.- siéntate y ponte cómoda ahora mismo voy por mi ototo-baka.- escuche una pequeña risa y embobe, obviamente no se lo demostré, tengo orgullo a pesar de que soy más amable y social que mi hermano. Cuando vi que se acomodo en el sofá fui hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

**Fin Pov. Itachi **

En una habitación de aquel departamento, de paredes azules oscuro, se encontraban un muchacho de unos 19 años de cabello azabache totalmente desnudo junto a una mujer de cabellos rojizos en el mismo estado que su acompañante, completamente dormidos sobre la cama de sabanas blancas y azul marino. En la habitación había muy poca luz, las cortinas impedía el paso total del sol. Todo estaba en completa calma hasta que unos golpes insistentes a la puerta rompieron el silencio. El joven que no poseer el sueño tan pesado los escucho. Aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño al percibir la terrible jaqueca que le agarro. No recordaba nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Los golpes en la puerta continuaban. Gruño enfadado de que lo sacaran de su sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado y estaba seguro del que golpeaba la puerta era su imbécil hermano. Volvió a gruñir debía levantarse, a pesar de que se encontraba de vacaciones y no tendría universidad hasta dentro de un mes, tenía planes para ese día. Intento moverse y en medio de la poca luz en la que se encontraba vio encima de su pecho una mata de pelo rojizo. Y parte de la los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. Frunció aun más el ceño. Estaba claro que él no le había dado la autorización de quedarse ese día en su casa.

-_"Baka abre la puerta, hay algo importante que debo decirte"- _la voz de Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y sin ninguna delicadeza saco de encima de su pecho a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Se levanto sin importarle que su acción despertara a la joven y sin colocarse ninguna prenda abrió la puerta.- Oye ponte algo encima que acabo de desayunar.- le dijo su hermano haciendo muecas de asco al ver a Sasuke parado frente a él como Kami lo trajo al mundo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi?- arrastro las palabras con clara muestra de enfado. Tenía una horrible jaqueca y no estaba para las burlas de su aniki.

-¿De mal humor? Creí que cada vez que te revolcabas con tus zorritas estabas de mejor humor- al parecer a Itachi no le importaba que su hermano lo mirara como un asesino en serie.

-Habla de una maldita vez si no quieres que te golpee.- no tenia paciencia y mucho menos con Itachi.

-Ok. Hay una chica esperándote en el living.

-Desaste de ella.

-No puedo, le dije que hablarías con ella.

Era muy raro que Itachi dejara que entrara alguna de sus chicas a la casa. Él bien sabía lo que todas buscaban y también tenía bien claro que no se los daría. -¿Quién es?- le pregunto, ya que si le dejo pasar y ahora que lo pensaba no se despertó por los gritos o llantos de alguna mujer era muestra de que algo raro había.

-Se llama Sakura Haruno dice que te conoce y quiere hablar contigo.-al ver que Sasuke lo iba a interrumpir continuo- y no, no es porque quiera volver contigo y bla bla bla, me dijo que es más importante.

¿Más importante? ¿Qué puede ser más importante para venir a su casa sin rogar porque volviera estar con él? Aparte de todo, no conocía ni recordaba a ninguna Sakura Haruno.

-Ve a vestirte te está esperando. Viene de Shirakawago, así que apresúrate.- luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo para Sakura, seguro debería tener apetito.

Cerró la puerta y busco un pantalón y una remera que ponerse ya que la que llevaba anoche se encontraba en el living. Si quería sacarse a esa mujer de encima debía ir rápido ver que es lo que quería y sacarla de su casa.

-¿Quién es esa tal Sakura, Sasuke-kun?- la voz molesta y chillona de la mujer que se encontraba en su cama llego a sus oídos dándole una punzada de dolor.

-No te interesa Karin. Ahora mismo buscare tu ropa cuando te la entregue te vestirás y te iras de aquí ¿entendiste?- le contesto molesto y ella solo asintió triste.- _Ella no es nadie para interrogarme, nadie. Solo una mas con las que me acuesto._-se dijo internamente. Una vez cambiado se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba la que decía buscarlo.

Cuando llego se encontró a su hermano ¿sonriendo? tan naturalmente que lo desconcertó. Luego dirigió su vista al motivo por el cual su aniki sonriera de esa forma. Y se encontró con una cabellera ¿rosa? Algo hizo click en su cabeza, el conocía a alguien de cabello rosa y que vivía en Shirakawago. Al ver que ninguno de los dos noto su presencia se les acerco.

-Por fin llegas, Sakura ya se estaba cansando de esperar- hablo Itachi haciendo que la peli rosa diera vuelta con una taza de té en las manos aun sentada en el sofá negro, que hacia resaltar su cabello. Y fue ahí que se topo con aquellos ojos jades tan felinos que una vez lo hechizaron. Ahora la recordaba, esos ojos, esa boca, ese rostro. Era aquella chica que conoció en aquel festival de primavera esa vez que fue a visitar a su abuela Ayaka por motivo de su cumpleaños. Era aquella chica con la cual paso unas de las mejores noches de pasión. Si definitivamente conocía y recordaba a esa chica. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

-Hola Sasuke.

-Sakura…-fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. Todo esto no se lo esperaba.

_Continuara..._

_Bueno espero q les alla gustado;). El cap va dedicado a "ViryFuusara", gracias a ella pude entender como se sube los capis! _

_Bue nada mas q decir... cuando logre tener el proximo lo subo...ah recibo d muy buena gana todo comentario q me serva para mejoras para eso estan los comentarios :D Saludos y hasta la proxima!_


	2. ¡No lo hare!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bue de verdad muchas gracias x los comentarios… todo sirve, todo sirve…jajaja Otra cosa…intentare no hacer Ooc. Pero la cosa es q la historia tiene algo de humor…-.- eh leído mucho drama y quería probar si me salía algo de humor jijii ;)

Ya dejo de hablar tonteses y los dejo con el cap.

**Cap. 2 ¡No lo haré! **

-Sakura…-fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. Todo esto no se lo esperaba. De inmediato cambio su rostro a uno enfadado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te he dicho que…

-Sí, si ya lo sé. No seas perseguido, el que tengas un lindo trasero no hace que venga a buscarlo.-le interrumpió Sakura.- He venido por algo mas…-iba a continuar pero vio que Itachi aun seguía ahí.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-tras preguntarle le sonrió.

-Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo ya. No me interesa que Itachi escuche.-su voz se mostraba molesta.

-Es que…-Sasuke le envió una mirada gélida dándole a entender que no había replicas a sus ordenes.-Ok, te lo diré…lo que sucede es…

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Karin apareció en la habitación con una de las camisas del pelinegro menor. Su mirada capto una melena rosada y puso toda su atención en ella, la recorrió completamente para luego poner una mueca de asco.- ¿Y esta quién es?- dijo despectivamente mientras se acercaba a un lado de Sasuke quien estaba parado frente a la peli rosa y la mirada con superioridad.

Sakura al escuchar la manera en la que pregunto por ella le molesto y mucho.- **Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¿Quién se cree esa zanahoria para dirigirse a nosotras como si fuéramos lacra? ¡Agárrame que la mato!- **su inner se remangaba los puños inexistente y se ponía en posición de ataque.

**-**Esta quien tú dices, tiene nombre y apellido… zanahoria-se puso de pie para poder enfrentarla, aunque ella le llevara algunos centímetros mas no se dejaría intimidar.

-¿A quién le dices zanahoria, cabeza de chicle?- rugió la pelirroja colocándose más cerca de Sakura, no dudaría en tirársele encima y arrancarle los cabellos.

- ¿Quién más en esta habitación tiene el cabello tan mal teñido de rojo?... PUES TÚ- sus rostros estaban cerca y pequeños rayos salían de sus ojos. Aquella mujer la había sacado de sus casillas.

-¡Mi cabello es completamente natural! Niña escuálida

-¡Escuálida tu abuela! ¡Muñeca siliconada!

-¡KYAAA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- justo en el momento en que iba a lanzarse a la peli rosa, sintió una manos agarrarla por la cintura y tirar del hasta colocarla lejos del alcance de su objetivo de homicidio.

-¡Basta las dos!- si antes estaba enfadado por la presencia de Sakura, ahora estaba rabioso por el espectáculo que estaban dando. -¡¿Qué demonios te eh dicho Karin? ¡Debiste esperar en mi habitación hasta que te llevara tus ropas! ¿Por qué mierda no me obedeces?- no gritaba pero hablaba lo suficientemente alto para que supiera lo molesto que estaba por no acatar su orden. Le cabreaba que se tomara esas molestias de revisar su ropa y encima de todo ponérselas.- ya que estas aquí busca tu ropa y quítate la mía-tomo uno de los brazos y acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido- y si vuelves a tocar mis cosas… atente a las consecuencias- siseo de forma macabra, haciendo erizar no solo los vellos de la nuca de Karin sino también los de Sakura. Luego de eso soltó bruscamente el brazo de la muchacha y esta al verse liberada corrió en busca de sus prendas, estaba claro que debía irse de allí si no quería enojar mas al pelinegro. Sakura la siguió con la mirada viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo que anteriormente había ido el otro pelinegro en busca de su hermano.

Itachi quien en todo el espectáculo permaneció sentado con su taza de té entre las manos, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro. Ver a la peli rosa enfrentar a Karin fue toda una maravilla. Muchas de las chicas que se enfrentaban a la pelirroja no salían bien paradas y otra intentaban en lo posible no hacerlo. Había creído que cuando Karin hablo de esa manera asqueada y arrogante en parte combinada con su mirada de _soy-mejor-que-tu_ intimidaría a Sakura, pues se equivoco al ver que esta misma se paraba tan o más arrogante que la pelirroja. Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada, no podía de un momento a otro hacer decaer postura de todo Uchiha.

-Y tu...-hablo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura quien posó su mirada nuevamente al pelinegro.-Vete de aquí.-dicho esto dio media vuelta y a paso lento se fue por el mismo camino que su compañera de cama.

Sakura intento detenerlo colocándose a unos pasos de él-Pero aun no te he dicho…

-No me interesa, quiero que te vayas AHORA.- la interrumpió. La forma tan fría de dirigirse para con ella la encogió en su lugar, sabía que estaba enfadado pero no podía irse sin decirle por lo que había venido. Sasuke retomo sus pasos. No podía dejarlo así como así a este asunto. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡SOY TU PROMETIDA!- gritó.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra en el lugar. Itachi escupió todo el té que le quedaba en la boca y ahogándose con lo poco que había bebido, empezando a toser de forma frenética y con el rostro colorado. Sasuke salió de su shock y luego soltó una carcajada, si es que así se podía llamar a aquellos sonidos que salían de su boca.

-¿Y crees que me creeré esa mentira?

Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a su bolso, sacando de él un pequeño sobre que luego extendió en dirección del pelinegro.- Este es una de las cartas que mi abuelo recibió del tuyo… sé lo que piensas, esto es completamente ridículo. Pero se lo he mostrado a Ayaka-san y reconoció su letra. Ella también se sorprendió de esto. Al parecer tu abuelo era muy amigo del mío.- Sasuke miraba el sobre pero no lo tomo, luego dirigió sus ojos a los jades de la muchacha buscando alguna muestra de que todo aquello era un teatro. Pero no vio más que pura sinceridad. Aun no le creía del todo.

-Déjame ver eso.- Itachi cuando pudo dejar de ahogarse y al ver el sobre que Sakura le extendía a su hermano se acerco a verificar que tan verdadero era lo que decía. Comenzó a leer su contenido -"_Querido Hashirama: se que a pesar de que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, has estado para mí siempre dándome tu apoyo en todas mis decisiones. Es por eso que escribo esta carta, dándote a conocer mi última decisión antes de que la muerte llegue a mi…"-_levanto la vista verificando que su hermano le prestaba atención. Así que prosiguió.- _"como ya te eh comentado mi hijo Fugaku me ha dado el orgullo de poseer dos nietos varones, Itachi y Sasuke. El mayor ya cumplió su mayoría de edad, y Sasuke cumplirá sus 14 años. He estado estudiando sus comportamientos, ya que ellos serán los próximos a heredar mi fortuna junto a su padre. Itachi es un chico responsable y muy inteligente, diría como un muchacho prodigio…"-_una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro. Su abuelo nunca le dijo esas cosas a la cara y saber lo que pensaba de él lo llenaba de arrogancia y orgullo.

-Tks! Deja de dar tantas vueltas y termina de una vez baka- le molestaba que Itachi le pusiera tanto suspenso, eso lo cabreaba como todo lo que hacía.

-Está bien, no me mires así...no lograras matarme con ello ni desacerté de mi- soltó una leve risa y Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Ya basta los dos y termina de leer la carta. Aun no he terminado de hablar con Sasuke.- Sakura al ver que el pelinegro seguiría discutiendo con su hermano y que este le seguiría la corriente haciendo un circulo vicioso y que todo eso retrasara mas el asunto que en verdad importaba, decidió intervenir.

-Está bien preciosa, lo hare por ti- le giño un ojo y volvió su vista a la carta.-"_Sasuke también es un gran muchacho al igual que su hermano, pero he notado que a pesar de que es muy inteligente con lo que respecta a estudios y otras cosas más, no lo es con su vida social. Nunca le he visto una novia formal. Sé que es muy temprano para ello, pero veo que a él eso no le interesa ya que me he enterado de que es un completo mujeriego. Si se que suena grosero y que no soy de definir las cosas de forma vulgar pero no hay otra palabra de cómo describirlo."_JAJAJAJAJAJA- la sonora carcajada que sin autorización salió de su boca resonó en la habitación.- Oh disculpen no pude evitarlo-paro de reír cuando los dos que se encontraba con él lo fulminaban con la mirada. Limpio algunas lagrimillas de sus ojos y continuo-_"Es por eso que te pido que me des la mano de tu nieta en matrimonio. Sé que Sakura es una niña especial y que podrá conquistar el corazón de mi nieto…"- _esta vez la carcajada salió de la boca de Sasuke. Sakura e Itachi levantaron una ceja y lo miraron raro.

-Hmp continua- dijo haciendo ademan con las manos a que prosiguiera. Itachi alzo los hombros y continúo.

-_"…Todos los Uchiha somos arrogantes, orgullosos, ego centristas y una larga lista y por ello debemos tener a nuestro lado a la mujer correcta. Tú has criado a tus hijos con los mejores valores y ellos se lo han enseñado a los suyos. Y como Sakura es la única nieta mujer que posee casi la misma edad que Sasuke la elegí. Cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad deberán contraer matrimonio. Esta regla la he dejado en mi testamento y sé que Itachi la cumplirá, pero dudo que Sasuke lo tome en cuenta o que elija a la equivocada solo por heredar la fortuna. Creo que ha quedado muy clara mi decisión, házsela saber a Hiroto y Tsunade. Y gracias por tu apoyo. Atte. Madara Uchiha"-_ el cuarto se sumió en un silencio que fácilmente podría cortarse con una navaja. Nadie se animaba a cortarlo y solo se miraban.

**Pov. Sakura**

Oh por Kami! Que alguien hable! Esto me pone los nervios de punta. ¡Kyaaa!… no hacen nada parecen como si jugáramos a aquel juego en donde el primero que habla pierde. Bien si estoy idiotas no lo hacen lo hare yo…

-…-Bien no puedo se que si abro la boca alguno de ellos me matara.

-**El que te matara es el emo-resentido. Sasuke puede sacarle el título a Jack el Destripador si se lo propone-**dijo de forma desinteresada.

-_Deja de hablar estupideces, vinimos aquí para que solucione esto. No pienso casarme tan joven y mucho menos con él, así sea el último hombre sobre la Tierra._

_-_**Aha… no pensabas eso cuando te la….**

**-**_¡CALLATE! Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- _por suerte ninguno de los dos vio lo roja que me había puesto estaban tan metidos en su mundo que se los agradecí, claro internamente.

-**Claro que tiene mucho que ver. Si te casas con él podrás tenerlo todas las noches para morderle el…**

**-**_BASTA… suficiente, si no vas a ayudarme lárgate._

_-_**…trasero… Déjate de ser tan mojigata, que a pesar de que no vives en la ciudad no pierdes el tiempo-**era patético se burlara de mí, cuando somos una. Una gotita de sudor surco mi frente.

-_Te recuerdo que somos la misma persona_- mi inner solo se limito a un movimiento de hombros restándole importancia.

-**Me trae… bien si no hablas tu lo hare yo-**no sé si para desgracia o beneficio tomo posesión de mi. Ella es aquella persona que quiero ser, pero por miedo a lo que piensen los demás no soy.

**Fin Pov. Saku**

-Bien muchachos creo que lo que he dicho es pura verdad.- hablo fuerte para que así los dos pelinegros le prestaran atención.- El motivo por el que vine es que… no quiero ser tu prometida ni casarme contigo. Así que tendrás que buscar una forma de que esto no se tome en cuenta y yo poder irme a mi casa como una mujer sin compromisos.-les sonrió intercalando miradas con Itachi y Sasuke.

-¿Quién mas sabe de esta carta?- hablo Itachi al ver que Sasuke no pensaba decir ni mu.

-Mi familia, tu abuela y seguro mi abuelo ya ha hablado con sus padres.

-Esto se complica. La carta es verdadera, reconocería la firma de Madara donde sea.-se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales. Sakura lo acompaño sentándose en el sofá de tres cuerpos.- Si mis padres se han enterado de esto es muy probable que obliguen a Sasuke a contraer matrimonio…

-No quiero casarme- le interrumpió la peli rosa.

-¿Has hablado con tu abuelo de que no quieres hacerlo?

-Si lo he hecho y me pidió que cumpliera no solo porque su amigo se lo pidió. Él también tenía planeado casarme con Sasuke.- dijo con frustración.

-Ya veo… solo queda hablar con mis padres para saber que piensan ante esto.- Itachi coloco una de sus piernas sobre la otra y el codo de su brazo en apoyabrazos del sofá, colocando en su mano parte de su rostro con el rostro pensativo.

Sasuke que se mantenía en pie, no salía de su asombro. Aunque su cara de póker no daba muestra de lo que sentía en esos momentos, su cabeza era un caos.

**Pov. Sasuke**

Esto es completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo se atreven a mandar sobre mi vida? Si me vine a vivir con Itachi fue para dejar de estar bajo las reglas de mis padres. Y ahora llega esta niñata a decirme que es mi prometida porque un mugroso papel lo dice. Si claro y yo acatare las órdenes al pie de la letra. Hmp deberán besarme el trasero para que acepte. No dejare MI vida para atarla con una cualquiera. No necesito tener una mujer hasta el fin de mis días. Porque hacer aquello cuando tengo medio mundo femenino a mis pies. Y encima elegir a esta como mi prometida, ja no me hagan reír. Es una niña de campo, no entiendo aun como llegue a acostarme con ella… aunque tiene un hermoso trase… ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Ella es horrible… con ese cabello rosa chicle, esos ojos verdes gatunos, esos labios carnosos y esos senos… ¡Stop! Esto de querer que contraiga matrimonio me afecto demasiado.

De ningún modo dejare que me convenzan de cometer tremenda estupidez. No pienso hacerlo nadie va a obligarme, NADIE. ¡Hmp!

**Fin Pov. Sasuke**

De repente el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a él y tomo el tubo.

-Hmp hable.- dijo de forma cortante y fría.

_-¡Hola teme! ¿De nuevo de mal humor? dattebayo- _el grito de la voz chillona y burlona del muchacho casi logra romperle un tímpano.

-¡NO GRITES MALDITA SEA!- la jaqueca se hizo presente otra vez. Con todo lo que ocurrió creyó que había desaparecido mágicamente.

-_Está bien teme no te pongas así, -ttebayo-_le dijo con voz de lastimera.-_Encima que me tomo la molestia de llamarte y saber cómo te encuentras después de la juerga de anoche. Que amigo tan desconsiderado._-le reprocho.

-Dime de una vez para que me llamaste Naruto.-su amigo podría ser tan infantil que no entendía porque a pesar de la actitud que se cargaba ese dobe, era su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-_Nos juntaremos con los chicos en el Ichiraku y llamaba para avisarte.-_el pelinegro dirigió su vista al reloj que se posaba en la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. Este marcaba las 12.45 pm.

-Estaré allí en media hora.- no le dejo tiempo a una segura tanda de idioteces de su amigo y colgó. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba una ducha.

Por otro lado, las dos personas que estaban en el living escucharon de la salida del pelinegro y lo vieron perderse en el pasillo seguramente rumbo a su cuarto. Se mantuvieron en silencio, Sakura mirando sus manos como lo más interesante de este mundo e Itachi observando cada rasgo y curva del cuerpo de la peli rosa, logrando ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?- le pregunto Itachi mirándola de forma penetrante.

-No… pensaba quedarme en un hotel.- le contesto tímidamente, la mirada del moreno la ponía nerviosa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas.-le propuso con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Seguro? No quiero ser una molestia. Está claro que si me quedo tu hermano se enfadara y no quiero que por mi culpa eche su bronca contigo- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la propuesta de vivir con ellos y por la intensa mirada que Itachi le dio por lo que dijo.

-Es mi casa puedo dejar entrar y salir a quien yo quiera.-apoyo sus codos en sus rodilla y se estiro un poco hacia adelante sin apartar su mirada de los bellos jades.

-Pues…- iba a negarse no podía hacerse la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese espécimen tan masculino, él lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. Antes de terminar de responder alguien más la interrumpió.

-Quiero verte fuera de mi casa cuando vuelva ¿entendiste molestia?- no habían pasado más de quince minutos en los que repentinamente apareció Sasuke, se dirigió a ella amenazante y tomando sus llaves camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

-¡**Kyaaaa! Ya no lo soporto, quiero despellejarlo. ¿Escuchaste como nos llamo? ¡Molestia! ¿Y él quien demonios es? Maldito arrogante, mujeriego, bastardo…-**su inner siguió maldiciendo al pelinegro, agitando sus brazos, dando golpes al aire y con llama en los ojos.-**Acepta la propuesta de vivir aquí… hagámosle la vida miserable a ese mal nacido. Voy a darle su merecido, ¿a que si?-**Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo**.** Si se quedaba cabrearía de tal forma al pelinegro, que intentara sacarla a las patadas y valdría la pena verlo frustrado y molesto.

_-No sería mala idea. Y si él intenta sacarme de la casa no podrá… no mientras tenga a su querido hermano de mi lado-_la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujo en su rostro llamo la atención de Itachi.

-¿Sabes? Aceptare tu propuesta. Me quedare aquí Itachi-kun- le dijo de forma sensual con toques de inocencia, regalándole una coqueta sonrisa. Ya tendría que empezar a idear un plan. Alguien debía bajar a ese arrogante de su nube de superioridad. Y ella se encargaría de cambiarle los malos hábitos.

-_Valla esto se pondrá interesante.- _pensó al ver el cambio repentino de la peli rosa. Pero no le importo que pudiera maquinar contra su hermano, porque si, el sabia que tras esa sonrisa maliciosa de hace unos minutos no fue otra cosa que la ideación de un plan para cabrear a su hermano. Y él no se perdería la oportunidad que Kami le había regalado. También aprovecharía para seducir a la joven; pero antes de intentar algo con ella debía impedir que sus padres aceptaran el matrimonio arreglado. Puede que le guste molestar a su hermano pero no tocaría a la que sería su mujer en un futuro. Aunque podría hacer una excepción.

Continuara….

Seguro que algunos se esperaban que Sakura estuviera embarazada, pero no. A pesar de que lo pensé seria un cliché… tengo planeado joderle un poco la vida a Sasuke… jejeje… bue agradezco a todas/os no sé si por aquí también hay chicos… pero bue… nuevamente agradezco a _ViryFuusara_por sus consejos. ;)

Aquí la lista de las chicas que dejaron su comentario… MUCHAS GRACIAS! Este cap. Va dedicado a todas ustedes… espero que les allá sido de su agrado:

_marijf22_

_MaGy-Souh_

_titaternura_

_xJigokux_

_delta3.3_

_-jocyta-_

_Silvermist23_

_Sebashu_

_setsuna17_

_zerezo-kittzz_

_Pamys-Chan_

_Antotis_

Aun no puedo creer que llegue a 13 jajajaa muchas gracias…. Recibo criticas, elogio lo que sea ;) "todo sirve, todo sirve" jajaj.

Hasta la próxima….


	3. Tarde entre amigos Fogosa cocina

Holaaasss chicas! Aviso que subiré el próximo cap. recién el viernes lo tengo que escribir porque solo tenía echo totalmente hasta el cap. 3 jejejjee -.-u. Y si tengo más de 35 review en total subo 2 cap. De una! Lo hare xq a partir de esta semana se me va a complicar subirlos seguidos x motivo de la facu... ya se acercan los parciales y no quiero llevármelas T-T sería muy frustrante... Pero si tengo la más mínima oportunidad de subir caps. Lo hago... Bue aclarado el asunto empecemos con la historia! :D

**Cap. 3 Tarde entre amigos. Fogosa cocina.**

Ichiraku, un lugar acogedor ubicado en el centro de Shibuya. Que funcionaba como restaurante de familia durante el día. Y cuando el sol se oculta y la noche baña a la ciudad, este acogedor lugar se trasforma en un sitio donde todos los jóvenes podían beber y bailar hasta caer.

Un chico de cabellos azabaches cruzo por la puerta, captando la atención de toda persona de su sexo opuesto, como si fuera el más fino afrodisiaco envuelto en testosterona. Él solo se dedico a buscar al intento de amigo que poseía. Sentía como las mujeres más jóvenes lo desnudaban con la mirada y las más mayores con deseo disimulado. En otra ocasión hubiera sonreído arrogante pero este no era su día y llevaba encima el humor de un perro con rabia. Y por más que aquellas mujeres le elevaban el ego a niveles insospechados, este día le valía un rábano. Vestía una camiseta negra con dos líneas blancas cruzando su pecho en forma horizontal, unos vaqueros gris gastados y un par de vans negras con una línea en cada lado color blanca. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero con una pose desinteresada y sexy para las mujeres presentes, buscando con su oscura y afilada mirada alguna cabellera rubia.

-_Maldita molestia-_esa mujer había arruinado su día y si no paraba la estupidez del casamiento también arruinaría su vida.-_que ni se le ocurra quedarse en el departamento o yo mismo la saco a patadas._-pensaba con molestia y estaba dispuesto a sacarla de su casa de los cabellos. Un grito lo saco de sus sádicos pensamientos.

-¡TEME! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- un rubio agitaba su brazo llamando no solo la atención de su amigo sino también de todo el lugar con su espectáculo. El castaño de cabellos largos a su lado negaba con la cabeza e intentaba disimuladamente esconderse. El moreno con cola de caballo bufaba aburrido y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado como si el que estaba a centímetros suyos haciendo ridiculeces no venía con él. Y el pelirrojo que también se encontraba en la mesa no prestaba atención alguna ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

-Maldito dobe-susurro para sí llevándose una mano al rostro intentando contenerse para no golpear al rubio hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia. Se acerco a pasos tranquilos a la mesa y se limito a sentarse con mala cara.

-Hola Naruto ¿como estas? Yo muy bien ¿y tú?…pues a mí me metieron un palo en el trasero y como no me logre quedar satisfecho estoy con el humor de un perro rabioso, pero no te preocupes que me encanta estar con ustedes.-hablo con burla y en parte ofendido el rubio, al ver que Sasuke ni siquiera dijo su estúpido Hmp para saludar. Los otros tres intentaban contener una risa.

-El que tendrá un palo en el trasero serás tú usuratonkachi, si no cierras tu maldito pico.- siseo el moreno, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca de Naruto se pararan.

Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio de cabellos cortos y desordenados; de ojos azul eléctrico y sonrisa zorruna. También poseía en cada una de sus mejillas tres marcas que le daban aspecto de tener bigotes. De 19 años de edad y 1.76 metros de alto. Su físico era de casi la misma contextura de Sasuke, espalda ancha y músculos marcados pero no exageradamente. Era simplemente hermoso y su actitud inocente lograba llevarse los suspiros de muchas mujeres. Hijo de Minato Namizake, un gran empresario en cadenas de restaurantes, es además dueño de Ichiraku, y Kushina Uzumaki, una gran inventora de fragancias y productos cosméticos. Junto con Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, estudiaban Administración de Empresas. Él vestía una camiseta naranja con la frase "I love ramen" en negro, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas vans blancas con algunos garabatos.

-Déjalo en paz Naruto… debió tener una mañana problemática- comento un muchacho de cabellos negros atados en una cola alta, luego de dar un bostezo.

Shikamaru Nara, un pelinegro al que todo le parece problemático. Ojos café oscuro y de buena contextura física. De mirada y rosto completamente aburrido, que a pesar de ser un flojo de primera poseía un intelecto muy superior al de sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos sabe hasta que tope es su inteligencia. El se dedicaba a estudiar Investigación, ya que su padre Shikaku es uno de las grandes detectives de Japón, quien también poseía una reconocida agencia de publicidad heredada de su padre, ósea su abuelo. Con 1.77 de alto y de 19 años también. Estaba vestido con una camiseta verde oscuro, unos jeans desgastados y unas vans grises.

-¿Acaso la zorra de Karin no te complació? Eh teme…-dijo Naruto al tiempo que codeaba a Sasuke que se encontraba a su izquierda. El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio con el puño en la cabeza.

-Baka-rugió molesto.

-Eso dolió temeee…-lloriqueó mientras se tocaba el lugar donde recibió el golpe y con los ojos llorosos por el dolor.

-Hmp.- se limito a decir el castaño de cabellos largos.

Neji Hyuga, un muchacho muy atractivo, de ojos extrañada mente color perla, muy buen físico y al contrario que sus amigos él tiene 20 años; 1.80 de alto. Poseía casi la misma actitud de Sasuke, frio pero educado, arrogante y orgulloso, claro que sin llegar a los grandes limites del gran Uchiha. Provenía de un prestigioso clan, dueña de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes del mundo. Huérfano tanto de padre como de madre. Vivió junto a su tío y primas hasta hace un año, luego decidió mudarse a un departamento cerca de la universidad. Vestía una camiseta blanca con un dragón negro a uno de los costados del frente, una chaqueta gris y unos jeans negros; junto a unas vans negras.

-…-el pelirrojo se encontraba en silencio observando la calle desinteresadamente.

Gaara no Sabaku, un pelirrojo de cabellos desordenados y penetrantes ojos aguamarina. Su aspecto de chico rebelde era imán para las jóvenes con hormonas revueltas. Un escultural cuerpo, 1.76 de alto y de unos 19 años, le faltaban un par de semanas para cumplir sus 20 años. Tiene dos hermanos mayores y es huérfano al igual que Neji. Heredero de una cadena de Spa. Y es amante de la música rock. Vestía una remera negra lisa y una camisa roja abierta y remangada hasta los codos. Unos jeans oscuros y unas vans negras con rayas a los costados color rojo y blanco.

-Grupo de amargados y aburridos… no entiendo cómo es que me junto con ustedes- el rubio hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. Parecía un niño.

-No te preocupes nosotros pensamos lo mismo… más bien nosotros si pensamos.-comento con arrogancia Neji, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño y le sacara la lengua.- Infantil.

-Bien pidamos algo de comer… ¡La casa invita!- grito entusiasmado el rubio.

-Hmp.-respondió Sasuke.

-Prometo comprarte un diccionario lo más pronto posible teme…dattebayo.

-Y yo te comprare un cerebro dobe.- sonrió de lado el pelinegro.

-No me digas dobe, teme.

-Y tu no me digas teme, dobe.

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Que problemático.

-No, otra vez…-se fastidiaba el Hyuga. Aquellas peleas de niños llegaban a ser molesto.

-Dobe

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡TE-ME!

-¡Usuratonkachi!- ya debía terminar con esa tonta pelea.

-Eres malvado Sasuke-baka- lloriqueo Naruto.

-Hmp.

-Ya que terminaron pidamos algo de comer, anoche solo cene cerveza y eso es problemático.-dijo Shikamaru luego de dar un largo bostezo.

-¡Siii RAMEN!- chillo alegre el chico de ojos azules.

Naruto llamo a gritos a un mesero y cada quien pidió su orden. Luego de comer, se dedicaron a caminar por allí y coquetear con cualquier chica de buenas curvas que pasara por su camino.

Ellos se conocían desde la primaria. Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos desde pañales, a pesar de que cada uno era el polo opuesto del otro, eran grandes amigos. El resto se fue uniendo al pasar los años. Los cinco ganaron el nombre de los "Sex Boys" el apodo poco original de su club de fans en la secundaria. Los cinco eran apuestos, sexys, de grandes familias y de grandes fortunas. Todo lo que una chica ambiciosa deseaba. Y ellos no lo negaban, así como tampoco perdían la oportunidad de llevarse a la cama a las mujeres que fácilmente se les ofrecían. Más bien los que se dedicaban a esto eran Sasuke, Neji y Gaara. No tenían ningún escrúpulo al romper corazones. Ellos tenían una regla, la cual se las decían a todas aquellas que querían pasar el rato. Luego lo que ellas pudieran suponer solo era eso suposiciones suyas.

Ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara se dirigieron a sus casas. Tenían que prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. En cambio Naruto decidió invitarse a la casa de Sasuke, que a rasga dientes tuvo que aceptar.

Naruto durante el trayecto a la casa del moreno, se dedico a comentarle sobre las nuevas recetas de ramen que tenía pensado colocar en el menú. Hablaba y hablaba, y el pelinegro se limitaba a ignorar.

-No te cansas de hablar dobe.-dijo mientras tocaba el botón del ascensor.

-No.-sonrió zorrunamente y se rascaba la nuca.-Lo que sucede es que eres un maldito antisocial. No sé qué te ven las chicas.-dijo cuando ya se encontraban dentro del cubículo subiendo al piso cinco.

-Lo que me ven es madurez, cabeza hueca. Aparte de otras cosas- sonrió al estilo Uchiha.

- Sí, claro.- entrecerró los ojos para luego caminar por el pasillo una vez abierta las puertas del ascensor.

-Hmp.-saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Tan pronto como lo hizo un delicioso olor llego a sus fosas nasales.

-Wau… ¿que huele tan delicioso?- dijo en un susurro el rubio, con baba en la boca entrando como si estuviera hipnotizado hasta la fuente de donde prevenía el olor.

-Hmp. _¿Desde cuándo Itachi cocina tan bien?_- se pregunto mientras seguía al rubio.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el piso. La autora de ese delicioso olor era nada más y nada menos que la molestia. Pero no era eso lo que casi lo hace caer de espalda, era como ella iba vestida. Llevaba una remera hasta por encima del ombligo color rojo, muy ajustado a su cuerpo y con un escote en v que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Todo eso combinado con unos pequeños short negros, que dejaban ver las esbeltas y largas piernas de la peli rosa. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta llegándole hasta los hombros y unos mechones rebeldes se acomodaban a los costados de su rostro.

-_Oh Kami esto no es cierto.- _pensó Sasuke sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Millones de imágenes para nada sanas pasaron por su cabeza, con ella y él como protagonistas. Faltaba muy poco para que sufriera un derrame nasal.

Al sentir que era fuertemente observada se giro hacia la puerta y fue ahí que vio al pelinegro gratamente acompañado por un apuesto rubio. Les sonrió y continúo con la tarea de cocinar el arroz con curri y le preparaba a Itachi-kun como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Mamita mía, que bonita eres.- piropeo embobado Naruto.

-Gracias tú también lo eres.- le giño un ojo al tiempo que revolvía en la olla. Al escuchar su voz el pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te he dicho que te largues- se regaño mentalmente por lo anterior pensado. Él odiaba a esa peli rosa, que solo quería hacerle la vida imposible.

-Itachi-kun me dejo hospedarme en SU casa- remarco el su ante el posible reproche de que aquella era su casa, cuando no la era.- Y como agradecimiento le estoy cocinando.- no despejaba la vista de la cocina.

-_¿Itachi-kun? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?_- pensó molesto, aunque no sabía el porqué.- Lárgate

-Teme no le hables así.-le reprendió su amigo.-Mira que encima les cocina. ¿Cómo te llamas?- se dirigió a la muchacha.

-Sakura ¿y tú?-le dijo dulcemente.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- unos sonrojos adornaron sus mejillas. Era una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto en su vida y eso que eran muy pocas.- ¿de dónde conoces al teme?- Sakura soltó una pequeña risa que no solo cautivo aun mas al rubio, sino que también al pelinegro, sin querer reconocerlo.

-Eso no te interesa Naruto- dijo molesto Sasuke. No quería que ella le dijera que estaban "comprometidos", porque si se lo decia el rubio no lo dejaría en paz.

-De por ahí… vengo de Shirakawago.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Donde vive la oba-chan del teme?-pregunto inocente.

-Si donde vive la oba-chan del teme…-aquel rubio le agradaba cada vez mas.

Sasuke se sentía totalmente invisible. ¿Acaso ella le había llamado teme? No seguro oyó mal. Si eso fue. Pero la carcajada de su baka amigo le dijo lo contrario.

-Jajajaja… eres la primera que llama teme al teme- seguía riendo.

-¿Qué tanto escándalo?- dijo Itachi entrando a la cocina con un algodón en la nariz. Sasuke quien lo vio levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué llevas eso en la nariz?-interrogo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Ah ¿esto?-apunto su nariz algo nervioso- pues nada… eh… me golpee… si eso me golpee con la puerta.-el menor entrecerró los ojos y vio como su hermano miraba de reojo a Sakura. Estaba seguro que ella era el motivo y eso lo molesto de cierta forma. – Eso huele delicioso Sa-ku-ra- se acerco por la espalda de la ojijade. Y ella al sentirlo cerca volteo con una cuchara llena de curri.

-Prueba- le dijo mientras acercaba la cuchara a los labios del mayor.

-_¿Qué demonios hace?-_la escena delante de sus ojos le desagradaba, hacia que su estomago se revolviese y no entendía por qué. Nunca lo había sentido y eso lo cabreaba. Vio como Itachi entreabría los labios y ella colocaba el contenido en su boca.-_diablos ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-_definitivamente esto no le gustaba, la cara de satisfacción de su hermano hizo que sus manos se cerraran en un puño, haciendo que sus nudillos se vean mas blancos.

- Esta delicioso. Cocinas excelente- le alago el pelinegro aun saboreando la preparación. La acción de la peli rosa en cierta parte lo éxito.

-Me alegra. Lo prepare para ti- Sakura era consciente de los estragos que producía en el pelinegro mayor. Y eso levantaba su ego.

-Sakura-chan ¿me das a mí también?- el rubio se acerco a la pareja al tiempo que Sakura sacaba otro poco de curri y repetía la acción anterior pero con Naruto.-Mmm… es verdad esta delicioso- sonrió alagando a la joven.

-Tks!-chasqueo la lengua asqueado.- Ni que fuera una chef.

-Eso lo dices porque aun no lo has probado-dijo Itachi.

-No quiero morir intoxicado- sonrió de lado, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

-¡**No es necesario yo misma me encargaría de envenenarte baka!-**grito su inner con llamas en los ojos.

-No seas malo teme, porque no lo pruebas y luego dices que pienses ¿sí?- le propuso el Uzumaki.

-Hmp-se acerco donde se encontraban los tres y se paro enfrente de la peli rosa. Pero ella no hizo ningún ademan de darle de probar.

-No te daré nada.- no pensaba darle de comer a esa bestia. Ni aunque se lo rogara el apuesto rubio o Itachi-kun. Sasuke levanto una ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos al ver que ella hacia como si no existiera y seguía cocinando.

-**Eso Sakura. Para que aprenda a hacer más educado. Hmp-**se cruzo de brazos ofendida.

-La ofendiste teme

-Si quieres me lo pedirás con un por favor.-el pelinegro gruño- Es más, si no quieres morir de intoxicación pues cocínate tú. Porque no pienso darte nada de lo que estoy preparando.- en ningún momento le dirigió una mirada y eso cabreo a Sasuke.

-Pues no me interesa esa mugre de comida.-le dijo molesto. No podía creer que al rubio y a su hermano le haya dedo de comer y a él no.

-Pues bien.-los otros dos contenían una risa, al ver la cara de Sasuke.

-Me largo- no lo soporto más. No iba a dejar que lo siguieran humillando. Y aunque tenía ganas de probar lo que había cocinado no pensaba rogarle. Se iría a cualquier lugar a comer algo y luego buscaría algo de diversión. Al salir cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Te quedaras a comer?-le pregunto a Naruto y el asintió frenéticamente-Bien, prepara la mesa Naruto-kun- y el muchacho rápidamente fue a hacer lo pedido.-Itachi-kun ayúdame a servir.-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Claro.- se acerco a las cosas y fue llevándolas a la mesa.

Mientras la peli rosa contaba mentalmente para calmar su furia. Ese idiota lograba sacarla de quicio en tiempo record. Pero ella se encargaría de quitarle lo arrogante. Esto era solo el comienzo.

Continuara…

Bien de apoco van a ir apareciendo los personajes. Sigo agradeciendo los review. La verdad muchas gracias! Me ponen muy feliz!

Para todas las que comentaron les dedico este cap.! :D

_MaGy-Souh_

_asukasoad_

_Shado0wEmerald_

_Silvermist23_

_marijf22_

_setsuna17_

_Natuchi23_

_kyo nakamura_

_Pamys-Chan_

_Antotis_

_Chiharu Natsumi_

_Sebashu_

_Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo_

Byee :D


	4. Se toca antes de entrar

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aquí estoy de vueltaaa! Sé que dije que hasta el viernes no actualizaría pero me llego la grata noticia de que hasta el lunes no hay faculta. Wiiii…! Bue como han visto en el cap. Anterior ya apareció Gaara Neji Shikamaru y nuestro tierno Naruto. Vemos también que Sasuke ya está empezando a sentir algo de celos. Pero como todo vengador se la devolverá jeje pero Saku sabrá contraatacar muy bien. Y nuestro Itachi-kun está envuelto en hormonas… el siente una fuerte atracción por la pelirrosa. Ahora quiero plantearles algo para que me den su opinión…

Básicamente tengo casi toda la historia pensada pero tengo algunos clavos sueltos. Uno por ejemplo es que quiero darle a Sasuke no uno, sino dos motivos para cabrearlo en celos… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren verlo sufrir más? Jijij Les aviso que tendrán participación en esta historia como hice en el planteo anterior, habrá algunos mas… pero las grandes sorpresas las hare yo: D jajaja.

Ah otra cosa, la que quiera publicar mi historia en otra pagina me avisa; solo se lo dejare usar a la primera que me lo pida y a la que le gustaría adaptarla a otra pareja ej. Un Neji-Ten también es a la primera que me lo pida.

Bue que comience la acción…

.

.

.

**Cap. 4 Se toca antes de entrar.**

**Pov. Sakura**

Ya han pasado cinco días en los que estoy en Tokio. Desde que conocí a Naruto, no ha dejado de venir a visitarme para que le cocine. Nos estamos haciendo muy buenos amigos. Y esto molesta a Sasuke, pero a mí no me interesaba. Aunque él no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, siempre buscaba el momento para poder molestarme. Es tan irritante. También debería dejar de utilizar algunas de mis prendas. Odio cuando me mira como si quisiera comerme. Y odiaba mas ponerme nerviosa que lo hiciera.

Itachi-kun se ha encargado de mostrarme algunos lugares de la ciudad, él es tan amable conmigo. Nada que ver con el cavernícola que tiene por hermano.

-**Si un sexy cavernícola con aires de embajador que tiene colgado un gran...-**decia con cara pervertida, pero la interrumpí.

**-**_Ni se te ocurra decir estupideces…- _le advertí.

-…**que tiene colgado un gran ego en la espalda… ¡no me interrumpas! Ni que fuera a decir algo indebido.-**reprocho ofendida mi inner. Ja como si no la conociera.

- _Pervertida._-susurre internamente.

-**¿A quién le dices pervertida?... mírate nomas… fuiste tú la que se metió al baño cuando se encontraba ocupado.-**me avergoncé al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana.

-_Si hubiese sido más cuidadosa…_

_Flash Back _

_Me encontraba en la habitación que Itachi-kun arreglo para mí, la cual desgraciadamente se encontraba al lado de la de Sasuke. Estaba mensajeandome con mi prima Matsuri, ella se encontraba en mi pueblito. Me comento que mi tío Nawaki ya le había avisado a mi madre que me encontraba en la ciudad de Tokio, el pobre según me contó, tuvo que soportar la furia de mi madre al dejarme venir para aquí. _

_Tsunade Senju es el nombre de mi madre, una mujer de unos…eh de unos cuantos años. De cabellera larga y rubia y de ojos color miel. De grandes senos y muy hermosa. Mi padre solía decirme que cuando era pequeña me colocaba grandes bolas de medias simulando senos e imitaba a mi madre cuando se enojaba. Ella es una gran medico. Cuando se entero de que mi padre sufría de cáncer, hizo todo lo posible por combatirlo, pero lamentablemente esa enfermedad se encontraba muy avanzada. Recuerdo que tenía 5 años cuando mis padres y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Shirakawago. Si yo no nací en Shirakawago, yo nací en Osaka. Luego de mudarnos mi madre siguió trabajando de doctora en el hospital del pueblo. Pasaron los años y mi padre estaba cada vez peor. Hasta que el trágico día llego. Yo apenas tenía 10 años pronto a cumplir los 11. Ese día era su cumpleaños y junto con mi madre habíamos ido a despertarlo, pero él nunca abrió los ojos. Desde ese día mi madre dejo su profesión ya que sentía que no serbia para ello cuando ni siquiera puso salvar a su esposo. Mi abuelo se dedico a consolarnos durante todos estos años y ayudo a mi madre a volver a practicar como doctora. La habían llamado a un reconocido hospital de Tokio, el hospital Konoha. Yo decidí quedarme a vivir junto a mi abuelo, mi tío Nawaki, el hermano menor de mi mamá y mi prima Matsuri que era dos años menor que yo._

_Al otro día de haber llegado a Tokio mi madre me llamo por teléfono dándome uno de sus largos sermones… que no haga estupideces, que pin que pan y bla bla. Luego me dijo que vaya a visitarla, pero que antes la llamara si es que ella no se encontraba en su casa. Hasta entonces no la llame. No quiero escucharla regañarme como si tuviera 6 años. Es vergonzoso. _

_Tanto entretenimiento olvide que el día de hoy Itachi-kun iría hablar con su padre con respecto al problema que el idiota y yo teníamos. Quería prepararle algo de desayunar antes de que saliera. Mire el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama, marcaba las 7.35 am. A esta hora Matsuri ya debía estar en su primera clase. Me tomaría un baño para relajarme. Tome mi toalla de mi bolso y ropa interior limpia. Como había un hidromasaje en la bañera llevaría mi mp3 para relajarme aun más. Puse un casco en cada oído y apreté play, mientras la canción Rose de Anna Tsuchiya sonaba camine hasta el final del pasillo tome el pomo de la puerta y abrí, no me di cuenta que se encontraba ocupado hasta que el leve vapor golpeo contra mi piel expuesta de mi pijama. Levante mi mirada y me quede de piedra. Delante de mí se encontraba mi dolor de cabeza como Kami lo trajo al mundo. Si… Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en todo su esplendor con una toalla secándose los cabellos. Él al notar mi presencia paso de la sorpresa a la arrogancia en cuestión de segundos, y continuo secándose el cabello pero ya no miraba el suelo, me miraba directamente a mí con una sonrisa de lado y sin una pisca de vergüenza al encontrarse desnudo. Las gotas que todavía se encantaban en su cuerpo, resbalaban lentamente por cada fuerte musculo. Y yo como una estúpida seguía de pie con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y mis cosas en el suelo, que cayeron por la impresión que recibí._

_Sentí mis mejillas arder y lo vi acercarse lentamente, como acechándome. Mis ojos se abrieron a un más cuando lo tuve a centímetros de mi rostro con esa estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Era muy consciente del espécimen masculino a centímetro de mí. Yo misma tiempo atrás había recorrido con mis manos su duro abdomen. Yo misma había clavado mis uñas, de puro placer, en su espalda. Pero solo fue una calentura del momento._

_-_Linda ropa interior Sa-ku-ra_- vi como meneaba de un lado a otro frente a mi rosto, mi ropa interior de encaje negro. Fue allí que reaccione y de un manotazo le arrebate mis pertenencias de sus garras. Lo fulmine con la mirada y él me la devolvió pero luego volvió a plantar su arrogante sonrisa en su perfecto rostro._- Si querías verme desnudo o bañarte conmigo lo hubieras pedido… te aseguro que nos hubiéramos divertido a lo grande-_se aprovechaba de mi situación, maldito bastardo._

-Si quisiera divertirme en la ducha no dudaría en pedírselo a Itachi-kun-_sonreí al ver como fruncía el ceño y su sonrisa se borraba. Hacke mate. _

_-_¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con mi hermano?-_note una leve molestia en su voz al preguntarme._

_-_Desde que me pareció el espécimen masculino más sexy del universo.-_que mejor que atacar a su orgullo. Sonreí maliciosamente.-_Estoy segura que esta mejor dotado que tú-_él tenso su mandíbula y me asesinaba con la mirada._

_De un momento a otro la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y mi espalda apoyada en esta con el cuerpo de Sasuke casi sobre mí. Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla izquierda y poco a poco se acercaba a mis labios. Intente moverme, pero su mano presionaba mi cintura hacia la suya y lo sentí. Volví a enrojecer. Diablos esto se estaba yendo de mis manos. Cuando estaba a milímetros de mis labios se detuvo._

_-_¿Estás segura de lo que dices Sa-ku-ra?-_cada palabra que pronunciaba sus labios rosaban los míos. Mis piernas estaban a punto de volverse gelatina de los nervios. Yo no respondí y seguía intentando sacarlo de encima pero con cada intento el aplastaba mas su cuerpo contra el mío.-_ ¿Recuerdas como gemías mi nom…?-

_-_Cállate… eso no significo nada.-_lo interrumpí. Quería que me soltara. Lo escuche soltar una leve risa. _

_- _¡Oh vamos!… tengo suerte de no tener cicatrices en la espalda cuando me clavabas tus uñas al penetrarte de manera salvaje.- _sentí como una de sus manos bajaba lentamente a mi muslo y con la yema de los dedos lo acariciaba. Saque mi rostro de su alcance, el rose de sus labios me estaba descolocando. – _como me rodeabas con tus piernas pidiendo más… ¿lo recuerdas?... apuesto que si-_susurro en mi oído. Kami sácame de aquí. _

_-_Suéltame bastardo- _le dije con molestia._

_-_Te enseñare a respetarme… molestia.-_tomo mi mentón y lo elevo hasta tenerlo a su alcance.-_Por las buenas o por las malas.-_se veían molesto. Estaba a punto de besarme, cuando golpearon la puerta._

-¿Quieres apresurarte Sasuke? Ya pareces mujer.-_al escuchar la voz de Itachi-kun, se alejo de mí como si le quemara. Tomo la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello y se la coloco en la cintura. Me saco bruscamente de la puerta y la abrió. _

_-_Es todo tuyo.-_le dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de su hermano.-_ Y aprovecha que Sakurita está dispuesta a ayudarte con tu baño.- _dicho esto desapareció en su cuarto dando un portazo. _

_Dirigí mis ojos a Itachi-kun; él me miraba con una ceja alzada y muy penetrantemente. _

_-_Yo… no sabía… estaba ocupado….y-yo_-intentaba justificarme, pero estaba muy desconcertada. _

_-_No tienes nada que explicar Sakura-_me dijo sonriendo de lado._

_-_Voy a bañarme, no tardare mucho.-_lo vi asentir y dirigirse a la cocina. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me metí a la ducha. El hidromasaje será para otro momento._

_Fin flash back._

Después de eso le prepare el desayuno a Itachi-kun y Sasuke no se encontraba cuando salí del baño. Es seguro que fue a buscarse a otra zorra. Cuando termino su desayuno, Itachi se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a Ginza a buscar a su padre. Mientras tanto aproveche para limpiar un poco. Había encontrado bragas debajo del sofá. Las junte todas con una bolsa, prepare un tarro y las prendí fuego. Si esto encontraba en el living no quería imaginar que podría encontrar en la habitación. Y me ahorre de entrar a sus habitaciones, no quería más sorpresas.

La mañana se me paso volando. Y cuando era la hora de preparar la cena, busque que cocinar.

**Fin Pov. Sakura.**

Estaba demasiada entretenida buscando que cocinar, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la cocina y ahí vio a Itachi. Con una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos y los tres primeros botones abiertos. Unos jeans oscuros que le quedaban espectacularmente sexy, zapatos negros y el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Realmente estaba para comérselo ¿En qué momento se había cambiado? Fue la pregunta que le paso por la cabeza de la pelirrosa cuando lo escaneo de pies a cabeza. En la mañana no lo había visto con esa muda de ropa.

-Hola Sa-ku-ra- sonrió de lado mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, cruzaba las piernas y metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo. Se había percatado como Sakura lo miró y no puedo sentirse más que orgullosos.

-Hola Itachi-kun-murmuro sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar. Últimamente le sucedía demasiado con él presente.

-Veo que piensas cocinar ¿Qué será esta vez?- se acerco con elegancia y ella no podo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Pues… pensaba cocinar **Tonkatsu**-seguía murmurando. Él estaba a cuatro pasos parado delante de ella.-Pero faltan ingredientes y me olvide de ir a comprar.

-No te molestes. Ve a vestirte iremos a comer afuera y luego podemos ir a donde tú quieras.-

-¿Comer afuera?...-parpadeo con una sonrisa en los labios. En verdad se sentía agotada como para cocinar y la propuesta de Itachi era muy tentadora.- ¡Claro! Déjame unos diez minutos y estaré lista-dijo entusiasmada.-Itachi-kun… ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?

- Con respecto a eso. Mis padres se fueron de luna de miel…otra vez-dijo aburrido. Su madre seguro fastidio a su padre para que dejara de trabajar tanto y se tomaran unas vacaciones.

-¿Y cuándo volverán?...-la idea de seguir atada a Sasuke ya comenzaba a hartarla.

-Dentro de un mes, dos, no le se… mi madre es capaz de darse la vuelta al mundo y arrastrará a mi padre en ello.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué todavía no podemos solucionar nada hasta que ellos regresen?- él asintió- ¿No tienes abogados que se encarguen de esto?

-Si los tenemos, pero mi padre tiene que estar presente para firmar cualquier papel.

-Diablos, tendré que buscar donde quedarme. – susurro, ella no pensaba quedarse más de una semana allí. No quería seguir molestando.

-No tienes porque buscar nada. Quédate el tiempo que quieras, a mi no me molestas.

-Pero a tu hermano si.- acoto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te importa lo que mi otouto piense?- se acerco los pasos que quedaban entre ellos. Ella levanto la vista, ya que él era mucho más alto y choco con su negra mirada.

-No, no me interesa lo que piense.- dijo en un susurro al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y vio como se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. No se movió ni un centímetro.

-Pues entonces no tiene por qué preocuparte.-sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro. El moreno pasó una de sus manos a la cintura de la pelirrosa y ella coloco sus manos en su pecho. Él le atraía tanto.

-**Kyaaa! Nos va a besar, nos va a besar-**decia emocionada su inner.

Y cuando sus labios casi se unían, de repente se escucho abrir fuertemente la puerta de entrada, dándoles un susto a ambos. Pero el moreno no soltó la cintura de la muchacha.

**-¡¿Quién demonios arruino nuestro momento?- **se encontraba furiosa.

Como respuesta se vio a un pelinegro a punto de entrar a la cocina, pero cuando vio a la pareja tan junta paró en seco.

**-**_¿Pero qué…?-_repaso su vista en ellos y vio como su baka hermano tenia una de sus manos aferrada a la cintura de Sakura. Su sangre comenzó a correr con furia por sus venas. Cada vez le cabreaba mas verlos tan juntos.- Hmp.

-¡Oye! Teme ¿por qué no me esperas?- el rubio llego gritando y vio como su amigo miraba o más bien asesinaba fijamente algo dentro de la cocina. La curiosidad lo embargo y asomo su cabeza a la puerta. Ahí vio lo mismo que Sasuke. Itachi y Sakura muy juntos.- ¿Ustedes son novios?- pregunto inocentemente. Sasuke pego un pequeño respigón y fulmino con la mirada al rubio, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Y luego miro a la pareja. Quería escuchar lo que responderían. Ahora desearía que ella le dijera que era su prometida.

-Pues nosotros…- comenzó a tartamudear. Los dos jóvenes los miraban tan fijamente. Pero antes de seguir hablando Itachi la interrumpió.

-Si Naruto, somos novios.- respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras apretaba mas el agarre de la pelirrosa. El vio la mirada de su otouto y la idea de cabrearlo le encantaba. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que Sakura comenzaba a gustarle. Tenía que pagar por todas las veces que tuvo que dormir fuera de SU casa para que él la utilizara de motel. Si bien era el mayor de los dos. Sasuke no le haría el más mínimo caso y haría sus cochinadas con él presente. Y en verdad no quiera presenciarlo, le asqueaba como utilizaba a las mujeres. Le serviría esta lección a ver si así comenzaba a valorar más a las mujeres. Si bien ahora utilizaba a Sakura, sabía que no le molestaría. A ella también le gustaba cabrear a su hermano. Y noto el acuerdo cuando paso sus brazos por su cintura.

-¿A que no somos una linda pareja Naruto-kun?- le pregunto con una adorable sonrisa.

-Pues… ¡Claro que si Sakura-chan!- respondió alegre el rubio.- ¿No es así Sasuke?-el moreno apretó los puños.

-No.-respondió seco y luego sonrió de forma cínica.- Te recuerdo Sakura que eres mi prometida.-la pelirrosa frunció el ceño extrañada, era raro que el justo ahora dijera que eran prometidos delante de Naruto, cuando nunca desde que el rubio y ella se conocieron lo nombro. Como queriendo que su amigo no se enterara. Y venia en este momento a decirlo y encima de forma arrogante.

-¿Cómo…que están… comprometidos? ¿De qué hablas teme? – le pregunto Naruto. Ahora su amigo salía que Sakura era su prometida.

-Lo que escuchaste dobe. Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos ¿no es así, cariño?- sonreía arrogante al ver como su hermano y ella lo miraba extrañados y sorprendidos.- Así que… hermanito no puedes salir con mi prometida. ¿Qué paso con tu moral?- le divertía ver como sus cara hacían muecas raras. Cuando Itachi pensaba responderle, Sakura se le adelanto.

-¡Oh Sasuke! ¿Desde cuándo tu y yo estamos comprometido?-hablo la pelirrosa luego de unos minutos de silencio.- ¿Yo no veo ningún anillo de compromiso en mi mano? ¿Tú sí?- ella le mostro ambas manos y se las miraba al mismo tiempo como buscando el anillo. Itachi sonrió, ella era tan inteligente.

-Yo no veo nada.-el rubio también buscaba el anillo en las mano de Sakura, tan entretenido estaba que no se daba cuenta del ambiente tenso que había a su alrededor.

Sasuke estaba que estallaba de la rabia. No esperaba que ella dijera eso. Lo había dejado como un tonto frente a Naruto, otra vez. Y ver la sonrisa de su hermano lo enfureció más. Ella había ganado esa batalla. Pero no la guerra. Se relajo. Si el problema era que no poseía un anillo, él lo arreglaría. Si ella le gustaba cabrearlo, él haría lo mismo. Tomo a su amigo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta la salida. Ya sabía que haría para molestarla tanto a ella como su querido hermano.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Tonkatsu - chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita (existe también la versión de pollo: _katsu de pollo_).

Como vemos a Sakura le encanta contradecir y molestar a Sasu-chan…. Jajajaja. Para las que temen que lastime a Itachi-kun no se preocupen no pienso hacerlo, lo quiero demasiado para verlo sufrir. Jajaja Itachi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le comenzó a gustar su querida prometida. Y bue eso pasa por verla constantemente en su casa con ropa que deja poco a la imaginación. Ah y también vamos viendo que a Sakura no le es indiferente Itachi. Bue les agradezco a las que comentaron el cap. Anterior.:

_setsuna17_

_magy-uchiha_

_melilove_

_kyo nakamura_

_marijf22_

_Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki_

_the vampire sakura_

_asukasoad_

_kellyndrin_

_Silvermist23_

_chidorisagara_

_MaGy-Souh_

_.-'SaKura HiMekO'-._

_hatake-katia_

_Sebashu_

_Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo_

_Shado0wEmerald_

_zaii-chan_

_oOHiiromiOo_

Creo que es todo… cualquier duda me preguntan intentare responderlas! ^^ Byeeee


	5. Con uñas y dientes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. (¿Es necesario que lo escriba en cada cap.? Respondan please)

Perdón por no actualizar antes me daba fiaca escribir jeje -.-u bue no le doy vueltas al asunto más tarde aclaro algunos puntos…

.

.

.

**Cap. 5 Con uñas y dientes.**

Dos personas se encontraban sentados en la mesa uno en frente del otro. En una esquina de la misma mesa otra persona miraba atento cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer y que lograra destrozar aun más su precioso departamento.

Se miraban con el ceño muy fruncido y sus ojos saltaban chispas. Clara muestra de lo enfadados que estaban. Uno de ellos un muchacho de cabellos azabache y la otra una muchacha de cabellos rosa.

-_Maldita cabeza de chicle. Solo arruinas mi vida he intentas asesinarme._-dijo un poco magullado pelinegro que con su mirada oscura intentaba intimidar y si fuera posible asesinar a la pelirosa.

-_Maldito cabeza de culo de pato. Solo quieres sacarme de mis casillas.-_la pelirosa hacia el mismo intento que el moreno. Pero ninguno de los dos desistía en su mirada.

-_Malditos pendejos berrinchudos. Solo quieren dejarme sin casa.-_el otro moreno maldecía interiormente y su cara daba muestra de enfado. Pero ninguno de esos dos les prestaba atención.

Su departamento estaba hecho un desastre. Ropa por todos lados, jarrones hechos pedazos por los suelos. Fotografías en el mismo estado a unos centímetros de la pared. Una puerta hachada abajo. Sabanas mojadas. Hielo derritiéndose en el pasillo. Un balde tirado en algún rincón del living. Si, su casa parecía haber sido arrastrada por un huracán o por una manada de cualquier tipo de animal con gran tamaño y con ganas de destrozar viviendas. ¿Y todo hecho por quien? Por nada más y nada menos que su otouto-baka y su querida invitada rosada.

-_Demonios, si sabía que destrozarían mi casa la hubiera frenado._- se lamento Itachi_._

_Flash Back _

_Luego de una hermosa y divertida velada, el pelinegro mayor y su acompañante se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar. Habían ido a un lujoso restaurante y luego de la deliciosa cena, se decidieron por ir a ver una película. Llegaron alrededor de las once de la noche. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Los dos metidos en un dulce sueño. _

_Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un pelinegro y una pelirroja entraron al departamento a tropezones, sin separarse de su candente beso. El azabache recorría desesperadamente cada rincón del cuerpo de su acompañante y la pelirrosa no perdía en tiempo en poder tocarlo. Y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Sabía que su hermano y la pelirosa se encontraban durmiendo y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo entre el beso. Una vez adentro, se fueron desnudando hasta llegar a la cama. El calor se hacía sofocante y él quería quitárselo. Entre besos y caricias la penetro de forma salvaje haciendo que la femenina soltara un grito. _

_Del otro lado de la habitación, una pelirosa se iba despertando por el barullo. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro el buro de su mesita buscando el reloj. El cual marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada. Otro grito se escucho y la despertó del todo. Agudizo su oído y pudo escuchar los gemidos y gritos de una mujer del otro lado de la pared._

_-¡¿Quién demonios se atreve a despertarme a esta hora?- gruño la pelirosa. Ella poseía un humor de ogro cada vez que la despertaban de mala manera. Los ruidos no cesaban y eso la comenzó a cabrear más. Golpeo la pared que compartía con la de al lado con el puño cerrado.-Maldito Uchiha ¿Por qué no haces tus cochinadas en otro lugar?- comenzó a gritar pero en vez de que los gemidos y grito disminuyeran solo aumentaban. Perecía que el moreno lo hacía adrede.- ¡Aaaah! ¡Desgraciado!- chillo para luego comenzar con una lista de insultos que eran aplacados por los gemidos de la mujer._

_Se levanto de la cama tirando las sabanas al suelo y como un huracán furioso salió del cuarto y se coloco enfrente de la puerta de la habitación continua. _

_-¡Sal de ahí bastardo!-comenzó a aporrear la puerta ya que esta se encontraba cerrada con seguro.- Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Podrías haber llevado a tu zorra a otro lado! –Sakura se encontraba fuera de sí y golpeaba constantemente la puerta con sus puños. _

_Tanto escándalo, el moreno mayor salió de su habitación con mala cara.- ¿Qué diablos hacer Sakura?-dijo con voz fastidiada y en forma de respuesta la pelirosa le dirigió una mirada maniática, que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Itachi temblara interiormente.-_Mejor me callo-_pensó con miedo, luego de tragar duramente y ver como la pelirosa continuaba golpeando y gritando. Y no era la única que gritaba entre todo el barullo de Sakura distinguió el sonido de gemidos provenir del cuarto del que con tanto empeño intentaba ingresar la joven alocada.-_ ¿A caso Sasuke trajo a su zorra?-_bien aquello no era de su agrado ya estaba muy cansado de que su casa fuera tomada por un motel. Su ceño se frunció._

_-¡Voy a tirar la maldita puerta si no abres desgraciado!- rugió Sakura. _

_-¡__**Maldito bastardo! Alguien tiene que enfriarle esa cabeza de un golpe-**__su inner estaba tan fuera de s como ella. Luego algo en su cabeza hizo un click y una sonrisa siniestra de aquellas que ponen los asesinos cuando están a un pelo de destripar a sus víctimas apareció en su rostro. Y como si fuera la chica del exorcista giro lentamente su cabeza en dirección a Itachi. Él al ver todo ese panorama quiso salir corriendo. Pero la voz de ultratumba de Sakura evito toda idea de huida._

_-¿Tienes hielo Itachi-kun?-dijo con toques de inocencia. Pero la espeluznante voz solo logro que asintiera frenéticamente. Al recibir su silenciosa respuesta a paso rápido se dirigió a la cocina. _

_-_Sasuke estás muerto-_sentencio aun con el leve temblor en su cuerpo. Esa chica daba mucho miedo cuando estaba enojada. _

_La vio luego de tres minutos con un balde y al pasar por su lado vio el contenido. Agua y mucho pero mucho hielo. La vio retroceder un par de pasos mirando fijamente la puerta y él se corrió lo suficientemente lejos para no ser una víctima más._

_Del otro lado de la habitación el pelinegro se movía salvaje y descompasadamente sobre la pelirroja que no paraba de gemir y de gritar su nombre, a punto de romper sus tímpanos. _

_-¡SASUKE-KUN!- gritaba la pelirroja y de repente un fuerte golpe y algo derribándose lo saco de su burbuja de pasión. Y antes de poder ver quien había osado a entrar de esa manera a su cuarto, un baldazo de agua helando le cayo encima. Dejándolo de piedra en el lugar al igual que su acompañante. _

_-Eso para que aprendas a respetar a los que duermen. Hmp- la melodiosa voz de la muchacha lo saco de su helado pensamiento. Escucho como se alejaba del lugar para luego escuchar un portazo del otro lado. Rápidamente se levanto y un escalofrió le calo los huesos. Esa loca le tiro agua y hielo juntos. Su acompañante chillo ya que gran parte del hielo estaba en su cama. Dirigió su vista a donde supuestamente tendría que ver una puerta y vio a su hermano como una estatua. Miro al suelo y la puerta de su cuarto estaba casi hecha trizas. Un pequeño temblor surco su columna vertebrar. Pero luego una nube negra de pensamientos asesinos lo cegó. Todo y desnudo fue hacia la habitación de al lado y pateo la puerta sin logran derribarla como la pelirosa había hecho con la suya. Pero no le importaba su objetivo era solo entrar a esa habitación y sacar a la muchacha de los cabellos. _

_Se la encontró parada en el centro del lugar y con el reloj en la mano. No tuvo oportunidad de decir ni pio, que el reloj voló hacia su cabeza, el cual por poco le da. _

_-Baka ¿quieres matarme?- le grito Sasuke. Pero en respuesta otro objeto voló hacia su dirección. Con movimientos rápidos se acerco a la enfurecida muchacha y la tomo por las muñecas.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer lo que hiciste?- dijo cerca de su rostro. Ella lo miro cabreada e intento golpear las partes nobles del muchacho. Quien fue más rápido y se separo de ella. Aun quería festejar el día del padre._

_-¿No puedes cogerte a tus zorras en un motel?- le pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al azabache. Él retrocedió para tener más espacio para esquivar cualquier cosa que le lance. _

_-¿Celosa?-se burlo el pelinegro. Más Sakura se lanzo como leona sobre él. No pudo predecir el movimiento y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él.- quítate loca.- forcejeaba Sasuke. _

_-Vas a aprender a buscar otros lugares donde revolcarte desgraciado.- intentada golpear de cualquier forma al ojinegro. No sabía que le pasaba, pero al escuchar a esa zorra chillar la sangre le bullo más de lo normal cuando se despertaba de mal humor. Solo quería callarla. _

_-¿Qué le hacer desgraciada?- sintió como tiraban de su pelo mientras una chillona voz la insultaba y la sacada de encima de Sasuke. Cuando vio quien era se enfureció mas._

_- Suéltame maldita zanahoria ¡O te mato!- rugió Sakura intentando soltarse del agarre. En cambio, Karin hizo caso omiso a la clara amenaza de la ojijade y siguió tironeando su corto cabello rosa.-bien… tu lo pediste. – de un ágil movimiento se encontraba encima de la desnuda pelirroja y comenzó una pelea. _

_Los dos pelinegros al ver como se atacaban intentaron separarlas, logrando recibir un par de arañazos de parte de Karin y duros puñetazos de parte de Sakura. Cuando la pelirroja pudo sacarse de encima a Sakura corrió hasta la puerta rumbo a la principal. Pero la pelirosa la siguió en busca de más. Se lanzo de un salto sobre ella y mientras se revolcaban por el lugar iban tirando cosas a su paso. _

_Itachi que veía eso, corrió y tomo como pudo a Sakura de la cintura, quien se removía entre sus brazos para atacar a Karin. Sasuke llegó y ayudo a levantar a Karin del suelo y le pasó su ropa llevándola rápidamente a la salida principal. Cuando se escucho cerrar la puerta, Itachi soltó a la pelirosa, quien aun muy enojada comenzó a lanzarle cuadros y todo lo que estaba a su alcance a su hermano. Algunos objetos dieron en el blanco, otros se estrellaban en las paredes o donde cayeran. Esa era una guerra campal y que apenas comenzaba._

_Fin Flash Back._

Cuando por fin la pelirosa se clamo. Itachi los llevo a rastra a los dos hacia la cocina, una vez que Sasuke se coloco algo de ropa encima. El reloj marcaba las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana y él tenía un sueño de morirse. Dirigió su mirada al lugar y vio que esos dos se asesinaban con los ojos.

-_Diablos…-_se levanto y se dirigió al living. Vio el desastre y se frustró. Necesitaba ayuda y ya sabía a quién llamar. Con pasos lentos se dirigió al teléfono que colgaba sobre la pequeña mesita. Marco un número y espero. A los tres timbres una sensual voz le atendió.

- _¿Hai?_

_-_Hola Konan tienes que venir.- susurro Itachi. Konan era una amiga y compañera de la universidad. Una peli azul muy atractiva.

-_¿Qué sucedió ahora para que me llames tan repentinamente?-_Itachi no la llamaba a menos que este en aprietos y eso no sucedía muy frecuentemente.

-Huracán rosa, casa desastrosa.-fue lo único que dijo.

-_Mmm… no comprendo pero espérame unos minutos y voy para allá._

-Bien.- luego de eso colgó. Sabía que ella no se enfadaría lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo actuaba.

Dentro de la cocina las dos personas seguían sin hablarse pero esta vez cada uno miraba en una dirección distinta. La pelirosa se levanto de golpe y el pelinegro al detectar movimiento de parte de ella se puso alerta.

-Me largo.-fue lo que dijo al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

-Pues no vuelvas.- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Sigue soñando estúpido.- le envió una mirada envenenada y continuo su marcha.

-Hmp!- el también se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto al cruzar por la habitación de la pelirosa, ésta recién entraba dando un portazo. No le tomo importancia y continuo hacia su cuarto el cual ya no poseía puerta.- Maldita molestia.- magullo por lo bajo tomando la puerta y poniéndola en su lugar.

A los pocos minutos, Sakura salió del cuarto vistiendo una falda negra a mitad de muslo, una remera con un pequeño escote color rojo y una chaqueta jeans oscura por encima. Calzaba unas chatitas del mismo color que su remera. Y portaba un pequeño bolso blanco que cruzaba su cuerpo. Al pasar por el living vio a Itachi juntando los objetos que en medio de su furia rompió. Le entro la culpa al ver el departamento destrozado.

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto Itachi al verla arreglada.

-Pensaba ir de compras… pero creo que te ayudare a arreglar mi desastre. –dijo avergonzada mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo. Pero él la detuvo.

-No importa ya viene mi ayuda. Ve despeja tu mente y cuando estés más calmada vuelves.- le dijo tranquilamente. Y también para evitar una posible nueva pelea que terminara por arruinar su casa. Sabía que su hermano no saldría ya que lo vio boca abajo en el suelo sobre algunos acolchados. Y si ella salía evitaba otro ataque, ya que el ambiente entre ellos estaba muy pesado.

-Bien… si así lo quieres… vuelvo más tarde.- le sonrió levemente y se fue.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a desayunar a algún café. Luego camino por las calles y entraba a las tiendas que más les gustaba y compraba una que otra cosilla. Le compró un regalo y sus dulces favoritos a Itachi a modo de disculpas. Compró también para Naruto y no pudo evitar comprarle algo al baka de Sasuke. Si bien le había dado su merecido, se sentía mal por su comportamiento. Ella nunca reaccionaba tan mal. Y al verlo algo lastimado físicamente le entro culpa. Mientras recorría el centro, algo llamo su atención. Un hermoso vestido negro de fiestas estaba en la vidriera de una tienda. Y como si de un imán se tratase entro en ella. Busco entre las prendas el vestido. Y cuando lo localizo avanzo hasta él. Era el único que había.

Cuando su mano se dirigía para tomarlo, otra mano repitió la acción. Ambas manos, la de ella y otra femenina estaban sujetas a la prenda. Con mirada asesina dirigió su vista a la muchacha que osaba tocas SU vestido; y unos ojos azules le devolvían la misma mirada.

-Saca tus sucias manos de MI vestido, frentezota.- dijo una rubia de cabellos largos y atados en una coleta alta. Vestía un sencillo pero caro vestido violeta claro, corto hasta por dos dedos encima de las rodillas y ajustado al pecho remarcando bien ese atributo. Y el resto caía libremente sobre su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Y los tacones de aguja color violeta charol la hacían un poco más alta que la pelirosa.

**-¿Frente? ¡¿FRENTE? ¡Ella es una puerca, cerda feaaa!... ¡y ese es MI VESTIDO!-**chillo su inner

-Es MI vestido, yo la vi primero, cerda.-le contesto mientras chispas salían de sus ojos.

-¿A quién le llamas cerda, frente?-le pregunto molesta la rubia sin soltar el vestido y tirando de él.

-A ti cerda.- le insulto Sakura también tirando del vestido hacia su dirección.

-Mira quién habla… la que tiene un muro en vez de frente.- seguían tironeando. Lucharían por ese vestido con uñas y dientes.

-**¡MATALA!**

-A pues este vestido se me vería mejor a mí que a ti, esos rollos no te permitirían colocártelo. Puerca.-las mujeres que estaban alrededor observaban como esas jóvenes se insultaban y tironeaban del hermoso vestido. Pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Tú no podrías lucirlo esa frente ya llama demasiado la atención.- estaban tan enfrascada que no notaban como poco a poco la tela iba cediendo.

-Cerda

-Frente

-¡Cerda!

-¡Frente!

-¡CERDA!

-¡FRENTE!

-¡CER...!- el sonido de la tela rasgarse y el de dos cuerpo chocando al suelo se escucho en la tienda.

-¡Mi vestido!- grito dramáticamente la rubia al ver hecho añicos el hermoso vertido negro.- ¿has visto lo que le hiciste a MI vestido?-bramo furiosa.

-¿Tuyo? ¡Ese vestido era mío!-estaba a punto de tirarse encima una de la otra pero una grave y enojada voz las frenó.

-¿Quién de ustedes rompió el vestido?- dijo el hombre grandote.

-¡ELLA!-dijeron a la vez las dos jovencitas mientras se señalaban una a la otra.

-Pues tendrán que pagar por él.-

-¿Escuchaste frente? Paga TU vestido.- sonrió burlona la rubia. En cambio la pelirosa quedo petrificada.

-Bien señorita ¿piensa pagar por él?- le pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a una descolocada Sakura.

-Ella fue quien lo rompió.- chillo Sakura mientras la señalaba.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tu quien me lo arranco de las manos.- dijo tranquilamente la rubia mirándose sus delicadas uñas.

-¿Quién piensa pagar por él?-pregunto nuevamente el hombre de seguridad.

-La que me lo arranco de las manos fuiste tú oxigenada.-le dijo sin prestar atención al hombre. Que al verse ignorando frunció el ceño y una pequeña venita palpitaba a un lado de su frente.

-Señori…-

-¡Cállate cabeza de chicle!- le interrumpió la rubia.

-¡Cerda oxigenada!-

-¡Frente de marquesina!

Un duelo de insultos se llevo a cabo, hasta que el gran hombre tomo a cada una del brazo y las saco de la tienda diciéndoles que ni se les ocurra volver.

La rubia se aliso el vestido y dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa quien también la miraba.

-Ino Yamanaka- estiro su mano en presentación y con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-¿**Está loca es bipolar?**-dijo su inner totalmente desconcertada.

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.-tomo titubeante la mano de la rubia.

-Bien Sakura. Nos quedamos sin vestido y sin una posible entrada a la tienda ¿quieres tomar algo? Tanto discutir me dio sed.- le pregunto sin deshacer su sonrisa.

-**Bien Saku ten cuidado está loca podría matarnos. O envenenarnos con alguna bebida. Piensa bien lo que dirás.-**le aconsejo su conciencia. Ino al ver las muecas de la pelirosa dedujo lo que podría estar pensando.

-No te preocupes no pienso matarte ni envenenarte.-aclaro tranquila Ino.

**-¡También es psíquica!… ¡CORRE SAKURA, CORRE CON TU PATITAS!-**grito su inner mientras se escondía en un rincón de su mente.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- contesto Sakura mientras se encaminaban a una cafetería.

**-¡Nooooo!… ¿acaso quieres morir? ¡SOY MUY JOVEN!-**la actuación dramática de su inner hizo que unas gotitas al estilo anime salieran de su nuca.

Al llegar cada una tomo asiento frente la otra. Un apuesto muchacho se acerco para anotar sus pedidos.

-Una coca-cola light por favor.-le dijo al tiempo que le giñaba un ojo al muchacho, quién se sonrojo por su acción.

-Un batido de piña está bien.- le sonrió. Haciendo que el sonrojo del joven aumentara. Luego de tener sus pedidos se pusieron a conversar.

-No eres de aquí- aseguro Ino.

-¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida la ojijade.

-Por cómo te vistes. – le contesto simplemente. Haciendo que la pelirosa se mirara el atuendo y frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene mi forma de vestir?-gruño

-No tienes sentido de la moda, solo los campesinos visten tan mal.-la pelirosa estaba a punto de lanzarle unos cuantos insultos pero la rubia la interrumpió.- pero para eso están las amigas. Yo te ayudare a verte como las estrellas de Hollywood.- le sonrió sinceramente aplacando todo rastro de asesinato por parte de Sakura.

-¿Amigas?- dijo con un toque de entusiasmo. Desde que llego a Tokio los únicos con los que intercambiaba palabras o insultos eran Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke. El tener a una amiga la entusiasmaba, la hacía sentirse menos sola.

-¡**Oye!** **¿Y yo que soy?-** pregunto ofendida su inner.

-_Tú eres mi conciencia eres yo… ¿entiendes? Necesito otra voz para poder hablar no solamente la mía._

_-_**Ya entendí…-**dijo con un puchero.

-Claro porque no serlo. Debes sentirte sola.-chillo alegre Ino.

-**Sigo pensando que es psíquica. Ten cuidado.-**dijo mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la Yamanaka.

-Si… quiero ser tu amiga.- una gran sonrisa se planto en los labios de las dos. El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

-¡Oh! Debo irme. Mi madre quiere que valla a su estudio para probarme su nuevo diseño.- le dijo al terminar de leer el mensaje.

-¿Tu madre es diseñadora?-pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-Claro. Ella es la gran diseñadora de la marca Paraíso.- dijo orgullosa.- y yo soy su modelo favorita.

- ¿Paraíso? ¿Tu madre es la gran Hitomi Yamanaka?-a su repuesta su nueva amiga asintió.- O Kami, tienes que llevarme a conocerla. Soy fan de sus trabajos.-suplico con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Seguro. Pero hoy no está demasiada ocupada. Pero dame tu numero te llamare y nos citaremos para que la conozcas y veas sus trabajos.- rápidamente tomo un papel y anoto su número dándoselo a su amiga.- Bien frente de marquesina nos vemos luego.- le giño un ojo y con pasos elegantes se perdió en la multitud. Sakura iba a pagar su bebida cuando el mozo que la había atendido le dijo que no era necesario que la joven rubia ya había pagado la cuenta. Sakura solo sonrió y le dejo propina en la mesa. Tomo sus cosas y se puso en marcha al departamento.

Estaba feliz, por fin después de cinco días de pisar Tokio podía hablar con alguien que no era ni su conciencia ni un hombre. Por fin tenía una nueva amiga.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Apareció Ino-puerca! Jajajjajaja me reía sola mientras lo escribía. Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza cuanquien duda me preguntan ¿si? Bue nada mas… ahora los agradecimientos a las que firmaron el cap. Anterior y leen mi fic. Me hacen muy feliz: D

_hatake-katia_

_Piffle Priincess_

_asukasoad_

_Sonia-15_

_Pamys-Chan_

_setsuna17_

_Sebashu_

_Queen-of-sahdow_

_chidorisagara_

_marijf22_

_kyo nakamura_

_Citlalliiify_

_Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo_

_DarkNina_

_Shado0wEmerald_

_Chiharu Natsumi_

_oOHiiromiOo_

_Uchiha Fans_

_Antotis_

_MGGSS_

_Byeee :D_


	6. Como una estrella de Hollywood

Me alegra que les allá gustado el cap. Anterior. Bien ya se están presentando los demás personajes. Jajajaja… Y no se preocupen Itachi no está enamorado de Sakura ni ella de él, solo están cachondos el uno del otro. :P

Ah otra cosita me han dicho que tengo errores ortográficos la verdad no sé yo uso Word y me encargo de que me corrija la gramática y la ortografía… puede que de lo apresurada no escriba bien una oración o me falte alguna palabra (que lo eh notado y eh arreglado, no sé si todas pero algunas si) así que si ven errores avísenme y díganme la línea! Y si se presentan errores asesino a Word :-( Recuerden también que en mi país hay diferentes expresiones (hablamos castellano, una versión trucha del español) si no las entienden díganmelas así se las aclaro.

.

.

.

.

**Cap. 6 Como una estrella de Hollywood **

Él sonido incesante del reloj despertador retumbo por la habitación. Una blanquecina mano emergió de las sabanas color carmín y tanteando la mesa de noche, tomo el molesto objeto intentando aplacar el insistente sonido. Al no lograrlo lo tomo y lo estampo en la pared más cercana. Volviendo la habitación al silencio. Pero no duro mucho…

-¡Gaara levántate! ¡Ya es tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar!- grito una voz femenina, que provenía del piso de abajo.

Un gruñido se escucho por debajo de las sabanas y lentamente éstas dejaban ver a un somnoliento pelirrojo. Con mucha pesadez se levanto yendo directamente hacia el baño. Unos minutos después ya se encontraba cambiándose de ropa. Unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas de color oscuro, una remera mangas corta negra con un tigre blanco en su espalda y unas zapatillas rojas con líneas negras.

-¡Gaara que esperas para bajar!- grito nuevamente la mujer pero esta vez cerca de su puerta.- ¡Maldita sea Kankuro! Levantate pordiosero.- se escucho como se golpeaba con fuerza otra puerta. Gaara que escuchaba todo el escándalo solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras tomaba sus llaves y el celular.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y paso a un lado de la mujer de cabellos rubios atado en cuatro coletas, vestida con un jeans negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros con tacones bajos.

-Ya era hora par de holgazanes. ¿Creen que tengo toda la mañana para esperarlos?- pregunto molesta viendo a un castaño frotarse los ojos y a un pelirrojo apunto de bajar por las escaleras.

-Hmp.-fue lo único que "dijo" Gaara para bajar por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

-Temari ¿porque te molestas en levantarnos para desayunar? Nosotros podemos solos, ya no somos niños.-dijo un adormilado castaño.

-¿Y dejar que se intoxiquen el cuerpo con comida chatarra? No, olvídenlo. Aparte tú deberías ir a la empresa para arreglar los papeles que faltan para la inauguración del spa en Ginza. Y Gaara debería ir a comprar víveres que ya se nos están agotando.-dijo Temari al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras seguida de Kankuro.

-No comprendo cómo es que eres mi hermana. Pareces sargento de una milicia…-al terminar de hablar bostezo para luego ver como una mirada asesina se posaba en él.- pero la sargento más linda de todas. – agrego ante la posible idea de que a su querida hermana se le antojara lanzarlo del poco trayecto de la escalera hacia abajo.

-Gaara deje la lista de víveres que debes comprar. Los necesito para cuando llegue. Quiero preparar un pastel, estoy antojada- sonrió mientras les servía el desayuno a sus hermanos. Gaara solo movió los hombros y Kankuro la miro raro.

-Tú y tus antojos… ¿estás segura que no estás embarazada?-pregunto Kankuro, haciéndose un pan con mermelada.

-No idiota ¿Con quién crees que podría tenerlo? Hace ya cuatro meses que termine con Genma.- una vez que termino de lavar lo que ella había utilizado, tomo un papel y lo puso al lado de Gaara.- bien bakas los dejo. Cuídense vuelvo a la noche ¡Y no coman porquerías!- grito lo último. Luego se escucho la puerta principal cerrarse.

-Desde que es nutricionista no ha dejado de jodernos la vida.-comento molesto Kankuro.

-Hmp…-dijo mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza de café.

-Valla hermanito que amplio es tu vocabulario. Para tu cumpleaños voy a regalarte un diccionario.-dijo burlón el castaño recibiendo una mirada molesta de su pequeño hermano.

-Hn.-se levanto y tomo la lista.

-¡Oye! Levanta tu mugre.-le grito el mayor al ver que dejaba los trastes sucios en la mesa. Gaara lo ignoro y salió de la casa.- Estúpido hermano ya me las pagara.- hizo un puchero levantando todo. Aun le faltaba bañarse y le quedaban pocas horas para ir a la empresa.

.

.

.

Gaara iba montado en su moto, andando a gran velocidad por la avenida. Luego de unas cuadras más paro en el centro comercial, antes de ir al super a comprar lo que Temari le pidió, fue esta una tienda de música, compro un par de púas ya que estas se le habían extraviado. Y salió de allí.

Cuando paso por una cafetería en especial se detuvo. Mirando fijamente una mesa. La mesa donde la había visto a _ella_ hace como una semana atrás.

-_Hmp… debí haberme equivocado… pasó muchos años desde la última vez que la vi._- pensó aun parado mirando esa mesa.- _estoy loco-_ sacudió su cabeza y camino hacia su moto. Debía hacer los mandados, no es que le tuviera miedo a su hermana cada vez que ella se enoja. Es solo que no quería escucharla chillar hasta cansarse.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de Itachi. Sasuke que encontraba sentado en el sofá del living mientras hacía zapping en los canales. Junto a él una pelirrosa miraba el televisor cambiarse constantemente con una mueca de aburrimiento plasmada en su cara. ¿Cómo es que estas dos personas compartían no solo el mismo aire sino también el mismo espacio? Pues hace una semana atrás en el día del ataque del huracán rosa. Itachi hablo con ellos.

_Flash Back._

_Luego que su casa quedara habitable gracias a la ayuda de Konan, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que regresara Sakura. Debía aclarar unos cuantos puntos con esos "chiquillos orgullosos". Al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse el se levanto. Vio a una sonriente muchacha con un "par" de bolsas en sus manos. Se acerco a ayudarle y las colocaron en el piso._

_-Gracias Itachi-kun.-le dijo con una sonrisa la ojijade._

_-De nada Sakura. Siéntate llamare a Sasuke, necesitó hablar con ustedes.-dijo serio luego para desaparecer por el pasillo en busca de su otouto. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron los dos. Uno aun serio y el otro con cara de fastidio.-Siéntate-le ordeno a Sasuke. Éste lo miro molesto y el otro le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Sabía que si se ponía a discutir con él no saldría bien parado, así que a rasga dientes obedeció sentándose lo más lejos posible de Sakura.- Bien. Comenzare a hablar y no quiero interrupciones.- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Sasuke que solamente bufo.- Como ven me vi obligado a pedir ayuda para arreglar el desastre que se había convertido mi casa.-la pelirrosa bajo la mirada avergonzada y culpable a la vez.- No te sientas mal Sakura, pero debes controlar tu carácter.-le dedico una sonrisa cuando ésta levanto el rostro y ella le devolvió la sonrisa pequeña.- Otouto…-miro al azabache que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el rostro con muestras de fastidio.- en verdad… estoy cansado que tomes mi casa como si fuera un motel. Si antes te lo permití es porque no tengo el más mínimo derecho en tu vida, es tuya. Pero abusaste de mi hospitalidad. Creí que sería cuestión de tiempo, que solo era calentura del momento por tu edad. Pero aun sigues en lo mismo y ya tienes 19 años. No eres un chiquillo Sasuke.-el menor lo miro, por el tono de voz y por como lo había llamado su hermano, lo sorprendió aun sin siquiera demostrarlo. Itachi hablaba en serio, no por nada lo llamaba por su nombre con tono serio cuando habitualmente lo llama "baka" "otouto-baka" entre otros. Se sintió mal, porque era verdad, él se aprovecho de la hospitalidad de su hermano y convirtió su casa en un motel.- No digo que no continúes con tus encuentros, haz lo que quieras, pero no en mi casa.-hubo un silencio, Itachi se acomodo en uno de los sillones individuales y continuo.- Y quiero… o más bien necesito que se leven bien.- vio la mueca de fastidio en los dos.- al menos inténtenlo. Hasta que nuestros padres no aparezcan, no podemos solucionar nada. Y es mejor, que mientras vivamos los tres en el mismo techo apacigüemos el ambiente. No pido que sean los mejores amigos, solo que se toleren, al menos un poco._

_Valla Itachi no había hablado tanto en años. Y ahora estaba dándoles el sermón como si fuera un padre. Los dos tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron por varios minutos. Luego miraron a Itachi con cara de resignación._

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por aceptarme en la casa y perdonarme el destrozarla.-_pensó Sakura._

_-_Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por utilizar su casa como un motel y cuando me apoyo para venir a vivir con él.-_pensó Sasuke._

_-Esta bien.- dijeron al unimismo los dos. _

_Fin Flash Back._

Ahora los dos estaban en el sillón, y el pelinegro continuaba cambiando canales.

-¿Cuándo te dignaras a dejarlo en algún canal? Me estas mareando.- dijo aburrida la pelirrosa.

-Hmp.-siguió cambiando canales sin prestarle atención a los bufidos que su acompañante soltaba.

-¡Ya! Deja en uno.-chillo desesperada.

-Hmp

-Hmp.-imito Sakura, colocándose en la misma pose que el azabache.

-Hmp.-miro de reojo a Sakura y lo vio imitándolo. Le envió una mirada molesta y ella también.

-Hmp

-¡Hmp!

-¡Hmp!

-¡HMP!

-¡HMP!

-Deja de imitarme.

-Deja de imitarme.-dijo la pelirrosa intentando imitar la voz de Sasuke.

-Ya basta.

-Ya basta.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- se giro para mirarla de frente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-volvió a imitarlo.

- Cállate

-Cállate

-Te lo advierto

-Te lo advierto

-…-la miro desafiante y ella también. ¿A caso quería quitarle la poca paciencia? Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y se contuvo de sonreír arrogante.

-…-los dos estaban en una batalla de miradas y ella esperando cualquier movimiento para imitarlo.

-…-

-…-

-Soy estúpida.

-Soy estúpida- ella abrió enormemente los ojos y el pelinegro largo una carcajada. Sakura frunció el ceño pero a los segundos no pudo evitar unirse al pelinegro. Luego de unos minutos los dos se calmaron.-Me engañaste.- hizo un puchero.

-Hmp.-sonrió levemente de lado.

-Deja de hacer ese sonido es desesperante.- se cruzo de brazos con el puchero en la cara.

-Hmp… estúpida.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy estúpida- se giro molesta.

-Tú misma lo dijiste.-menciono al tiempo que sonreía pero esta vez de arrogancia.

-Tú me engañaste. Es tu culpa.- volteo a mirar a otro lado.

-Es fácil engañarte.- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de la ojijade y lo volteaba para que lo mirara.

-Hmp.- frunció el ceño. Él sonrió arrogante y en un rápido movimiento le beso los labios y se levanto antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera salir de su shock.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Sakura, pero Sasuke ya no se encontraba en la habitación.-_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso en verdad me beso?_

**-No solo quería verte más de cerca… ¡claro que te beso baka!**

**-**_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

-**No se… no estoy en su cabeza… desgraciadamente-**dijo en un susurro lo último.

-_¿Y entonces por…?-_el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla.-Ino…-susurro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Apretó un botón y llevo el celular a su oreja.

-_Frentezota.-_saludo la rubia.

-Cerda.-le respondió.

-_Te llamaba para pedirte que vengas al estudio. _

_-_¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa. Desde que la conoció solo piso ese lugar dos veces y fueron visitas exprés.

-¿_Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te conocí?_

_-_Pues… no se a que te refieres.-dijo dudosa.

-_Hay frente de marquesina… -_suspiro Ino.- _Tu solo ven al estudio luego te cuento._

_-_Está bien, en unos minutos estoy allá.-

-_Ok, nos vemos frente._

-Nos vemos cerda.- y colgó.- ¿Qué querrá?

-¿Quién? – pregunto una voz masculina.

-Itachi-kun.-sonrió- la cer… digo Ino la chica que conocí en el centro me llamo, debo ir a su estudio más bien al de su madre.

-Bien no vuelvas tarde. No me gusta que andes por la calle de noche y sola.

-No te preocupes vendré en taxi.- se levanto y le planto un beso en la mejilla.-voy cambiarme y ya vuelvo.

Al momento en que Sakura entro a la habitación, Sasuke salió de la suya.

-Otouto.- saludo el Uchiha mayor.

-Baka.-saludo el menor.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Sakura al estudio de su amiga?- le propuso Itachi.

-¿Me ves cara de chofer?

-No. Pero no creo que sea lindo que ella salga como comúnmente sale vestida y que cualquier pervertido que pase por la calle quiera tirársele encima ¿no crees?- comento con aires indiferente mientras veía de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Sonrió internamente. Había caído.

-Bien la llevo.

-¿A quién llevas?- pregunto curiosa y a la vez con un muy pequeño rastro de celos.

-A ti molestia. Vamos.- dijo Sasuke al tiempo que tomaba la llave de su nuevo auto y caminaba a la puerta.

-Pues no pienso ir contigo cabello de gallina.-Bufo molesta por el apodo que él le había puesto.

-Deja de ser infantil y vamos.-Itachi los miro divertido, los últimos días vio que hacían el esfuerzo para no pelearse pero era imposible siempre había una pelea por muy mínima que sea. Parecían pareja. Bien, lo eran aunque ellos lo negaran.

-Ve con él Sakura me sentiré menos preocupado si te lleva.- interrumpió Itachi al ver que Sakura iba a reclamar algo.

-Está bien.- dijo para luego ir detrás de Sasuke.

Una vez en la cochera del edificio, ambos se dirigieron al hermoso descapotable BMW negro. Cada uno subió a su respectivo lugar y se pusieron los cinturones.

-Hmp ¿A dónde es que vas?- pregunto al momento que sacaba el auto del estacionamiento.

-A la agencia de modas Yamanaka.- respondió la pelirrosa, mirando por la ventana. Y es que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, la imagen de él robándole un beso paso por su cabeza, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Hmp… ¿acaso tu amiga es una tal Ino Yamanaka?-interrogo con aire desinteresado.

-Si ¿a caso la conoces?- pregunto al tiempo que despegaba su vista de la ventana y lo miraba fijamente.

-Sí. -respondió simplemente. En cambio Sakura lo miraba con más intensidad esperando que dijera algo mas, pero no lo hizo. Una sensación rara se removió en su estomago.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- no pudo evitar preguntárselo, ya que él era un mujeriego de primera. Pero la idea de que él y su nueva amiga se hubieran acostado le producía malestar.

-Hmp.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- estaba algo molesta. Y Sasuke lo noto. Interiormente sonrió arrogante, al pareces Sakurita estaba celosa.

-Hmp.

-Responde. –exigió

-Y si lo hice ¿qué? – ante esta respuesta Sakura frunció el ceño y se giro hacia la ventana. Al parecer el si se había acostado con ella. Y no podía negarlo, Ino era muy bonita. El malestar aumento y tuvo que contenerse de no lanzarse del auto para no permanecer más tiempo con él.

Al ver que Sakura se quedo callada, la miro de reojo y la vio mirando por la ventana con rostro serio.

-Era de esperarse, eres un mujeriego de primera.- escupió molesta cada palabra.

-¿Y eso a ti te interesa?- le gustaba verla enfadada, pero más le gustaba verla celosa.- ¿O a caso estas celosa Sa-ku-ra?-pregunto con burla.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti?- se mofo la pelirrosa.- si como no, y luego me salen alas.

-Pues tu actitud dice mucho.-se divertía con cada mueca que lograba ver de su acompañante. Era ahora de poder devolverle los malos ratos que él paso por culpa de ella.

-…-silencio fue todo lo que acompaño en el transcurso del viaje.

Y apenas el moreno aparco el auto, la pelirrosa salió echa una bala del auto. Sin darle tiempo al ojinegro de despedirla y poder seguir burlándose un poco más de ella. Verla celosa le encantaba.

.

.

.

.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras frente de marquesina.- saludo Ino con una sonrisa. En cambio Sakura tenía cara de perro rabioso. – Oye ¿qué te paso? Si sigues con esa cara se te llenara de arrugas.- se burlo la rubia. Sakura le envió una mirada envenenada.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?- tenía que sacarse la duda. La estaba matando.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿De dónde lo conoces?- la miro con curiosidad.

-_Bien, al parecer en verdad se conocen… ahora debo saber si se acostó con él._

**-¿Y por que el interés? ¿No era que lo que hiciera el cabeza de pato no te interesaba?**

**-**_Tú ¡Cállate!- _dijo molesta.

-Vivo con él. Respondió.

-¿Vives con él?- pregunto incrédula.

-Sí. ¿Qué relación tienes con Sasuke?-le pregunto rápidamente viendo que la rubia pensaba hacerle un interrogatorio del porque vivía con él y ese no era su interés, no quería darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

-Pues nos conocemos de la secundaria. A parte de que él es el mejor amigo de mi primo Naruto.-

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres su prima?

-Claro, pero por suerte yo no me caí de la cuna como él- respondió divertida haciendo que la pelirrosa soltara una pequeña risa.-Pero dime ¿Por qué vives con Sasuke-kun? Que yo sepa él no deja que ninguna mujer viva en la casa.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con él que luego te contare con más tiempo.-se apresuro a decir, ya vería como escapar de ese interrogatorio luego. –Ino…-la llamo

-¿Si frente?

-¿Tu…? Pues… -le costaba soltarlo.

-Dime-le animo la Yamanaka.

-¿Tú te acostaste con él?- pregunto rápidamente, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y agachara la cabeza de la vergüenza. Hubo silencio, en el que ella se vio obligada a levantar la mirada para ver a una Ino pestañar repetidas veces. A los pocos segundos, una carcajada melodiosa llego a sus oídos.

-Oh que buena broma. Jajajaja-

-Cerda…

-Claro que no Sakura- la interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa al terminar de reír.- Por Kami, él es un mujeriego de primera…-

-_Eso lo sé.-_pensó Sakura.

-No me acosté con él, aunque debo admitir que esta como quiere.- subía y bajaba las cejas con una mirada coqueta.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? Eres muy… bonita

-Porque no soportaría que me trataran como una basura, soy mujer y tengo orgullo. No como las cabezas huecas que se lanzan a sus pies.-le contesto al tiempo que con elegantes pasos se dirigía a la puerta que daba al gran salón.

-Ya veo…- estaba más tranquila. El hecho de que Ino no se hubiera acostado con él la tranquilizaba. Pero no eran por celos. Era porque no soportaría que su amiga allá sido una de las tantas estúpidas que se tiraron a sus pies.

-**Si claro…-**dijo con sarcasmo su inner.

-Bien Sakura… es hora de que cambies tu estilo de moda. Como te lo prometí, te hare una estrella de Hollywood- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta dejando ver a Sakura, a un mundo de maquilladoras, modelos, peluqueros y entre otros. Y eso no era todo había mucha pero mucha ropa.

-¡**Kyaaaa estoy en el paraíso!-**dijo entusiasmada su inner con corazones en los ojos.

-_Creo que estoy soñando-_pensó Sakura con brillo en los ojos y con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Frente cierra tu boca que ensucias el piso- comento divertida al ver la expresión de su amiga.- Vamos camina. Hoy entraste aquí como una pordiosera.- la ojijade que salió de su shock la miro enfadada.- pero saldrás echa una estrella- chillo de felicidad Ino al tiempo que la empujaba hacia el grupo de personas que se encontraban esperándolas.

-_Creo que será una larga tarde.-_comento para sí misma al ver la cantidad de personas que al parecer iban a transformarla en una estrella.

-¡**Kyaaaa tendremos guardarropa nuevo!**-chillo lo más alto que pudo al ver la cantidad de ropa que había apartada al parecer para ella. Por suerte estaba en su cabeza y nadie la escuchaba.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Gracias a todas las que comentaron y dejaron su RR…

Ah y si no tengo como minimo 20 RR no actualizo ajjajaja que mala que soy :P Igual creo q van a llegar ya que ahora me estoy preparando para un parcial del viernes y la entrega para el lunes jejejeje despues tngo nuevamente parcial el 7 y entrega el 12 asi q voy a estar desaparecida x un tiempo. :/


	7. La luna y el sol

Volví y perdonen por tardar pero no tnia tiempo y mas se me había roto la pc! Ahora tngo pc nueva jiji y bue espero que perdonen la tardanza pero deben comprender que muchas de las que estamos aquí y escriben tienen una vida y la mía es muy atareada ¬¬ los profesores no me dejan respirar!

Nada más que decir, cualquier consulta o crítica dejen un review ;)

**Cap. 7 La luna y el sol **

.

.

Los ronquidos inundaban la habitación. Las cortinas blancas impedían el paso completo de la luz del sol, dando a la habitación una tenue luz. El piso del lugar estaba hecho un desastre, ropa por aquí y por allá, papeles, cds, entre otras cosas, como envases de ramen instantáneo.

En la cama se podía apreciar una cabellera rubia, el joven se encontraba desparramado entre las sabanas. Y un hilo de baba corría desde su boca, la mejilla hasta llegar al colchón.

De repente los ronquidos fueron aplacados por el incesante y fuerte golpeteo de la puerta.

-¡NARUTO! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE LEVANTES O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!- el grito de la mujer podía escucharse a tres cuadras de esa casa. El joven que se encontraba en la cama, cayó al suelo asustado y desorientado.-¡CONTARE HASTA TRES!...1…2….

Cuando se despabilo un poco, entre tropezones corrió a la puerta.

-¡Aquí estoy! Ya me levante.-dijo apresurado el rubio.

-Si serás, llevo más de media hora llamándote desde la cocina y tú ni luces.-bramo furiosa la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Lo siento okaa-san, ayer me quede hasta muy tarde haciendo tarea de la universidad.-comento Naruto rascándose la nuca y sonriendo como un niño, toda una actuación para que su madre se clamara. No sabía que podía hacer esta vez si se enterara que estuvo hasta muy tarde en un bar con sus amargados amigos y que tuvo que entrar por la ventana para que ella no se enterara de la hora de su llegada.

-Si claro…-dijo su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.-muéstramelo.-extendió su mano hacia el muchacho quien enseguida comenzó a sudar frio.

-Eh… pues… veras… no sé dónde lo deje.-se hizo a un lado para que viera el desastre que había en su habitación. Su madre hizo una mueca de horror y asco.

-No me sorprendería encontrar un nido de rata allí.-estaba molesta y eso aumentaba.- será mejor que para antes de que termine el día tengas este desorden hecho orden ¿Entendiste?- Naruto solo asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.- bien… pero ahora baja a desayunar, tu padre te está esperando.-comento feliz mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-_Que bipolar._-una gotita de sudor cruzo su frente en muestra de alivio.

- ¡Y deja de llegar a casa a las cuatro de la mañana o mandare a enrejar las ventanas!- grito desde las escaleras. El Uzumaki trago grueso, Kushina siempre cumplía con sus amenazas.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y en unos minutos después salía ya bañado y cambiado con una bermuda playera azul con rayas anaranjadas a los costados, una remera blanca mangas cortar, una campera naranja con una espiral en su espalda y unas sandalias de playa. Se puso en su hombro derecho una mochila naranja en donde llevaba cosas para ir la playa.

Bajo hasta la planta principal y fue directo a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba su padre Minato Namizake, un hombre de unos 36 años, de cabellos rubios más largos que el menor e igual de despeinados, unos hermosos ojos azules claros y de unos 1.78 de alto. El patriarca se encontraba sentado en la punta de la mesa, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café un una de sus manos. Y su madre Kushina Uzumaki, seguramente preparándole el desayuno. Una mujer de cabellos rojizos largos hasta la cintura, de ojos azul eléctrico, de unos 35 años y 1.65 de altura. Una bella mujer.

-Hola otou-san- saludo al tiempo que se sentaba a su izquierda.

-¿Dónde has estado anoche Naruto?-pregunto tranquilamente su padre.

-Estuve con el teme y perdí la noción del tiempo.- se resignó a responder con la verdad, su padre se daría cuenta si mentía y no le convenía.-No tengo diez años, ya tengo 19 y todavía me tratan como a un crio.-bufo.

-Tienes razón, pero esas no son horas de llegar tu madre estaba muy preocupada…-dijo, poniendo el periódico a un costado y se acercó a Naruto para que solo él lo escuchara.- Y totalmente insoportable.-le susurro. Naruto rio por lo bajo.

-Te escuche Minato.- dijo la femenina que se encontraba de espaldas sirviendo el desayuno a su hijo. A los dos les corrió un escalofrío.

-¿De qué hablas mujer? No he dicho nada.- Minato movía nerviosamente las manos.

-Hmp… toma Naruto-chan- dejo el desayuno frente al rubio quien en unos pocos segundos se lanzó a devorarlo.

-Edgstkadhsgjsajghehyhskh.-

-No hables con la boca llena.- reprendió Kushina a Naruto dándole con un trapo en la cabeza.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el joven luego de tragar lo que comió.- Bien iré a casa de Neji.- se levantó y se acercó a su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Saluda a su familia de mi parte.-dijo su madre.

-¡Claro!-tomo su mochila, las llaves de su auto y rápidamente desapareció del lugar rumbo a la casa Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

En la casa Hyuuga, dos muchachas se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión. Una de ellas poseía el cabello azul oscuro hasta la cintura y los ojos color perla, característico de su familia. De 1.65 metros de altura y 18 años de edad. Su nombre Hinata Hyuuga. La otra de cabellera castaña, peinada en dos conguitos. Ella era un año mayor que la anterior y media 1.68. Tenten Ama. Ambas se encontraban viendo video clips de sus bandas favoritas. Hasta que el sonido del timbre capto su atención. Antes que algunas de ellas hagan algo, un muchacho de cabellos largos y castaños cruzo la sala rumbo a la puerta principal.

-¡Neji!-se escuchó el chillido feliz de un joven.

-No grites imbécil.- lo insulto el otro.

-Eres un amargado.-

-Hmp… ya dime ¿a qué vienes?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-¡Oye! Encima que vengo a…

-Habla de una vez.-lo interrumpió.

-Vine a invitarte a la playa Chiba y…-

-No-nuevamente lo interrumpió.

-Pero…-

-Eh dicho que no.

-Vamos, el día está muy lindo…no seas amargado Neji.

-No molestes…

-Naruto tiene razón ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el día?-la castaña se acercó al dúo al escuchar "playa", interrumpiendo lo que Neji, quien la miro con molestia-¿Tu que dices Hinata?- le pregunto a la ojiperla a un lado suyo.

-¡Tenten-chan! ¡Hina-chan!-chillo el rubio abrazando a la peli azul, quien se encontraba más a su alcance, acariciando su mejilla con la de la ahora sonrojada muchacha.

-Hmp, suelta a Hinata cabeza hueca.- de un empujón logro sacar del abrazo a la muchacha que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

-¡Eres malo!-reprocho lloriqueando el Uzumaki.

-Yo me apunto a tu salida Naruto-comento Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Y-yo también m-me apunto.-dijo en tono suave Hinata, jugando con sus dedos y con las mejillas aun teñidas de carmín.

-Hmp deberé ir…-dijo con fastidio el castaño.

-¡Qué bien! Llamare al teme, dattebayo

Mientras las muchachas corrían escaleras arriba para arreglarse, Neji subía detrás de ellas pero más tranquilamente. Naruto saco su celular y marco el número de Sasuke. A los tres tonos atendió.

-_Dobe.-_se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Teme!- grito con toda la intención de dejar sordo al moreno.

-_¡Demonios Naruto! ¿Acaso quieres dejarme sordo?_-bramo furioso Sasuke.

-Jeje… ya, solo era una broma.

-_Hmp_

-Prepárate y lleva a Sakura a la playa Chiba.

-_No_

-¿Tú también? Ya dejen de ser tan amargados, Neji ira junto con Tenten-chan y Hinata-chan. Intente llamar a Gaara pero al parecer sigue dormido. Vamos dattebayo.

-_No_

-Bien entonces iré hasta allí y hare un escándalo gritando que eres gay y que solo te acuestas con muchas chicas para ocultar tus verdaderos gustos.-amenazo el rubio. Del otro lado se escuchó un gruñido.

-_Iré, pero no Sakura._

-¿Por qué no?

-_Por que no._

-Llamare a Ino-chan para que le avise.- aviso con una sonrisa zorruna dibujada en el rostro. Se había enterado de que su prima y la peli rosa eran amigas y que hace un par de días atrás Ino le hizo el cambio de look. Estaba seguro que Sasuke no quería llevarla porque habrá quedado divina. Se estaba volviendo posesivo.

-_¡Hmp! Como quieras cabeza hueca… pero me las pagaras._-dicho lo último corto sin darle oportunidad al rubio de decir algo más.

-Teme estas más que hundido jajaja-

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?-pregunto curiosa Tenten.

-A pues nada… ¿ya están listas?-hablo con entusiasmo.

-Si ya estamos listas.-dijo con la misma efusividad que el rubio.

La castaña tenia puesto un short rojo y una musculosa blanca con un dibujo de Snoopy en el medio, sus sandalias de playa eran del mismo color que el short. La peli azul vestía un vestido playero celeste muy claro largo hasta la mitad del muslo, se podría apreciar las tiras del bikini alrededor de su cuello color azul y calzaba unas sandalias de playa eran blancas.

-Hmp vamos antes de que me arrepienta.- Neji se notaba fastidioso.

El llevaba una bermuda playera blanca con estampado el estampado de una calavera en un costado, una remera mangas cortas color gris y sandalias negras.

-¡Si a la playa!- grito Naruto mientras salían de la casa.-Pero antes vamos a buscar a Gaara, estoy seguro que no quiso contestarme. Bola de amargados.-susurro lo último haciendo un puchero.

.

.

.

.

Un pelirrojo se encontraba reparando su motocicleta, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona detrás de él, que poseía una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en los labios.

-¡GAARA!-grito esa persona cerca de su oído. Lo próximo que se vio fue a un rubio en el suelo con el pelirrojo encima a punto de estamparle un puño en la cara.- ¡Cálmate solo fue una broma!-dijo rápido con cara de terror.

-Hmp, no vuelvas a intentarlo porque te mato-dijo siseando Gaara, señal de que estaba molesto.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer lo prometo.-Naruto levanto una mano en muestra de promesa.

-Hmp.-se levantó de encima del rubio y volvió a su motocicleta.

-Oye los chicos y chicas vamos a la playa ¿te unes?

-No.

-Oh vamos ¿es que acaso hoy es el día de decir no a Naruto?-refunfuño el rubio.

-Hmp

-Gaara vamos hoy es un lindo día.-dijo la castaña.-si te aburres puedes irte.-propuso al no recibir respuesta.

-Hmp.-se levantó del suelo y se limpió las manos con un trapo. La miro fijamente y no dijo nada más en los siguientes minutos.

-Hmp será mejor que aceptes Naruto está de fastidioso y no creo que quieras que haga un escándalo aquí ¿o sí?-dijo Neji. Al ver que Tenten y Naruto se tardaban y que Gaara estaba plantado frente a ellos solo mirándolos decidió intervenir dejando a Hinata esperando en su Volvo plateado.

-Hmp.- luego de eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su casa.-Ya vuelvo.

En poco tiempo, el pelirrojo apareció con vestido con una bermuda playera negra, una musculosa blanca y sandalias negras. Llevaba un colgante con un dije de una media luna en su cuello. En su espalda colgaba una mochila roja y negra en donde llevaba sus cosas. Naruto y Neji se encargaron de guardarle las herramientas que estaba utilizando en la cochera y verificaron que a la moto no le faltara alguna pieza.

-Hmp solo estaba ajustando los frenos.- dijo al ver a Neji analizando su moto.

-Hmp bien ¿vas con ella?-pregunto refiriéndose al vehículo de Gaara. El pelirrojo asintió tomándola y llevándola hacia la calle.

-¿Temari-chan no está?- interrogo el rubio.

-No.

-Oh bueno... Vamos que seguro el teme ya está allá.

-¿Llamaste a Ino?-dijo Tente a Naruto.

-Si ya le envié un mensaje y va para allá junto a Sakura-chan.-comento dirigiéndose a su auto naranja.

-¿Quién es Sakura-chan?-pregunto Tenten.

-Ya la conocerán.

La castaña junto a Neji se subieron al Volvo en donde Hinata los esperaba, Naruto en su Mustang naranja y Gaara en su Harley Davidson roja y negra. Todos rumbo a la playa.

.

.

.

.

-Ese dobe ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?-bufo el moreno apoyado en su BMW.-Hmp… seguro Sakura llegara con Ino- miraba los alrededores para ver si localizaba algún auto de sus amigos. Y el recuerdo de cuando la fue a buscar a la agencia Yamanaka cruzo por su cabeza. Bufo molesto. Ino la había cambiado completamente y ese estilo le quedaba de maravilla. De solo recordar sus piernas y como los hombres que pasaban por allí la miraban, su sangre hervía.

Sasuke vestía una bermuda azul marino, una remera manga corta blanca con estampado, unos anteojos de sol y unas sandalias de playa azul y blanco. Estaba aburrido y su paciencia era muy poca. Volvió a bufar poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda playera. No se dio cuenta que un pelinegro de coleta se colocaba a un lado de él.

-Que problemático ¿aún no llegaron?-otro moreno con cara de aburrimiento se acercó al azabache.

-Hmp Shikamaru.-saludo el Uchiha.-No y si no llega ahora le romperé la cabeza con alguna roca.

-Pues se salvó, porque allí vienen.-dijo apuntando al auto naranja que venía seguido de una moto y un auto plateado.

-Ya era hora.-se encamino hacia los autos y allí vio a Tenten y Hinata quienes lo saludaron. Ayudo a las chicas a bajar las cosas que habían traído junto a Shikamaru. Neji desapareció en busca de hielo y algunas bebidas ya que su querida prima y su atolondrada amiga se habían olvidado.

-¿Ya llego Sakura-chan? Ino dijo que estaban llegando cuando la llame.-le comento el rubio al pelinegro, mientras colocaba unas sombrillas.

-Hmp no.- fue solo lo que dijo Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Un Volkswagen Beetle Barbie, se apareció en el estacionamiento, de donde bajaron una peli rosa y una rubia.

La rubia vestía un vestido de una maga de colores violetas corto hasta un poco más de medio muslo, de corte bote dejando sus hombros al descubierto y las tiras del bikini violeta que se amarraban a su cuello. Unos anteojos de sol con marco negro y blanco, y unas sandalias de poco taco color blanco.

La peli rosa llevaba un vertido igual de corto que la rubia pero color rojo pero con un muy pronunciado escote que dejaba ver el bikini negro con estampado de flores de cerezo y un colgante de un sol con la mitad de sus rayos en un costado. Unos anteojos de sol estilo rockero y unas sandalias con poco tacón del mismo color del vestido y el bikini. Su cabello estaba corto, al estilo del personaje Alice Cullen de la saga crepúsculo, Ino se encargó de todo su guarda ropa y había decidido un estilo rock rebelde y sexy. Ya que por lo que conocía de ella, ese estilo le quedaría muy bien. Aunque tuvo quejas sobre su cabello, la peli rosa termino por encantarle.

Ya estacionado el auto y con sus bolsos en mano se dirigieron a la playa buscando a los chicos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! ¡Por aquí!-grito el rubio, haciendo que el resto volteara para ver donde el rubio miraba. Las chicas se acercaron a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites así?- reprocho Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-No me pegues Ino-chan-lloriqueo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.-Sakura-chan te presento al resto del grupo.-tomo la mano de la peli rosa guiándola hasta el grupo en donde la miraban atentamente. En especial unos ojos negros y aguamarina.

-Hola un gusto conocerlos al fin.-saludo amistosamente Sakura soltándose del agarre de Naruto.

-Ellas son Tenten-chan y Hinata-chan, la prima de Neji.-el Uzumaki comenzó con la presentación y señalo a los tres.

-Hola un gusto conocerte Sakura, soy Tenten Ama.-saludo la castaña.

-H-hola S-sakura-san.-Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia.-soy Hinata Hyuuga.

-Hmp un gusto Sakura-san, soy Neji Hyuuga.-el castaño imito a su prima.

-Por favor solo Sakura.-sonrió. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y Neji solo la miro más intensamente.

-Él es el vago de Shikamaru.-dijo Naruto señalando al pelinegro.

-Es de mala educación señalar Naruto.-Ino nuevamente lo golpeo.

-Gomen, ya no me pegues duele.-

-Pues se mas educado.

-Que problemático, soy Shikamaru Nara.-el pelinegro saludo a la peli rosa, ignorando a los rubios que comenzaron a pelear.-Creo que tendré que terminar de presentarlos yo. Él es Sasuke Uchiha…

-Ya nos conocemos Shikamaru.-interrumpió Sasuke.

-¿Así? ¿De dónde?-pregunto curiosa Tenten.

-Vivo conmigo.-dicho eso sonrió arrogante al ver a Neji bufar, ya conocía la mirada que le dirigió a la peli rosa, clara muestra de que estaba interesado y no permitiría que el castaño pusiera sus manos encima de ella.

-¿Vives con él?- esta vez la pregunta fue para Sakura.

-Sí, pero solo de pasada.-contesto algo nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué vives con él? ¿Eres su novia, o qué?-volvió a interrogar la castaña.

-No, no soy su novia ni nada. Solo amigos y me quedo de pasada a solucionar un problema y a visitar a mi madre que trabaja en Tokio.-ese interrogatorio ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, solo rogaba que la castaña lo preguntara nada más.

-¿Y por qué no quedas en lo de tu madre?-

-**¿Y por qué no cierras tu maldito pico y dejas de preguntar? ¿Acaso tiene complejo de policía?-**su inner ya estaba enfadada.

-¿Es necesario todo el interrogatorio?-pregunto Sakura ya un poco harta de las preguntas de Tenten.

-Lo siento solo era curiosidad.-respondió ofendida.

-Tenten, ella no queda en lo de su madre porque no tiene lugar y como Sasuke es su amigo quedo con él.-dijo Ino al ver a la castaña algo enfadada. Ella ya le había hecho ese interrogatorio pero Sakura le conto la verdad y le hizo prometer no contárselo a nadie.

-Está bien no era mi intención incomodarte.-la castaña le sonrió a Sakura, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien ya acabado el interrogatorio, él es Gaara no Sabaku.-la rubia presento a Gaara que miro a la peli rosa con algo de sorpresa clavado en sus ojos.

Desde que la vio de lejos sospecho que de fuera la persona que él creía, pero ahora que la veía de cerca, definitivamente era _ella_.

Sakura cruzo sus ojos con las aguamarinas y un vago recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza.

_Flash Back._

_Una niña de unos cinco años, estaba sentada junto a un pelirrojo en la pequeña plaza en donde se conocieron, el pequeño la miraba triste tras la noticia que su querida amiga le había dado. Ella se iría a vivir a Shirakawago por que su padre estaba enfermo y su quería cambiar de aires._

_-No te preocupes Gaara-kun, no voy a olvidarme de ti.- le sonrió la peli rosa tomando la mano del niño._

_-No volveré a verte.-aseguro el pequeño._

_-Claro que sí._

_-No, nos veremos más, tú me dejas como todos los demás.- le reprocho molesto y triste._

_-No lo hare.-la pequeña se levantó del banco y se colocó enfrente del niño.-Todos los días te recordare lo prometo.-levanto su dedo menique y lo unió al de su amigo. Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.-Espera tengo algo para ti.-se descolgó del cuello una cadena con un dije de una luna y un sol unidos, los separo y le entrego la luna a su amigo.-Tu eres como la luna, a pesar de toda la tristeza que te rodea siempre tendrás un brillo especial, aunque tú lo niegues y lo quieras apagar. _

_Gaara miro el dije y el que Sakura tenía y sonrió.-Y tú eres como el sol, iluminas mi vida con tu luz.-dijo sonrojado._

_-Creo que si.-dijo también sonrojada._

_-No me olvides.-le pidió _

_-No lo hare Gaara-kun.-luego de eso lo abrazo._

_-Te quiero Sakura-chan-le dijo estrechando aún más el cuerpo de su amiga al suyo._

_-Yo también Gaara-kun…_

_Fin Flash Back._

La peli rosa toco su colgante y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Gaara-kun…-dijo en un susurro y se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, quien algo aturdido la sostuvo. Paso sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de la muchacha y estrecho su cuerpo con el suyo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la peli rosa.

-Sakura…-dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo, con todas las emociones corriendo por su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

Les agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron.

Jess

setsuna17

marijf22

MinakoUchiha

Asukasoad

amaya-chan

kyo nakamura

Citlalliiify

Chiharu No Natsumi

Piffle Priincess

Sebashu

Cris0408

Sakubell

sakiera-chan

MGGSS

Nahomi-hime-chan

Genesis

EdiitH

Marjugagu

hatake-katia

chidorisagara

Antotis

MiisakiiKiss

arisaku

En el próximo cap. Se contare más del cambio de look de Sakura, el recuerdo de Sasuke cuando la fue a buscar. En este cap. Nombre el corte de cabello, pero no pude definir bien el estilo ya que iba a la playa y una no va tan producida allí ¿o sí? Jajaja bue Ino seguro que si jajaja. Bue espero que les allá gustado. ¿Qué paso entre Gaara y Sakura durante su infancia? Mmm… lo dejo en suspenso ;)

Un Bso y nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	8. Mariposas en el estomago

Hola a tods, me alegra que el cap. Anterior les allá gustado. Jajaja lo deje en mucho suspenso… pero en este cap. Se verá algo de la infancia de estos dos. Y se vienen los celos!

Oh lei el manga… los cap. Q me faltaban y casi lloro en el manga 509 creo en donde muere Konan T-T xq? La quería tantoooo!

¿Qué les gustaría ver en algún cap.? Según lo que lean hoy me responden… puede que a alguna la complazca ;)

**Cap. 8 Mariposas en el estomago**

.

.

.

.

El resto del grupo miraba la escena, curiosos, sorprendidos, extrañados y hasta celosos. Era muy raro ver al mismísimo Gaara abrazar de aquella manera a la peli rosa, más bien nunca abrazo a nadie. Nunca con tanto cariño. Ni tampoco dejaba que nadie lo abrazara. También era muy raro que ellos dos se conocieran, esa extrañeza era por parte de Ino, Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke sentía su sangre hervir, luego de salir de la sorpresa y ver como esos dos se abrazaban le entraron ganas de partirle la cara a Gaara.

_-¿De dónde demonios se conocen?_- se preguntó le pelinegro molesto.

-¿Oye de donde se conocen?-pregunto Naruto a la pareja que se encontraba mirándose a los ojos, la ojijade se encontraba con la felicidad plasmada en el rostro y el pelirrojo tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Ambos al escuchar la pregunta se voltearon a ver al rubio.

-Pues…Gaara-kun y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia ¿no es así?-contesto feliz Sakura.

-¡_¿Gaara-kun? Esto se está poniendo peor de lo que pensaba._-el moreno estaba molesto y su molestia aumento cuando vio la mano de Gaara aferrada a la cintura de la ojijade.-_Creo que tendré que poner en su lugar a Sabaku. _–pensó celoso.

-¡Wau! Gaara te lo tenías bien guardado.-el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Hmp.-Gaara miro hacia otro lado sin soltar a la peli rosa. Pero sintió una mirada penetrante en su persona, dirigió su vista hasta el responsable y vio los ojos ónix de su amigo, que lo miraba con claras intenciones de saltarle encima. La pregunta que le paso por la cabeza fue ¿Por qué? Intento buscar la respuesta, y ella llego cuando vio la mirada de Sasuke dirigirse a la mano de él posada en la cintura de la muchacha._-Así que estas celoso Uchiha.-_afirmo internamente.-_Pero no pienso dejar que te la quedes. No voy a dejar que la uses.-_con ese pensamiento miro fijamente al moreno.

-¿A caso eran novios?-pregunto Ino de forma picara.

-¡Ino! ¡Éramos muy pequeños!- exclamo Sakura avergonzada.

-¿Y qué? Mi primer novio fue a los 6 años.-comento como si nada.

-Eso no es un novio Ino, solo un juego de niños. Cuando nos conocimos, Gaara tenía 6 y yo 5 años.

-Valla ¿y encima aún se recuerdan?-dijo sorprendida.- ¿Hace cuánto que no se han vuelto a ver?

-Pues…-

-13 años.-interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-¡¿13 años? ¡Esto parece una telenovela de los más romántica!-chillo la rubia con corazones en los ojos. Sakura se sonrojo y Gaara solo atino a medio sonreír.

-_Telenovela romántica, mis bolas.-_pensó rabioso Sasuke.

-¿Pero qué dices Ino? No confundas las cosas.-dijo Sakura.

-Los que se aman de chicos, se cansan de grandes.-

-Ino no es así…es los que se pelean de chicos, se casan de grandes.-

-Pues en el caso de ustedes es como yo digo. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

-_Con el único que se casara Sakura es conmigo, es más, es MI prometida.-_Sasuke estaba por explotar, todos esos comentarios de la rubia lo estaban sacando de quicio.

-¡Cerda!- grito la ojijade totalmente colorada.

-Jajaja deberías haber visto tú cara, por poco le quitas el trono a Hinata.- la morena al escuchar el comentario sonrojo aún más que Sakura.-No te preocupes Hina-chan nadie ocupara tu lugar.- la rubia abrazo a la morena que se encontraba en competencia con el tomate.

-Ya, ya quiero saber cómo se conocieron. No todos los días ves al cubo de hielo 3 estar tan blando.-dijo la castaña sentándose en una toalla tendida en la arena. El resto la imito.

-Pues…

_**Flash Back Pov. Sakura **_

_Desde pequeña siempre me gusto ir a la plaza que se encontraba a unas cuadras de mi casa. Como uno de los tantos días en que mi padre me acompañaba, fui. Era otoño y hacia un poco de frio. Ya en el parque mi padre se cruzó con uno de sus amigos y yo aproveche para escabullirme. No tenía amigos, ya que todos se bullaban de mi frente y por eso lo ocultaba tras un flequillo. _

_Me puse a corretear a las aves se encontraban allí. Hasta en un descuido me caí. Escuche la risa de los niños que estaban cerca. Me levante llorando y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento una niña que siempre me molestaba me empujo._

_-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. Una frente de marquesina-me dijo con burla. Yo solo atine a bajar la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no te levantas? Ensucias el suelo._

_Cuando me levante volví a caer producto de otro empujón pero de un niño. La risa de los niños hacía eco en mi cabeza. Y de la nada todo se volvió silencio. Levante mi vista para ver qué era lo que causo ese silencio repentino y ahí delante de mí se encontraba un niño de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos aguamarina. Me miraba fijamente y en uno de sus brazos llevaba un oso de peluche. Estaba serio y su mirada me daba miedo. Lo único que pude pensar era que ese niño seria otro de los que me molestarían. Pero no fue así. Una de sus manos estaba tendida hacia mí. Escuche los susurros del resto pero no les tome importancia solo me quede mirando al niño, quien al ver que no tomaba su mano frunció el ceño y atino a sacar su mano. Sin pensarlo la tome antes de que la quitara y él me jalo ayudándome a levantarme. No me di cuenta de que aun sostenía su mano hasta que él hablo…_

_-Me devuelves mi mano.-dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que creí que no le entendería. Me sonroje y como si su mano quemara lo solté._

_-Lo siento…-susurre bajando la cabeza intentando ocultar mi sonrojo._

_-Hmp.-escuche como se alejaba. Levante mi cabeza y lo vi dirigirse hacia un pequeño lago artificial. _

_-Tuviste suerte frentona.- escuche decir a la niña que me empujo. No entendí el por qué me había dicho eso. Acaso le tenían miedo al niño. Pues al parecer si, su manera de mirar daba escalofríos._

_Desde ese día iba con más frecuencia a la plaza. Y siempre lo veía sentado con su oso en los brazos mirando el lago fijamente. Él tampoco tenía amigos, pero yo no me animaba a acercarme. Hasta que un día tome valor y me acerque._

_-Hola…-susurre y estaba segura de que no me escucho.-M-mi nombre e-es Sakura…y yo…pues, quería darte las gracias.-el no se volteaba y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dije un poco más fuerte. Lo vi voltear hacia mí y mirarme de forma penetrante. El escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar levemente. _

_-¿Por qué me hablas si me tienes miedo?-dijo fríamente. Yo di un pequeño brinco y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente._

_-Y-yo no te tengo miedo.-dije nerviosa, el me miraba serio. No podía creer que un niño tan pequeño tenía esa mirada tan fría y triste.- yo quiero ser tu amiga.-sonreí esperando que él se sacara la idea de que le temía. Yo no lo hacía más bien tenía mucha vergüenza._

_-¿Mi amiga?-dijo entre sorprendido y burlón._

_-Si-dije segura acercándome para sentarme a su lado. El frunció el ceño cuando vio que me acerque y le sonreí._

_-Hmp… eres rara.-sus ojitos se entrecerraron y me miraron fijo. Yo me sonroje y voltee mi rostro._

_-Yo no tengo amigos y como tu…-_

_-Hmp ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga? Todos me tienen miedo, todos se alejan de mi ¿Por qué tú quieres estar conmigo?-me interrumpió y todas sus preguntas me marearon. Volví a mirarlo y esta vez mantuve mi mirada con la suya. Sus ojos estaban tristes y fríos, no eran los ojos de un niño, cálidos y alegres. Yo quería saber que era lo que le pasaba ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Solo estando con él lo sabría. Yo quería que fuera feliz, yo lo hacía…_

_-Porque quiero que tus ojos sean cálidos.-fue lo que salió de mis labios sin mi permiso. Lo vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa y extrañes. Sus gestos me hicieron sonrojar nuevamente. Él era tan lindo._

_-¿Cálidos?- susurro bajando su mirada. Tome valor y aun sonrojada dirigí mi mano a la suya, y la tome. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago y él pego un pequeño salto de la impresión. Me miro y yo le sonreí sintiendo mis mejillas arder por mi acción. Vi como un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y apretó un poco mi mano.-Si…_

_-¿Qué?-no había escuchado lo que dijo._

_-Si quiero que seas mi amiga…-susurro mirando hacia el lago. Yo me sentí feliz, por fin tendría un amigo. Tanta era mi felicidad que me lance a abrazarlo. Él volvió a pegar un brinco del susto. Era demasiado impulsiva. _

_-Lo siento…- me separe y note que los dos estábamos sonrojados .Y las mariposas en mi estómago seguían volando ¿Por qué será?_

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

-Valla yo tenía razón, ustedes se querían…-dijo Ino luego de escuchar el relato de Sakura. Ésta se sonrojo.

-Si nos queríamos y nos seguimos queriendo… pero no como tú crees Ino.-dijo Sakura.

-_Esto no me agrada, si ella sentía algo por Gaara puede que lo vuelva a sentir.-_pensó el pelinegro. Escuchar a Sakura hablar así de Gaara revolvió sus entrañas.-_No puedo permitirlo. Ella ahora es mía.-_ no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sakura no ahora que comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella.

-Pero ahora son grandes… todo puede pasar.-comento la castaña, que al escuchar la historia la idea de juntarlos le pareció maravillosa.

-Jajaja ¿Quién diría que Gaara se sonrojara?-rio el rubio, pero Gaara lo callo golpeándolo en la cabeza.- ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo me golpeas?-lloriqueo el rubio.

-Desde ahora idiota.-dijo Gaara fríamente.

-Hmp no creí que fueras tan blando Gaara.-dijo Sasuke.-Pareces niña.

-Hmp no me interesa lo que pienses Sasuke.-dijo Gaara mirándolo retadoramente.-tú no lo entiendes.-sonrió de forma arrogante.

-¿Qué debo entender según tú?-pregunto el moreno.

-No tengo por qué explicarte. ¿No eras el mejor? Deberías entender.-contesto el pelirrojo. Estaba seguro que Sasuke entendía su indirecta. El no entendería como es que una persona como Sakura lograba derretir hasta el más frio de los hielos, el no entendía lo que era tener el cariño de Sakura.

-Si tienes que decirme algo dímelo sin rodeos Sabaku no.-siseo el Uchiha molesto. Había entendido la indirecta, pero quería que se lo dijera en la cara, así tendría un motivo para partirle el rostro a golpes.

-Ya muchachos no deben de pelear.- intento calmar Naruto. No entendía como es que tan de repente el clima cambio de uno cálido y entre amigos a uno tensionado y a punto de desatarse una pelea.

-No te metas Naruto, este asunto es entre Sabaku y yo.-Sasuke se levantó mirando retadoramente al pelirrojo.

-Hmp ¿Por qué te alteras tanto Uchiha?-dijo Gaara tranquilamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie enfrentando al moreno.

-Oigan no sean problemáticos. Vinimos a pasar el día entre amigos, esta pelea es absurda.-hablo Shikamaru intentando hacer entrar en razón a los muchacho.

-Shikamaru tiene razón.-apoyo Ino.- esto es absurdo.

-N-no se pelee.- susurro Hinata.

-Hmp cálmate Sasuke ¿desde cuándo te enfadas por cualquier tontería?-esta vez hablo Neji que ya estaba preparándose para detener cualquier idiotez que hicieran.

-Hmp.-dijo Sasuke quitándose la remera y caminando rumbo al mar. Necesitaba refrescar su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Gaara?-reprocho Sakura. No entendía que sucedió.

-Hmp.-Gaara tomo la mano de Sakura jalándola para que se levantara.-Ven debemos hablas.-y sin que ella pudiera protestar tiro de ella para que lo siguiera.

-No entiendo nada-dijo Tenten.

-Yo menos.-dijo Naruto viendo a su amigo lanzarse al agua.

.

.

.

.

**Pov. Sasuke**

¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿Desde cuándo soy celoso de una mujer?... desde que ella apareció. Y cuando creí que por fin podría seducirla, viene la gran noticia de que ella es amiga del idiota de Gaara. Antes era Itachi, ahora el pelirrojo. Y para completar el cartón, Neji ya le echo el ojo ¿Es que no entienden que esa mujer es MIA? Es MI prometida, MI futura esposa, MIA y de nadie más. Pero no… ella quiere mantener en secreto el hecho que estamos comprometidos. Pues no será así, me encargare de que mi padre mantenga en pie el matrimonio y si eso no funciona tendré que tomar medidas drástica.

Me mojo el rostro, estoy furioso. No puedo evitarlo, desde que pobre su cuerpo no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. Y desde que la eh vuelto a ver y vino aquí no lo he vuelto a probar. ¡KAMI! Para empeorar las cosas, la loca de Ino la convirtió en una diosa. De solo recordar como la encontré, me dan ganas de ir por ella y comerle la boca otra vez.

_Flash Back._

_Itachi insistió en que la fuera a buscar a la agencia, utilizando como herramienta de mis celos, la posibilidad de que ella pueda cruzarse con un muchacho y que pueda surgir algo. O de que hay demasiados pervertidos por la ciudad. Todas las idioteces que dijo le sirvió, ya que tome mis llaves y a toda velocidad fui hasta allá. _

_La había dejado hace como cinco horas atrás y suponía que ya habría acabado. Pero me equivoque, estuve dos horas y media más, hasta que la pude divisar en uno de los pasillos. Y demonios que tenía ganas de lanzarme a ella… al parecer Ino se encargó de cambiar su look, y la odio por ello. Ahora tendré más problemas de los que ya tengo. Si antes Itachi estaba caliente con ella, ahora hará lo posible para llevársela a la cama._

_Vestía una pollera jeans que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, demasiado corta para mi gusto. Una remera blanca de corte bote que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y encima de ella llevaba un chaleco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus senos, el cual me entretuve un poco. Unas botas cortas negras y con tachas. Y su cabello llevaba un corte distinto, más corto y con desmechado, dándole un toque rebelde y sexy. _

_Me acerque a ella, ya que estaba muy entretenida hablando con Ino, y los pocos hombres que pasaban por allí la observaban de más. _

-Hmp ¿ya acabaste?-_le pregunte poniéndome a un lado de ella, que al escucharme pego un brinco del susto. Sonreí internamente._

-Sasuke…-_dijo ella en un susurro_.- me asustaste bastardo…-_me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre, en forma amistosa. Yo alce una ceja, bien eso era raro. _

_-_Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-_me saludo Ino. Y la conversación que tuve con Sakura a la mañana pasó por mi cabeza. Sonreí coquetamente, la haría morir de los celos otra vez._

_-_Hola I-N-O- _dije seductoramente_.-Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, y estas preciosa._-mi pequeña sonrisa se agrando un poco más al ver la cara de Sakura, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_-_Oh gracias Sasuke-kun… pero tu galanura conmigo no funciona y lo sabes.-_escuche una leve risa de parte de mi peli rosa. Bien el juego no me salió como quería. Había olvidado que ya había intentado con Ino tiempo atrás, pero el dobe de Naruto le comento como era yo y mi manera de manejarme con las mujeres. Cangándome la jugada._

_-_Hmp, solo era cortes.

-Pues entonces gracias.-_me guiño un ojo y miro a Sakura_.-Bien frente de marquesina ya hice mi trabajo, solo queda el apuesto muchacho y ese es tu trabajo.-_le guiño un ojo y le sonrió de forma picara_.-Ve y devórate a todos los hombres que puedas. Eres libre recuérdalo.-_ si claro como si yo fuera a permitírselo. La vi alejarse y desaparecer en una de las tantas puertas. Mire a Sakura y me acerqué a ella. Volvería a probar esos labios, hoy solo fue un roce, pero quiero más. _

_-_Hmp veo que estuvieron muy entretenidas.-_la observe de arriba hacia abajo deteniéndome un poco en sus senos. Y volví a mirar sus ojos._ _Estaba sonrojada levemente y eso aumento mi ego. Al parecer no le soy indiferente._

-Si un poco…am… ¿no vamos?-_estaba nerviosa por mi cercanía, pero no pensaba dejarla escapar._

_-_Claro por qué no…-_y en un movimiento rápido tome su brazo y la jale hacia mí, estampando mis labios sobre los suyo. Tome su cintura apretándola hacia mi cuerpo, sé que eran movimientos muy rápidos, pero si dejaba que pensara se me escaparía._

_Delinee con mi lengua sus labios pidiendo permiso, ella estaba en shock, así que sin darse cuenta entreabrió sus labios dándome la oportunidad de adentrarme en ellos. Tome su nuca impidiéndole que retroceda, apreté su agarre de su cintura y comencé a jugar con mi lengua dentro de su cavidad. Era la gloria, su boca sabia a cereza, como la primera vez en que la bese. Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Esto estaba estupendo. Ahora era ella la que jugaba con mi lengua, intentando adentrar la suya en mi boca. El beso era demandante, posesivo y hasta apasionado. Si seguía así terminaría excitándome más de lo que estoy. Sentía corrientes de electricidad correr por mi cuerpo. Y un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Tenía que parar si no quería tomarla ahí mismo._

_Fui bajando la intensidad del beso, y se convirtió en uno lento y dulce. Me separe solo unos centímetros y abrí mis ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados. Perfecta. Pero no quería cogérmela ahí. Así que le di un pequeño beso y me acerque a su oído._

_-_Si continuamos me veré obligado a tomarte aquí mismo.-_le susurre con voz ronca, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. El orgullo y ego estaban por los cielos. Pero no me duro mucho, ya que al parecer salió de su trance y me separo de ella con un empujón. Y luego de eso una fuerte cachetada._

_-_No vuelvas a hacerlo Uchiha.-_me miro furiosa y con paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta principal. ¿Qué demonios le sucedió? Ella también me había besado. No lo comprendí y a paso rápido la seguí._

_Fin Flash Back._

Luego de eso estuvo arisca conmigo. No entendí que fue lo que la enfureció.Pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Pero de algo estoy seguro… todo valió la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_¿Y qué les pareció? No se esperaban ese beso eh… jajajjaa estoy llena de sorpresas._

_Bue cualquier cosita que quieran decirme me dejan un RR y yo feliz! _

_Este cap. Va dedicado a todas las que me leen y en especial a las 23 que me dejaron sus RR, muchas gracias:_

_Niko_

_Tsuki Kuroi_

_Haine_

_Nahomi-hime-chan_

_MiisakiiKiss_

_MinakoUchiha_

_Kellyndrin_

_Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo_

_lOliitha-chaan_

_weriita_

_setsuna17_

_asukasoad_

_marianareyna_

_tami_

_loveanime_

_kyo nakamura_

_kyo nakamura_

_Antotis_

_Piffle Priincess_

_marijf22_

_Daniii-Uchiha_

_MGGSS_

_Pronto publicare un one-short asi q atentas ;)! Claro q va a ser un Sasu-Saku_

_Me gustaría que las 72 q pucieron esta historia como favorita me dejaran RR todas, pero no se puede jejeje_

_Aun no me animo con otras parejas xP._

_Bye_


	9. El sol no es el único que arde

Hola que tal? Como ven me tarde en subir jejeje… la excusa es que me re olvide. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza q hay cosas q las paso x alto. Bue me van a tener q perdonar! Me perdonan?

Bue les dejo el cap.

Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces… la historia si! ^^

.

.

.

**Cap. 9 El sol no es el único que arde**

**.**

**.**

**Pov. Sakura**

_Flash Back _

_-Cuéntame-me dijo como orden luego de varios minutos en silencio. Su mirada no estaba en mí, estaba en el mar que se presentaba frente a nosotros. Yo lo mire extrañada no entendía su orden. Él me miro con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina esperando que le dijera algo. Pero no sabía que era._

_-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-le pregunte._

_-El verdadero motivo por el cual vives con Sasuke.-dijo de forma segura para luego volver a mirar el horizonte. Yo me quede de piedra, como estaba tan seguro de que lo que había contado era mentira._

_-No sé de qué hablas. A parte ya lo conté- solo esperaba que mi voz hubiera salido tan segura como la de él._

_-No me mientas Sakura, eres muy mala para ello. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que mientes.-luego de decir eso me miro de forma insistente. Era claro que no me dejaría ir sin decirle la verdad, pero no estaba tan segura de contárselo. Desvié mi mirada hasta la arena y comencé a jugar con ella pasándola por mis dedos.- ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi Sakura?-levante rápidamente mi mirada dirigiéndola a su rostro._

_-Claro que confió en ti Gaara-kun…es solo que…-volví a bajar la cabeza. Tenía miedo de su reacción y no sabía el por qué._

_-Cuéntame… ¿es que acaso sales con él? –note un poco de fastidio en su voz. _

_-Claro que no… es otra cosa…- ¿porque no le decía y punto? Es seguro que me entendería._

_-Entonces… ¿te acostaste con Sasuke?- su voz se notaba más molesta que anteriormente. Me sentí ofendida y lo mire con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así de mí? está bien que no nos veamos hace años y que no sabemos cómo ha cambiado el otro pero no es para que me tome de esa manera._

_-¿Es que acaso me vez como una de sus zorras?-escupí enfadada y él lo noto porque rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno avergonzado y preocupado._

_-No claro que no.- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano. Pero la aparte antes que la tomara, en verdad me había enfadado._

_-Pues parece que sí._

_-Sakura, lo lamento es que…_

_-No tienes nada que perdonar, al parecer crees que con estas fachas ya busque una profesión… y esa es la de zorra.-creo que me estaba pasando, porque lo veía desesperado por arreglar lo que había dicho._

_-¡No! no es así… ¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Por qué nunca quieres escuchar?- pregunto al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello, indicando lo frustrado que llegaba a ponerlo.- ¿Por qué no me dejas disculparme? Me equivoque soy humano… Nunca fue mi intención decir lo que dije, pero tú tampoco me aclaras las cosas-bien ahora el enfadado era él… y yo me sentí mal, porque todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad… llegaba a ser tan terca y encerrarme en mi misma._

_-Lo siento…-dije avergonzada. Sentí como me abrazaba y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos._ -_Soy su prometida…-dije en un susurro y lo sentí tensarse._

_- ¿Qué?- dijo en la misma forma que yo, pero en un hilo de voz._

_-Soy su prometida-repetí al tiempo que me separaba de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba sorprendido._

_-¿Cómo?...-logro decir._

_-Lo que sucede es que nuestros abuelos hicieron un acuerdo y era casarnos a los dos luego de que yo cumpliera los 18 años.-le explique._

_-Eso queda para la edad de piedra ¿Cómo demonios se les cruza por la cabeza casar a dos personas a tan temprana edad?- lo vi fruncir el ceño y apretar sus puños- estamos en el siglo XXI no en su época.-me reí por sus muecas, Gaara-kun solo se mostraba así junto a mí. _

_-Lo se… pero para eso vine aquí, para parar toda esta locura.- apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras mirábamos el mar._

_-Hmp… ¿Cómo lo aras?-me pregunto más tranquilo._

_-Pues Itachi-kun dijo que lo arreglaría cuando sus padres volvieran de su viaje.-lo escuche gruñir y me separe de él para verlo. Tenía esa mueca que pretendía ser un puchero y reí por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué esa cara?_

_-Hmp ¿Itachi-kun? ¿Tan bien te llevas con él?- tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice mirarme, tenía el ceño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le avergonzaba que lo tomara así, desde que éramos pequeños. _

_-¿Estas celosos Gaara-kun?- le dije burlona y el intento girar su rostro hacia otra dirección bufando, pero no se lo permití._

_-Hmp claro que no.-dijo molesto sin siquiera mirarme. Me acerque dejando nuestras narices juntas y su sonrojo aumento. Me parecía tan adorable._

_-Pues creo que me estas mintiendo Gaara-kun- dije en un susurro dejando que mi aliento chocara con su rostro. Él clavo sus ojos en los míos y una batalla de miradas se desato aun sin soltar su rostro ni acortar ni alargar la distancia entre nosotros._

_-Si…-su aliento a menta me aturdió. Antes no era así. Su aliento no producía escalofríos en mí.-si estoy celoso…- y volvió a dirigir su mirada a cualquier lado menos a mí. Mi corazón bombeaba fuerte, lo que acababa de decir me sorprendió. Él nunca admitía lo que sentía eso era muy raro cuando lo hacía, y cuando lo admitía era porque eso lo desbordaba.- eres mi amiga y no me gusta la idea de que tengas otro mejor amigo.- lo mire con ternura, siempre tenía miedo de que lo dejara solo, de que lo remplazara. Pero nunca podría hacerlo. Empuje su rostro al mío plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios y luego lo abrase. Él había sido mi primer beso, y luego de ese solo fueron pequeños besos que no llegaban a albergar algo más fuerte que una amistad. Sabía que eso era raro entre amigos, pero le había tomado costumbre con él y solo con él._

_-Nunca te reemplazaría Gaara-kun. Nunca._

_-Gracias…-me abrazo con fuerza y luego de quedarnos unos minutos más, contándonos cosa y haciéndonos uno que otra broma volvimos con el resto._

_Fin Flash Back. _

_._

_._

Al llegar con los demás, Sasuke no me saco la vista de encima y cuando me distraje al igual que los demás, él me tomo del brazo y me arrastro apartándome del grupo, llevándome hacia unas rocas muy apartadas como para que el resto nos viera…

_._

_. _

_Flash Back _

_-¿Me puedes decir por qué me tomas de esta manera?- le dije molesta mientras sobaba mi brazo que estaba rojo por la fuerza ejercida en él. Sasuke solo me miraba con su ya tan acostumbrado semblante, serio con el ceño más fruncido y una mueca en los labios._

_-Tú me tendrías que decir que tanto te traes con Sabaku- comento molesto. ¿Y a este que rayos le pasa?_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No te hagas la estúpida ¿eres su novia? Porque te recuerdo que aun eres MI prometida.- ¿no me digan que…? Oh valla…_

_-Valla te tomas muy a pecho lo del matrimonio, te recuerdo que cuando tus padres lleguen este asunto se arreglara.- lo mire desafiante y él me la devolvió, pero una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios. Yo alce una ceja extrañada._

_-Hmp pues no creo que sea tan fácil.- su tono no me dio buena espina. Entrecerré los ojos y lo mire fijamente. Algo se tría en manos._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Mis padres me llamaron hacer un par de días atrás…_

_-¿Y no me dijiste nada?-lo interrumpí algo alterada._

_-Déjame terminar molestia.- me dijo fastidiado.- Al parecer ellos ya están al tanto de todo.-hizo una pausa poniéndome nerviosa y él se divertía de mi situación porque lo veía en sus ojos.- y están de acuerdo con el matrimonio.-mi boca se desencajo ¿Acaso había oído bien?_

_-¿Estas bromeando no?- le dije aun sin salir de mi shock._

_-No mi querida futura esposa.- mi dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.- Pero no nos casaremos… por ahora… será más adelante.- tomo mi cintura con una de sus manos, aprovechando mi estado de shock.- No podremos romper el acuerdo… tu abuelo firmo el testamento de mi abuelo confirmando su decisión y aunque lo quiera romper no puede, ya que tiene que estar mi abuelo Madara presente y como ya sabes el falleció- todo me lo decía en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído, estaba segura de que sonreía y yo me sorprendía cada vez más.- Así que creo que no tenemos escapatoria.- me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer y trayéndome a la realidad otra vez. _

_Lo aparte de un empujón con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo tambaleando. Me miro divertido y a mi nada de lo que dijo me hacía gracia._

_- Mientes.-dije segura.- mientes porque si no ya me lo hubieras dicho antes. ¡Mientes!_

_-Hmp.-suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello.- Eras tú la que me esquivaba ¿recuerdas? Desde que te bese me has evitado.- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, tenía razón lo había evitado desde que me beso, pero lo hice no porque me avergonzara, claro que no. Era porque el muy bastardo me trato como una de sus zorras. Creyendo que luego de dejarme besar podría llevarme a la cama. Si claro cómo no. _

_-Bastardo ¿lo disfrutas no?- le dije molesta, por su sonrisa, por la noticia. ¿Kami porque me haces esto?_

_-Sí y no sabes cuánto.- ¡era un bastardo! ¡Un maldito bastardo!_

_-Voy a hacer lo posible para que este matrimonio no se cumpla.- exclame decidida._

_-Y yo haré lo posible para que no lo concretes.- lo mire desencajada ¿acaso le gustaba todo esto? – Te quiero solo para mí. Y si debo atarme de por vida a tu lado, no lo dudes… correré el riesgo._

_Estaba furiosa ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? ¿Soy un maldito objeto? ¿Una más en su larga lista?_

_-No soy como las zorras tuyas._

_-Lo sé y es por eso que te quiero para mí.- de un rápido movimiento me encontraba entre sus brazos, rodeándome posesivamente. Acerco su rostro al mío y se detuvo a centímetros de mis labios.- y ni Sabaku lograra separarme de ti.- luego de eso me beso, de forma demandante y posesiva. _

_Yo lo golpeaba para separarlo de mí y lo único que lograba era que me tomara más fuerte apretándome a su cuerpo. Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi espalda llenándome de un escalofrío muy diferente del que sentí con Gaara-kun. Era el mismo escalofrío que sentí cuando estaba por tomarme aquella noche. Sus caricias me estaban ganando la batalla, quería alejarlo pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes. Su lengua se adueñó de mi boca y sus manos me recorrían lentamente. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad intentaba no enrollar mis brazos a su cuello, pero él tomo mis manos dirigiéndolas allí, como si leyera mi mente. Una de sus manos tomo mi trasero apretándolo contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su excitación sobre mi abdomen. Rugió en mi boca y la otra mano que se encontraba en mi nuca bajo hasta mi trasero tomando mi otra nalga y alzándome para que rodeara con mis piernas su cintura, lo cual hice instintivamente. Ahora nuestros sexos se chocaron y mi bajo vientre se revolvió. El me apretó aún más, consiguiendo sacarme un gemido. Paso de mi boca a devorar mi cuello. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado a esta situación? ¿No que estaba enfadada con él? ¿Por qué lo estoy besando y dejando que me bese? No lo sé, de lo único que estoy consiente es que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo poco a poco, era placer. Lo sabía, no había otro sentimiento de por medio ¿no?_

_Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sobre la arena y Sasuke sobre mí besando mi cuello y con una de sus manos sobre mi seno izquierdo, apretándolo levemente. Demonios si no paraba esto lo haríamos allí mismo. Y no estaba de acuerdo que así se hiciera. Quería volverlo loco. Pero era él quien lo estaba logrando. ¿Cuándo cambiaron los roles? ¿Cómo es que pase a ser la presa?_

_Su pelvis se movía sobre mi sexo, simulando embestidas, eran movimientos suaves, pero me volvían loca. Mordí su cuello y apreté su cintura con mis piernas, era hora de que yo tomara el control. Lo escuche gruñir por mi acción y con algo de dificultad lo voltee dejándolo debajo de mí. Vi sus ojos más opacos por el deseo, haciéndome sonreír arrogante. Estaba agitado y me mira intensamente esperando mis movimientos. Con mis dedos recorrí su torso desnudo, bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón, jugando con el hilo del mismo. Sasuke acariciaba mis piernas hasta mi trasero apretándolo a su gusto. _

_-Deja de jugar- me dijo con la voz ronca. Me acerque hasta su rostro, lamí sus labios y antes de que lograra besarme me acerque a su oído mordiendo su lóbulo, logrando hacerlo gruñir. _

_-¿No te gusta jugar?... Sa-su-ke-kun- le ronronee en el oído al tiempo que mi mano acariciaba su miembro duro. Gruño, es más parecía un gemido muy ronco. En un segundo volvía estar debajo de él. ¡Mierda mi oportunidad de escapar se había ido al demonio!_

_-Si pero no a tu juego.- escabullo una de sus manos por mis piernas llegando a mi intimidad, acariciándome allí. Mi cuerpo vibro haciéndome arquear. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? No lo sé. El seguía acariciándome y apretando uno de mis senos. Estaba dejándome llevar hasta que una voz llamando a Sasuke me saco del placentero clima._

_-¡TEME! ¿Dónde estás?- el grito de Naruto me salvo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Escuche a Sasuke gruñir y decir mil maldiciones y ofensas contra mi rubio amigo. _

_-Sera mejor que te quites de encima.- le dije con algo de dificultad, él no cambio su posición ni la de su cuerpo ni la de sus manos. Sonrió de forma extraña y siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre mis bragas._

_-No… -dijo roncamente dándole un pequeño mordiscón a mi cuello._

_-Quítate- le ordene. En respuesta el apretó sus dedos contra mi intimidad y gemí inconscientemente.-ahora…- seguí ordenando pero no me hacía caso. _

_-¡TEME! SERA MEJOR QUE APARESCAS… NO QUIERO ENCONTRARTE HACIENDO COCHINADAS-Naruto volvió a gritar pero su grito se escuchó más cercano que el anterior. _

_-Demonios- maldijo Sasuke sobre mi cuello y de un rápido movimiento nos puso de pie a los dos. Aunque mis piernas estaban casi como gelatina.- ese dobe me las pagara muy caro.-gruño.- esto no se queda así Sa-ku-ra. Tarde o temprano estarás nuevamente en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre.- me dijo arrogante sobre mi rostro y antes de que pudiera decir algo me beso salvajemente. Sin darme tiempo a corresponderle o patearle las pelotas se separó y a pasos largos de dirigió al mar. _

_Ni lenta ni perezosa salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar antes de que Naruto me viera._

_Fin Flash Back._

Hace ya cuatro días desde lo que sucedió y Sasuke aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para acorralarme. Pero siempre hay alguien que me salva el pellejo. Intente también averiguar si lo que me había dicho era cierto. Lo cual para mi gran desgracia si lo era. Sus padres llamaron a Itachi-kun un día después de nuestra salida a la playa. Contándole lo mismo que Sasuke me conto. Me lo comunico, pero ya lo sabía.

No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no me casare con Sasuke. Él no es el prototipo de hombre que quiero. Es rudo, arrogante, frio, para nada romántico, posesivo, antisocial, egocéntrico, hasta puedo decir que narsista, se cree el maldito ombligo del mundo cuando no lo es. Y para seguir completando su lista de defectos, es un completo mujeriego y pervertido, que solo piensa en sexo, sexo y más sexo.

¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto físicamente y tan desperfecto en actitud? Ja algo malo tenía que tener ¿no?

Pero eso ahora a mí no me interesa. Mi mente ahora debe concentrarse en cómo salir del maldito arreglo matrimonial y de verme perfecta para el cumpleaños de Gaara-kun. Festejaríamos su cumpleaños en el bar nocturno Ichiraku, gracias a que Naruto es el hijo del dueño.

Me miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo el placer de tener en la habitación, cortesía de Itachi-kun. El vestido negro strapless me queda excelente junto a los zapatos negro de tacón aguja, y todo gracias a Ino-cerda. Ya estaba vestida y maquillada levemente, solo faltaba acomodarme bien el cabello y colocarme algunos accesorios. Estaba tan concentrada en arreglarme que no me di cuenta de que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de mí con el ceño fruncido mirándome fijamente.

-No iras así.-me ordeno. Desde la noticia de sus padres no ha dejado de tratarme como si fuera mi marido, él ni siquiera era mi novio.

-Iré así quieras o no.- lo desafié mirándolo a través del espejo.

-He dicho que no iras así y es mi última palabra.-dijo autoritario.

-No eres mi marido.- gruñí.

-Pronto lo seré.-sonrió arrogante tomándome de la cintura y besando mi cuello.

-No si yo te dejo plantado frente al altar- dejo de besarme cuando le dije aquello. Sonreí.

-¡**CHA! TOMA ESO MALDITO CABRON.- **celebro mi inner.

-No lo harás.-dijo con voz segura contra mi cuello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque para cuando llegue el día de la boda estarás tan perdidamente enamorada de mí que ni siquiera se te cruzara por la cabeza escapar.-volvió a besar mi cuello. Pero yo lo único que sentía era mi sangre correr por la furia.

-**¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES IDIOTA? ¡BAKA!-**mi inner seguía gritando blasfemias en contra del Uchiha.

-Eso lo veremos Uchiha.- lo aparte bruscamente y tome algunas cosas que tenía para arreglar mi cabello y rápidamente me dirigí al baño.

Serás tú el que se arrastre perdidamente enamorado de mí. De eso me encargaría yo.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

Bue espero que les alla gustado… jeje un poquito de lime. Falta poco para el lemon… pero quien sabe por ahí lo adelante… jajaja todo depende de cuantos RR me dejen….

El cap. Anterior apenas llego a los 20 y eso que el máximo que tuve de RR en un cap. Fue de 25… veamos si lo supero, pero todo depende de ustedes! Si se logra hay contii… La cual es narrada por Sasuke en parte y se trata de la fiesta de Gaara-kun… pasaran cosas interesantes! Jajajaja

Bue los agradecimientos a las que dejan sus comentarios:

vampireknight-prix

Uchiha Fans

Weriita

Asukasoad

Sebashu

Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo

MiisakiiKiss

MGGSS

bloody-vampiress

Chiharu No Natsumi

setsuna17

cereza Uchiha

MinakoUchiha

Tsuki Kuroi

Nahomi-hime-chan

marijf22

Piffle Priincess

xXMegamitaXx

Se que hay algunas que me firman siempre y la que tenga mayor cantidad de firmas en mi historia le dare el gusto de colocar lo que ella quisiera ver en la historia!.

Bye hasta la próxima….


	10. Fiesta, alcohol y descontrol Parte 1

Tuve que hacer un cambio en la edad de Gaara, ya que su cumple cae en febrero y el de Sakura en marzo, lo cual yo puse que se llevaban 1 año de diferencia, por lo tanto si Gaara cumple ahora los 19 (como puse anteriormente y lo cual arregle) Sakura cumpliría los 19 también después… ¡Entonces Gaara no va a cumplir los 19 sino los 20! Y asi se va dando el cumpleaños de los demás. El del resto de los personajes está bien las edades… fue mi error xq no me fije la fecha de cumpleaños de Gaara! Sorry…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**Cap. 10 Fiesta, alcohol y descontrol. Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**Pov. Temari**

Estoy sumamente feliz. Mi hermanito Gaara cumplirá los 20 años. No puedo creer que crezcan tanto. Jajaja me comporto como una madre, pero eso es lo que soy desde que nuestros padres fallecieron.

Pero lo raro de todo esto es que permita una fiesta para festejar su cumpleaños. Los últimos días ha estado extraño, como ido, pensativo y eso es muy raro en él. Le he preguntado muchas veces por su comportamiento y solo me contestaba con sus acostumbrados ¡Hmp! Ni siquiera las bromas pesadas de Kankuro lo saca de su trance... pero si él no me cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, tarde o temprano yo misma lo averiguare.

Pero ahora debo terminar de arreglarme, sé que estará Shikamaru y quiero impresionarlo.

**Fin Pov. Temari**

.

.

**Pov. Naruto**

¡Dattebayo! hoy será un día estupendo. Era hora de que el amargado de Gaara festejara su cumpleaños. Pero aún me pregunto ¿por qué acepto que le hiciéramos una? ¿Sera que él no es él? Si seguro que Gaara no es Gaara, lo habrán raptado los extraterrestres y lo cambiaron con uno de ellos para ¡Dominar el mundo!... creo que debo dejar de mirar tantos reportajes sobre OVNIS.

Aunque puede que esté en lo cierto, ya que Gaara no es el único que se está comportando raro. Si, si el teme también ha dejado de ser él. Últimamente ya no nos quedamos hasta el amanecer en algún bar con los chicos. No, él se va antes de las 3 de la madrugada. Ya no lo veo con chicas, lo que me lleva a mi otra hipótesis… por fin se dio cuenta de que es gay y que toda esa chorrada de salir con chicas era para tapar sus verdaderos gustos. ¡Dattebayo! Si es así tendré que decirle que se olvide de poder tener un romance conmigo. Soy hete-te…va me gustan las mujeres. Si eso, soy bien macho.

Seguro que ese día en la playa cuando lo fui a buscar estaba con alguien. Seré idiota pero no tanto. Pero ya me canse de preguntarle y que no me respondiera, deberé idear un plan para sacarle toda la verdad. Y lo pondré en marcha hoy en la noche… cuando lo tenga.

**Fin Pov. Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**Pov. Gaara**

Esto es una verdadera locura ¿Qué demonios me llevo a realizar una fiesta?... ha si ya lo recuerdo, Sakura. Solo por ella hago esta locura. Desde la muerte de mis padres no le he encontrado sentido a una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños, sino tienes personas de verdadero valor para compartirlo. Pero desde que conocí a Sakura supe que mi vida no podía seguir así, tenía a mi lado a mis hermanos, que a pesar de que no les muestro tanto o nada de afecto, aprendí a apreciarlos y valorarlos como mi familia, y es lo único que me ha quedado. Gracias a ella también he aprendido a tener y cuidar de mis amigos, a pesar de su tan corta edad cuando nos conocimos, ella tenía una visión muy diferente a la mía de la vida. He intentaba vivirla al máximo.

Pero no es tan fácil para mí. Ya que cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre me culpo de la muerte de mi madre. A pesar de que mis hermanos me dijeran que no era así, yo si sentía serlo. Cuando mi padre falleció en aquel accidente cuando apenas tenía 8 años, supe que tenía que ser fuerte y que todo lo que me dijo Sakura tenía que ponerlo a prueba. Y así fue…

Es por esto que quiero compartir con ella mi primer cumpleaños desde bastante tiempo. Solo espero que el Uchiha no se entremeta tanto.

**Fin Pov. Gaara**

.

.

**Pov. Itachi**

Valla quien lo diría… uno de los glaciales del grupo de mi otouto-baka es amigo de mi flor de cerezo. Hmp solo me huele a problemas. Más al saber que Gaara hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños… cuando Sasori me lo comento no le creí, pero al ver a Sakura tan emocionada por esta fecha y a mi otouto-baka más molesto que lo normal, me dio las cartas por asegurada.

Ahora mismo me estoy arreglando para ir a esa dichosa fiesta. No pienso perderme lo que vendrá, porque estoy seguro que esta fiesta traerá algo grande, y una puerta para poder molestar a mi otouto por el resto de mis días.

Y al ver a Sakura salir de la habitación tan perfectamente arreglada me lo confirma, hoy será un completo descontrol. Estas en problemas hermanito.

**Fin Pov. Itachi**

.

.

**Pov. Sasuke**

¡Hmp! Maldita mujer, no entiendo que gana con hacerse la difícil. Si ya me dejo muy claro que está muerta por mí, solo falta que ella termine de procesarlo y lo admita. Pero con lo terca y orgullosa que es llevara tiempo. ¡Demonios! Me encontré con la suela de mi zapato.

Sakura me vuelve loco, pero no al punto de llegar a enamorarme de ella. Ja eso ni siquiera existe. Son puras babosadas que inventan en los cuentos para niñas. Si Sakura está esperando a un príncipe azul, pues tendrá que dejar de soñar y ver lo que realmente vale la pena… ósea yo. Solo yo tengo lo que necesita, y el hecho de que me rechace como lo hace solo logra que le desee más. Es la única mujer que me lleva la contraria, que antes de implorarme o rogarme, me ordena; tiene un cuerpo de infarto y es excelente en la cama. Tiene todo lo que he buscado en una mujer. Salvaje, inteligente y completamente sexy. Quien diría que mi viaje de visitas a mi obaa-san me llevara a conocerla. Y que el bendito destino la atara a mí. Hmp…

Ahora solo debo lograr domarla, así la tendré completamente para mí. Y ni Sabaku ni Hyuuga podrán apartarla de mi lado. Idiotas tendrán que buscarse otro par de piernas para jugar. Estas son de mi mera propiedad y se los dejare en claro hoy, no solo a ellos, sino a todo aquel que ose mirarla descaradamente.

**Fin Pov. Sasuke **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar retumbaba por la música, Ichiraku se lucia por las noches. En las pistas de baile sonaban toda clase de música, de todo el mundo. El lugar estaba repleto, gente bebiendo, bailando, charlando y haciendo cochinadas por los oscuros rincones. El alcohol abundaba, dejando a ya unos cuantos arrastrándose por los suelos o diciendo incoherencias. Las luces de neón, las de colores, las parpadeantes, lograban dejar a muchos completamente desorientados y a otros les daban la oportunidad de escabullirse a los rincones con otros sin que sus parejas se dieran cuenta.

Había gente que ni siquiera era conocida por Gaara, los reconocidos como colados. Pero eso no importaba mucho, era una fiesta y había que disfrutarla. En la zona vip se encontraba todo el grupo de varones…

Neji vestido de camisa blanca medio abotonar con una remera negra por debajo, jeans negros y zapatillas grises oscuros y blanco. Shikamaru con una remera verde olivo con grafitis, jeans rasgados y zapatillas verdes oscuras. Naruto con una camisa anaranjada desprendida, dejando ver una playera azul lisa, unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas naranjas con azul y blanco. Sasuke con una remera gris humo con un cuervo negro ocupando gran parte del frente, jeans negros con un cinto blanco y vans negras y blancas. Gaara tenía una remera negra y roja, jeans grises con un cinto de tachas y zapatillas rojas y negras.

También se encontraban Kiba Inozuka, un castaño de 19 años, de 1.76 m de alto, de buen físico y de ojos color café. Vestía una musculosa bordo, jeans oscuros y zapatillas marrones oscuras. Suigetsu Hozuki un peli celeste de ojos violáceos, de 20 años de edad, 1.78 de alto y cuerpo robusto. Él vestía una remera violeta con grafitis blancos, jeans oscuros y zapatillas celestes con negro. Y Chouji Akimichi de cabellos castaño claro, de 19 años de edad, 1.76 de alto y de cuerpo regordete. Vestía una remera verde y blanca, jeans claros y zapatillas blancas con verde.

Los ocho se encontraban bebiendo cerveza y otras bebidas fuertes.

-¡Oye Naruto! ¿Dónde está esa chica bonita de la que nos contaste?- pregunto en un grito Suigetsu luego de darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sin entender Naruto.

-Cabello rosa, ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto… de eso hablo baka.-comento el peli celeste, Sasuke frunció el ceño- estuviste presumiéndola durante tres semanas… quiero conocerla.- dijo picaron.

-Hmp… no.- se escuchó una voz profunda.

-¿Eh?- Suiguetsu miro raro a Gaara.

-Ella no es como con las que te revuelcas Suiguetsu, así que olvídalo.- dijo autoritario Sabaku, sin despejar su vista de su vaso.

-¿Acaso es tu novia?- pregunto Kiba con interés.

-No.-dijo firmemente Sasuke.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es la tuya Sasuke?-esta vez la pregunta fue para el moreno, quien lo miro fijamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Gaara lo interrumpió.

-No. Es una amiga mía y no quiero ver sus manos en ella.- amenazo Gaara al par, que tragaron saliva al ver la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién te dijo que no es mi novia Sabaku?- pregunto molesto Sasuke.

-Hmp, ella.-respondió simplemente con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

-¿Ella? Acaso también te conto que…

-Sí, pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya. No te la mereces.

El resto miraba al par sin comprender lo último dicho. El pelirrojo y el moreno se miraban desafiantes, haciendo que algunos de los presentes les recorrieran un escalofrío.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la dejare?- desafío el azabache

-Ella no es ningún trofeo Uchiha.

-Ella es mía Sabaku y no te metas.

-No dejare que la utilices.

-Hmp como si pudieras detenerme.-cometo con arrogancia.

-Hmp no tengas dudas que lo hare.-dijo de la misma forma Gaara.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver cómo están las chicas? De seguro Ino-chan y Sakura-chan deben de haber llegado.-dijo Naruto intentando cambiar el clima de guerra que se estaba manifestando en el lugar.

-¿Por qué no vinieron con ustedes?- pregunto Shikamaru mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke.- Qué yo sepa Ino podía venir contigo Naruto y Sakura como vive con Sasuke vendría con él.

-¿Así que vives con una chica Sasuke? Te la tenías bien guardada eh- sonrió pícaramente Suigetsu.

-Hmp-Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Haciendo que Gaara lo mirara molesto.

-Lo que pasa es que Ino-chan fue a buscar a Sai-baka al aeropuerto y arrastro con ella a Sakura-chan.-explico rápidamente Naruto viendo que podría volver a ver una discusión por su amiga peli rosa.

-Valla así que el raro volvió.-dijo Suigetsu.

-Yo no sabía que volvía Sai.-hablo Chouji al tiempo que sacaba un paquete de papas fritas de su mochila.

-Yo tampoco sabía, el baka solo habló con Ino-chan-comento ofendido el rubio, para luego murmurar cosas en contra de Sai haciendo pucheros.

-¿Oye donde esta Gaara?-pregunto Kiba al ver que el pelirrojo desapareció mágicamente.

-Hmp… fue a ver si las chicas ya llegaron.-dijo despreocupadamente Neji.

-Se te adelanto Sasuke- se burló el peli celeste al ver como el moreno apretaba los puños por lo dicho.

-Hmp…-rápidamente se levantó de su asiento en dirección a las pistas.

.

.

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-kun!- saludo efusivamente Ino, lanzándose al pelirrojo, quien no pudo esquivar el "ataque".

-Hmp…-dijo simplemente. Pero alguien lo codeo haciendo que mirara a su derecha, encontrándose con Sakura que lo miraba con reproche- gracias…-dijo en un susurro, pero que Ino pudo lograr escuchar y Sakura leer de sus labios, haciéndola sonreír.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-kun-dijo Sakura abrazando con fuerza al pelirrojo, mientras que el escondía su rostro en su cuello erizándole la piel.

-Hmp gracias, Sa-ku-ra-susurro galante el Sabaku. Se miraron estando sus rostros muy cerca.

-De nada Gaara-kun- susurro de la misma forma Sakura para luego colocar sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo en un beso inocente y casto. Ino estaba sorprendida junto a su acompañante y otros pares de ojos que llegaron a ver el beso también lo estaban, más uno estaba que explotaba de la furia.

-No me contaste que salías con él frente de marquesina ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?- pregunto ofendida la rubia.

-No somos novios… aun-lo último lo dijo en un susurro sin que ninguno lograra escucharla.

-¿Qué fue ese beso entonces?

-Es una costumbre que se me pego cuando era niña…

-¿Te besabas con Gaara? ¿Por qué no me cuentas esas cosas?

-Eran besos inocentes como el de hacer rato.-dijo avergonzada la peli rosada.

-Si claro inocente…-dijo sarcásticamente la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya no la molestes preciosa, mírala ya parece tomate.-hablo Sai con una sonrisa, que ya comenzaba a poner nerviosa a Sakura.- estoy seguro que la fea luego te contara todo.- a Sakura le apareció un tic en el ojo por ese apodo. Desde que la vio lo primero que le dijo fue que era fea. Ella ante el insulto le pego fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos.

Sai Hiwatari, moreno de piel pálida, de cabellos cortos negros y ojos de igual color. Tiene un parecido a Sasuke, pero es mínimo. De 19 años y 1.77 de alto. Cuerpo bien trabajado pero sin exagerar. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones sin prender, jeans oscuros y zapatillas negras.

-Deja de llamarme fea rarito.- dijo molesta la peli rosa.

-Si lo eres feita- contesto con una de sus tan famosas sonrisas, de las cuales la peli rosa ya estaba harta.

-Ya chicos ¡es hora de divertirnos!- exclamó la rubia con alegría.

-Hmp las demás chicas están en uno de los salones Vip.- comento Gaara tomando la mano de la pelirosa.

-¿Y qué hacen allí? ¡Deberían estar divirtiéndose! Siempre tengo que estar yo para que la fiesta en verdad comience.- dijo Ino con aires soñadores.

-Si claro cerda.- bufo Sakura.

-Hare como si lo que dijiste no lo escuche. Iré por aquellas viejas y tú quédate con tu novio.- luego de eso y antes de que la ojijade reprochara algo desapareció entre la multitud arrastrando con ella a Sai.

-Pobre Sai.-susurro Gaara. Y la peli rosa asintió.

-¿Y bien? Vamos a bailar.-dijo Sakura sonriente. Pero antes de que pueda arrastrar a Gaara a la pista alguien los intercepto.

-Hmp ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto serio Sasuke.

-Donde no te importa.- Sakura ya estaba harta de que la vigilara. Sasuke iba a hablar cuando una mancha rubia pasó como un rayo a su lado levantando a su peli rosa y estrujándola en un abrazo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- saludo efusivamente el rubio.

-Na..ruto…me…asfixias- logro decir Sakura, con la cara roja.

-Lo siento jeje.-dijo Naruto colocando a Sakura en el suelo, haciendo que la peli rosa empezara a tomar bocanadas de aire de forma exagerada.

-Hmp eres un bruto.- reprocho Gaara.

-Así que esta es la famosa Sakura.-afirmo Suigetsu al llegar donde estaban los otros cuatro y junto a él el resto del grupo.- En verdad eres hermosa… soy Suigetsu Hozuki.-se presentó como todo un galán el albino. Haciendo que tanto como Gaara y Sasuke fruncieran el ceño.

-Sakura Haruno.-sonrió la ojijade.

-Hmp hola Sakura.-saludo Neji.

-Hola Neji- saludo al castaño con una sonrisa.-Hola también a ti Shika.

-Hola Sakura.- dijo el castaño con cara de aburrimiento.

-Ah Saku-chan ellos son Kiba y Chouji.- señalo a los otros dos. Uno la miraba embobado mientras el otro le sonreía.

-Mucho gusto muchachos.

-El gusto es nuestro.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se sentí a ofendido. Lo habían ignorado durante toda la conversación y su querida prometida no había respondido su pregunta.

-Oye ¿Dónde se metió el bastardo de Sai?- pregunto Kiba buscando al pelinegro por el lugar.

-Es verdad el muy teme paso por nuestro lado sin saludarnos.-dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

-Fue en busca de las chicas junto a Ino.-comento Sakura.

-¡Ah! Sai es un dominado jaja… no quisiera estar en su lugar. Menos teniendo a Ino como su manipuladora.-rio Suigetsu.

-Ya que ¡vamos a divertirnos!-dijo Kiba alzando un puño al aire.

-¡Sí! Ya que estamos todos ¡Que comience la fiesta!- grito el rubio imitando a Kiba.

-Vamos a bailar Gaara-kun.-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y carita de niña buena. Gaara la miro frunciendo el ceño, a él no le gustaba bailar y no es porque no supiera, bailaba muy bien pero nunca en su vida se los mostraría a los demás. Para su desgracia Sakura sabía de ello y también estaba consciente de que haría hasta un berrinche con tal de sacarlo a bailar.

-Hmp sabes que no me gusta.- dijo Gaara mirando a otra dirección ya que la ojijade al escucharlo comenzó a poner carita de perro mojado. Y esa cara si la veía era su perdición.

-Por favor Gaara-kun…-dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros colocándose en frente del pelirrojo para que la viera.

-No Saku.

-Por favor- el resto miraba a los dos, si Sakura sacaba a Gaara a bailar le harían un monumento. En cambio el pelinegro rogaba por qué no lo hiciera.

-No

-Por fiiis.- comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces con el puchero en los labios.

-Hmp.-Gaara hacia el esfuerzo por no dejarse manipular. Sakura al ver que se resistía comenzó a recordar a su gatito muerto haciendo que unas lágrimas se plantaran en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo?- chillo como niña. Ese fue el límite de Gaara.

-Hmp… está bien.- dijo resignado para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta la pista antes de que se arrepintiera.

El resto del grupo los miraba sorprendidos y luego de salir de su shock siguieron a la pareja. Mientras en ese transcurso Kiba sacaba su celular para filmarlo. Ese era un día inolvidable.

.

.

.

En una mesa cerca de la pista se encontraban un grupo de cinco personas. Un rubio de cabellos largos de aproximadamente 22 años, su nombre Iwagakure no Deidara. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Akasuna no Sasori, un pelirrojo de unos 23 años. De frente de Deidara se encontraba Itachi y del lado derecho del moreno Kisame Hoshigaki un peli azul de unos 25 años.

Sasori, Itachi y Kisame se encontraban hablando mientras que Deidara miraba a cada chica que pasaba por su lado. Durante su búsqueda de una nueva conquista algo llama su atención en la pista.

-_¿Ese que está ahí es Gaara?-_ agudizo su vista entrecerrando los ojos. Y confirmo que aquel que se plantaba en medio de la pista de baile con una hermosa muchacha era nada más y nada menos que el primo de su sempai Sasori.-_No me lo creo ¿acaso bailara?_...

_DesscoontroooooLL Oh oh ooh_

_Tu Mirada Me Tiene En DescontrOL! Ooh oh oh_

En eso suena música reggaetón y ve como la chica que se encontraba con Gaara comienza a moverse junto con él.-¿_¡ESTA BAILANDO! ¡OH SE VIENE EL APOCALIPSIS!_ –pero antes de pegar el grito al cielo una loca idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Miro a sus amigos que se encontraban tan metidos en su charla que aprovecho su falta de atención a su entorno. –Sasori-sempai- llamo a su pelirrojo amigo, haciendo que este le pusiera atención con algo de fastidio.

-Si Deidara…-respondió a su llamado.

-Te tengo una muy buena apuesta.-sonrió el rubio.

-No soy Kakuzu Deidara.-dijo el pelirrojo con cara de aburrimiento.

-Pero… te apuesto tu Mercedes por un mes completo si una vez un tu miserable vida llegaras a ver a Gaara-chan bailar.-luego de decir eso tanto Sasori como los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

-El día en que Gaara baile te doy mi Mercedes y te hago de chofer.- comento entre risas Sasori, logrando que a Deidara le brillaran los ojos de la emoción.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto para confirmar que lo que su sempai dijo lo había escuchado bien.

-Claro Deidara…-respondió el pelirrojo intentando no reír nuevamente.

-Es más yo te lavaría los calzones.-dijo Kisame volviéndose a reír. A Deidara la sonrisa se le ampliaba cada vez más.

-Y yo tu mugrosa pocilga que tienes por casa.-dijo Itachi.

-Pues bien, espero que cumplan.-el rubio los miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te doy mi palabra Deidara.-dijeron los tres para luego seguir riendo.

-Bien pues miren en la pista.-dijo señalando el lugar donde Gaara junto a Sakura bailaban, haciendo que gente a su alrededor se colocara formando un circulo.

Los otros tres miraron donde Deidara señalaban y casi se les cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-_No lo puedo creer, ese no puede ser Gaara ¿no?-_Sasori intentaba convencerse de que aquel pelirrojo no era su primo. Pero al ver a su bola de amigos en ese grupo de personas que se colocaba alrededor de la pareja le daba su respuesta.

-_Demonios… tendré que lavar los calzones de Deidara, maldigo la hora en que abrí mi boca-_se maldecía Kisame, viendo el espectáculo.

-_Debía haberme acordado que era amigo de Sakura… ¡diablos! No quiero limpiar la casa de Deidara.-_Itachi de solo imaginar la casa de Deidara se le revolvía las entrañas.

-Creo que gane… Sasori-sempai mañana ve a buscarme a las 7.30 am.-dijo el rubio haciendo que Sasori lo mirara mal.

-¿Qué haces tú tan temprano?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Nada solo quiero que te levantes temprano… ah Itachi tú también ve a esa hora, hace dos meses que no limpio mi casa.-a Itachi le recorrió un escalofrío. Deidara disfrutaba la cara de sus amigos. Definitivamente había sido una brillante idea.-Y Kisame, tengo mucha ropa interior que lavar. Así que te encontraras entretenido bastante tiempo.- Kisame tenía cara de horror, definitivamente nunca más apostaría contra Deidara, a menos que tuviera la apuesta totalmente asegurada.

-_¡Gaara te odio!_- pensaron los tres viendo bailar al pelirrojo.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía muchas cosas de la facu y las sigo teniendo. En verdad pido disculpas!

Gracias a todas las que leen mis fics!

Un beso grande y espero poder actualizar más pronto!

Cualquier duda o corrección que quieran hacerme… RR!


	11. Fiesta, alcohol y descontrol Parte 2

**Gracias por esperar. Sé que dije que subiría dos de una. Pero no quería hacerlos esperar un mes más y les traje este cap. Dedicado a todas las que siguen el fic y entendieron mi situación. Y también para aquellas que por lo que leí en un comentario, se rascan y no ven que las que escribimos tenemos una vida. Y si escribí las disculpas fue para que vean que estoy consciente de esta historia y de todas mis lectoras. Y no quería que pensaran que la iva a abandonar. **

**Y el que quiere dejar RR para molestar ni se calienten, porque encima son anónimos. No tienen lo que se necesita para enfrentarse y dejar su cuenta. COBARDE, porque esos comentarios solo lo hacen los COBARDES. Y no voy a seguir escribiendo de esto, porque soy una mina muy temperamental y la gente así me saca.**

**Este cap es para ELLAS/ELLOS que me siguen y me tienen paciencia. Un beso grande y espero que les guste.**

**Cap. 11 Fiesta, alcohol y descontrol. Parte 2**

.

.

.

La música sonaba, dejando que los cuerpos de los dos siguieran el ritmo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que en aquella fiesta, el cubito de hielo de Gaara bailaría tan bien con una peli rosa? Absolutamente nadie. Pero allí estaban, el pelirrojo y su compañera de baile en el centro de la pista. Ella moviendo sensualmente las caderas, muy pegada al cuerpo del muchacho, quien tenía sus manos en su cintura siguiendo los movimientos de Sakura.

Nadie absolutamente nadie despegaba sus ojos de ellos. Y no era para menos, la complementación de sus movimientos era hipnotizarte. Varios no salían de su asombro, otros cantaban a coro el tema, algunos tenían sus celulares filmando aquel momento inolvidable. Chicas gritando eufóricas, acaloradas al ver los movimientos sensuales y tan masculinos de Gaara. Otras muy celosas de que aquella chicle con piernas pudiera estar tan cerca de él. Del lado de los muchachos se podría ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria, siguiendo todo movimiento de Sakura.

Si definitivamente estaban dando un espectáculo. Claro que esto no dejaba muy contento a cierto pelinegro, el cual sus ojos estaban encendidos de furia y más al ver como ella se refregaba al cuerpo del idiota ex amigo suyo. Si, su EX amigo, porque ver como la tocaba y recibía más atenciones que él, había ganado su odio.

Claro que esto poco le importaba a Gaara, que al sentir una mirada penetrante taladrándole la cabeza, sonrió altanero; y poniendo a prueba la resistencia del pelinegro, apego más a Sakura a su cuerpo y sus manos viajaban entre sus curvas al ritmo de la música.

_No, definitivamente el bastardo se está ganando su tumba a pulso. _–Pensaba con furia Sasuke-_¡Y ELLA SE DEJA MANOSEAR!..._-sus puños estaban aún más blancas que su piel, por la presión que hacía con ellas-_ o querida estas en grabes problemas, si crees que te libraras de mi luego de esto… siéntate y sigue esperando.-_sonrió con malicia sin despejar los ojos de la parejita. Y tomando un vaso de algo que traía un mozo en una bandeja.

.

.

.

-¡Nunca creí que iba a llegar el día en que vería a Gaara-kun bailar!-grito una muchacha, logrando captar la atención de un grupo de chicas a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Esa loca dijo que Gaara está bailando?-pregunto a sus amigas, Tenten.

-Definitivamente escuchaste bien.-dijo Ino al seguir escuchando gritos de alago de la gente hacia el pelirrojo.

Las cuatro quedaron mirándose unas a otras y luego de procesar lo dicho, abrieron sus ojos como platos y tirando todo a su alrededor corrieron hacia la pista.

-¡Diablos! Creo que Gaara se pasó de copas-dijo Temari al ver a su hermanito bailar. No podía creérselo y la única razón lógica que encontraba era que Gaara había tomado de más.

-C-creo que Gaara-san n-no haría tal c-cosa-dijo una tímida Hinata viendo el espectáculo.

-Hinata tiene razón, Gaara no bailaría ante tanta gente y menos ebrio.-razono Tente, con la vista siguiendo los movimientos de la pareja.

-Tienen razón- dijo la rubia mirando a su hermano.

-Valla no sabía que Gaara-kun bailara tan bien.-Ino miraba de forma picara al pelirrojo- ¡Sakura es una suertuda!-exclamo al ver a su amiga pagadita a él.

-¿Sakura? ¿Ella es Sakura?-pregunto un castaño al lado de Ino.

-¡Kankuro!-saludo la rubia.-Si, ella es Sakura ¿acaso tú también la conoces?

-No, no la conozco.- Ino lo miro sin comprender, mientras el resto de las chicas estaba expectante de su respuesta.-Es que Gaara la nombra mucho en sueños-luego de eso comenzó a reír, contagiando a las chicas.- Valla sí que es bonita.-dijo mientras miraba a la peli rosa bailar- Lastima que Gaara ya me gano-hizo un puchero, haciendo que las chicas rieran por su actitud.

-Así que era ella la causante de tanto cambio en Gaara-chan-dijo Temari, que más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Sonrió y como la gran parte de la gente, saco su celular y comenzó a grabar a su hermanito.

.

.

.

-¡Que suertudo es! y bien guardadito tenía el secretito-exclamo Kiba sin dejar de filmar.-jeje… torturare a Gaara hasta el cansancio con esto-dijo riendo con malicia.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Dime que no es el apocalipsis! ¡Dímelo!-decía un histérico Naruto, zarandeando a un fastidiado Neji.

-Saca tus mugrosas manos de mi ropa.-gruño el castaño mirando fieramente al rubio.

-Solo está bailando Naruto, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Chouji comiendo unas papitas.

-Pero es Gaara ¡Gaara! El cubito de hielo tres. ¡El tempano sin sentimientos al cubo! ¡El…-no pudo seguir continuando ya que Suigetsu lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso.

-¿Qué? Debía pegarle, estaba pensando demasiado.-dijo sin importancia el peli plateado ante la mirada de sus amigos. El resto hizo un movimiento de hombros y continuo mirando bailar a su amigo y a la sexy peli rosa.

.

.

.

Luego de los aplausos, los gritos, felicitaciones y demás. La acalorada pareja se reunió con todo el grupo. Unos palmeando a pelirrojo, otros piropeando a la peli rosa y un par de ojos negros fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Ya teme, eres muy obvio- susurro Naruto al oído del pelinegro.

-¿De qué diablos hablas dobe?- gruño y saco de su espacio personal al rubio.

-No te hagas teme. Estas más que celosos-una sonrisa zorruna apareció en sus labios.

-¿Celoso?-se mofo Sasuke.-Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario.

-¿De qué diccionario hablas? Si lo único que dices es Hmp, hn, si y no-se burló, intentando imitar a su amigo.

-Hmp… Imbécil, no estoy celoso-dijo molesto.

-Sí, lo estás. Celosos… ce-lo-so-dijo el rubio como si el moreno fuese un niño.

-No creía que fueras más imbécil de lo que ya eres, dobe.-sonrió arrogante el Uchiha.

-¡No me digas así teme!-chillo molesto el Uzumaki.

-Es la verdad, dobe-siguió mofándose el moreno.

-Pues al menos yo no ando con cara de pendejo con palo en el trasero.-dijo Naruto.

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Ves! Es lo único que dices… tu diccionario le faltan páginas, teme.-chillo el rubio.

-Hmp, dobe.

-Teme.

-Usuratonkachi.

-¡Oye eso no se vale! Dattebayo-lloriqueo el muchacho.

El moreno pasó del berrinche de su amigo y se concentró en la persona que tenía a pocos metros de distancia. Se acercó como depredador hacia ella y aun con la furia corriéndole por las venas, la tomo de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo y dándole un susto por su repentino movimiento. Ella se removió intentando sacarse al moreno de encima, logrando solo que este afirmara su prisión.

-¿Crees que alejándote de mí vas a conseguir que nuestro compromiso se anule así como así? Sakura.-le susurro en el oído sensualmente y con arrogancia el moreno.

-No sé de qué hablas ni me interesa. Así que saca tus manos de mí-dijo fastidiada la muchacha, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del moreno.

-Sabes de lo que hablo y no voy a dejar que me dejes como un idiota.-ya estaba cansado de sus vueltas y que ella no se dejara domar, lo ponía furioso y a la vez divertido.

-No intentes hacerte del novio celoso, porque no va contigo Sasuke-dijo fastidiada Sakura. Quien intentaba zafarse de él sin llamar la atención de los demás. Sasuke al escucharla, la toma del brazo obligándola a que lo mire de frente. Estaba molesto con ella, por su actitud y el teatrito que monto en sus narices.

-No estoy celoso y menos de un idiota como Sabaku no.-gruño el moreno con la mirada fija en los ojos jades.

-Pues deberías estarlo.-dijo indiferentemente la ojijade.

-¿Qué has dicho?- siseo el moreno con llamas en los ojos.

-Lo que escuchaste, Uchiha.-lo reto Sakura mirándolo desafiante.

-Repítelo- ordeno.

-No

-Hazlo

-…

-Sakura-siseo el ojinegro.

-…

-Escúchame bien.-la tomo de los hombros acercándola a su rostro, quedando a centímetros uno del otro. Pero en los ojos de Sasuke se podía ver la furia flamear ardientemente, mandándole escalofríos al cuerpo de Sakura.-No creas que te libraras de mí. Hare todo lo posible para que este acuerdo se mantenga en pie hasta que yo lo decida.

-No puedes, tú…-replico Sakura, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke había estampado sus labios en los de ella, de forma posesiva. Ella estaba en un estado de shock, hacia no menos de dos minutos se encontraban en plena discusión y ahora el devoraba sus labios con desesperación. Sin ser consciente de que estaba correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, se separaron lentamente. Ella con los labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada. El aliento a alcohol y menta chocaba con su nariz dejándola mareada.

-Ya estas advertida, cariño.-luego de lo dicho la soltó y camino haciéndose paso entre la gente. Viéndolo perder entre la multitud y con el desconcierto encima, intento que su cerebro volviera a funcionar.

**-¡CHA! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡El muy maldito nos dejó aquí paradas como idiotas! ¡BAKA REACCIONA!-**gritaba histérica su inner, apunto de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza. Sakura ante los gritos resonando en su cabeza reacciono. Y una ola de furia arrasó en su ser como un tsunami.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito furibunda.-Me las pagaras Uchiha… y muy caro.-siseo con los puños fuertemente apretados y la mirada en llamas.

Sacando gente de su camino, fue directo hacia la barra. Necesitaba alcohol, mucho alcohol para al menos despejar su mente de alguna manera y no ir directamente hacia el causante de su estado y asesinarlo de las peores formas posibles.

Todo esto estaba siendo seguido por un par de ojos, que al verla dirigirse a la barra la siguió.

.

.

.

.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, dejando que los rayos del sol chocaran con su cara, molestándola. Con pereza fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Parpadeo varias, incorporándose un poco solo logro que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeara. Bufo molesta y dirigió su mirada a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de un blanco marfil, las cortinas de un bordo oscuro. Extrañada siguió observando el lugar. Un estante lleno de libros, una pc, un equipo de música entre otras cosa. Todas ella, ninguna le pertenecía. Intento moverse para salir de la cama, pero sintió un peso extra sobre su cintura. Miro hacia aquello que le reducía su movilidad y se encontró con un brazo. Espantada y tratando que su cabeza encontrara alguna respuesta lógica sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, solo logro que su jaqueca aumentara. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y en un instante de lucidez miro bajo las sabanas. Aquello solo logro que se asustara más. Estaba desnuda y no solo ella sino también la persona que la acompañaba.

Con ojos temblorosos fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro de la persona a su lado. Y lo que vio lleno su cabeza de incógnitas, que no estaba segura de querer descubrir.

-Kami-sama… dime que no hice lo que creo que hice.-susurro con miedo sin despegar su mirada del rostro de la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Sé que quedo medio cortito… falta de inspiración para esta parte del cap. Pero para el próximo va a estar un más largo, por lo cual me tomara más tiempo. No me quiero pasar de los 20 cap. No es mi fuerte las historias largas… pero se me vienen ideas que luego me cuestan acomodarlas en la trama.

Bue sigo dejándolas picando… pero bue a mí también me dejan unas cuantas picando con las historias! Jajaja

¿Quién será el que se encuentra en la cama? ¿Y quién es ella? ¿Sakura? Mmm no se… puede que a último momento cambie todo… y no sea ella.

¿Qué quieren ver en los próximos cap? (aparte de un lemon, que estará más adelante… no queremos que Saku caigan más rápido que Sasuke ¿no?)

**Dejen sus comentarios! Me encantan… Ah y gracias a las historias que leo como por ej las de Nekiitha, sasusakura, x- Blue Cherry –x, entre otras más… logro encontrar inspiración y claro en muchas canciones que escucho a diario. ;P**

Bue las/os dejo… hasta la próxima…


	12. Deslices, celos y una visita

**Aquí les tengo el cap. Jajaja Es un poco más largo, solo un poco.**

**Ah aviso que borre el otro fic que había subido… la "adaptación"… y como ya recibí quejas de otras por plagio, me ahorre el mal humor y lo borre. Hay tantas que hicieron lo mismo que yo… y pobres tenemos que soportar los malos comentarios! Pero bueno… me basta con este fic… y tngo otro en mente. No sé si un one-short de algún tema, lo cual me encanta. O una historia más dramática, llena de engaños, desamor y tragedias jajaja Eso lo veré… **

**Mientras tanto a terminar con este fic…**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 12 Deslices, celos y una visita.**

.

.

.

_La luz se filtraba por la ventana, dejando que los rayos del sol chocaran con su cara, molestándola. Con pereza fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Parpadeo varias, incorporándose un poco solo logro que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeara. Bufo molesta y dirigió su mirada a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de un blanco marfil, las cortinas de un bordo oscuro. Extrañada siguió observando el lugar. Un estante lleno de libros, una pc, un equipo de música entre otras cosa. Todas ella, ninguna le pertenecía. Intento moverse para salir de la cama, pero sintió un peso extra sobre su cintura. Miro hacia aquello que le reducía su movilidad y se encontró con un brazo. Espantada y tratando que su cabeza encontrara alguna respuesta lógica sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, solo logro que su jaqueca aumentara. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y en un instante de lucidez miro bajo las sabanas. Aquello solo logro que se asustara más. Estaba desnuda y no solo ella sino también la persona que la acompañaba._

_Con ojos temblorosos fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro de la persona a su lado. Y lo que vio lleno su cabeza de incógnitas, que no estaba segura de querer descubrir._

_-Kami-sama… dime que no hice lo que creo que hice.-susurro con miedo sin despegar su mirada del rostro de la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado._

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era enteramente imposible. Su conciencia le gritaba a gritos que saliera de esa cama antes de que él despertara. Pero como pedirle a su cuerpo que reaccionara cuando estaba como una roca luego de ver el rostro de su acompañante. Sus ojos no se despejaban de aquella persona a su lado, mientras su cabeza buscaba la forma en que había llegado allí.

-¡Diablos, esto no me puede estar pasando!-dijo en un susurro tomándose la cabeza y respirando agitadamente.- ¿Por qué justamente él? Precisamente él-dejo de maldecir cuando lo vio removerse en la cama, conteniendo la respiración, como si aquello fuera a despertarlo.-Sera mejor que me valla antes de que se dé cuenta de mi presencia

Con mucha paciencia y en eso ella era una experta. Tomo el brazo de él y lentamente lo quito de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo librada de su prisión, busco su ropa por toda la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Dónde está mi sostén?-susurro desesperada. Si no lo encontraba se volvería loca. No podía salir sin él. Su camisa se traslucía demasiado y no había llevado chaqueta anoche. Salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta y una vez afuera comenzó a buscar en el piso su condenado sostén.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de las personas que tenía detrás de ella, sonriendo divertidamente.

-¿Buscas esto Konan?-dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas. La peli azul salto de un susto reprimiendo un grito. Voltio temerosa de aquella persona y cuando la vio el corazón le dio un vuelco. Esa persona junto a otra tenían una sonrisa divertida y picara. El que le había hablado tenía en su mano su sostén, balanceándolo de un lado a otro frente a su rostro, con aquella estúpida sonrisa típica de los Uchiha. Se sonrojo hasta la medula y con una sonrisa tímida busco la forma de librarse de la situación.

-Sasuke-chan, buenos días-su voz temblaba sabia y conocía muy bien al demonio que tenía en frente. Y si quería salir de esa casa sin sus estúpidas burlas tendría que persuadirlo.- ¿Podrías darme mi sostén?-pregunto amablemente, haciendo que el moreno llevara su sostén a sus espaldas, escondiéndolo.

-Parece que mi hermano paso una linda noche, ¿no es así?-la sonrisa divertida y burlona no se borraba del rostro del moreno. Causando un sonrojo mayor en Konan.

-No la molestes baka, dale su sostén.-dijo Sakura con voz de falsa molestia. Cosa que Konan no noto y le sonrió agradecida.- Pero valla que lo tenías bien guardadito eh-la sonrisa se le borro del rostro.

-No es lo que parece…-no pudo continuar ya que el moreno la interrumpió.

-¿Ah no?... pues durante toda la noche lo único que escuche al llegar a casa fueron gem…-esta vez Sakura le tapó la boca con una mano. Y él frunció el ceño, ella le estaba quitando su diversión.

-Ya, ya… no importa, no tienes que justificarte-Konan la miro esperando algo más.-ya escuche lo suficiente anoche para dejármelo bien en claro.-luego de ello comenzó a reírse. Konan suspiro, al parecer la peli rosa ya se había contagiado de la "maldad" de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Solo denme el sostén, quiero irme.-dijo Konan estirando la mano para recibir el objeto.

-Pero creí que te quedarías a desayunar-dijo Sasuke "inocentemente".

-Dame el sostén Uchiha-dijo Konan con voz tétrica.

-Hmp, que aburrida eres cuñadita-le lanzo el sostén, no quería provocar la furia de Konan ya suficiente tuvo en su infancia. Luego se encamino a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar. Si bien no pudo divertirse mucho con Konan, podría hacerlo con su hermano. Lo más seguro es que se levante con mucha resaca y sin recordar nada de la noche anterior. Una sonrisa afloro en su rostro, la pasaría tan bien.

-¿Ya te vas?-le dijo Sakura, viendo a la ojiazul colocarse su camisa.

-No quiero que Itachi sepa que me acosté con él.-dijo tranquilamente- no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Mmm… sabes que tarde o temprano él va a recordar-dijo Sakura acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Lo sé-agacho la cabeza y suspiro.- pero mientras más tarde mejor.

-El baka de Sasuke se lo dirá

-No.-dijo convencida- solo lo volverá loco por semanas. Itachi es bastante despistado aunque no lo creas le costara recordar lo que hizo.-sonrió y con un movimiento de manos se despidió- Nos vemos Sakura.

Sakura la vio subir al ascensor y cerró la puerta.

**-¡Kyaa! Que suertuda es Konan… haberse acostado con Itachi-papito-sexy-kun-**dijo su inner babeando de solo imaginar a Itachi sin rastro de ropas, esa imagen logro que de su nariz saliera sangre.

-_Ero-inner-_dijo en un suspiro, tratando que la imagen que su conciencia no llegara a ella.

.

.

.

En la cocina, Sasuke se encontraba haciéndose unas tostadas. Y esperando que Sakura lo acompañara en el desayuno. Al verla entrar, la miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué me ves?-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la heladera a buscar un zumo de naranja.

-Hmp

-Hmp-lo imito para luego beber su jugo y sentarse en una silla lejos de él.

-¿Qué hacías con Hyuuga anoche?-pregunto sin rodeos. Había visto al bastardo de Hyuuga con ella en la barra.

-No te importa-respondió cortante Sakura.

-¿A caso no te alcanza con Sabaku no? No pensé que eras tan… activa-dijo con tono serio e irónico.

-**¡Hijo de tu gran madre!¿ Acaso nos trató de llamar…**-Sakura no la dejo continuar.

-Y al parecer tus gustos por las zorras no se acaba ¿o me equivoco?-dijo como quien quiere la cosa, pero Sasuke logro encontrar una pizca de celos.

-Hmp… ¿celosa?-dijo arrogante

-Puff… ¿de ti? No gasto energías en personas como tú.

-Hmp, pues cuando nos conocimos gastaste bastante.-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Me echaras en cara toda la vida que me acosté contigo?-pregunto ya molesta.

-Solo te recuerdo que antes de decir las cosas, pienses en tus hechos-respondió con simpleza.

-**¡Kyaa! Ya me harte de este tipo. ¡Si quiere jugar, juguemos!-**dijo su inner con un puño en alto y los ojos flameantes de decisión.

-_¿Acaso quieres que le dé más motivos para molestarme?_-pregunto Sakura algo molesta.

-**Sedúcelo, vuélvelo loco. Y luego ¡Plaf! Déjalo botado-**respondió su inner.

-_Creo que me gusta esa idea, le daré donde más le duele… su orgullo._-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, ocultándolo con su cabello.

-¿No dirás nada Sa-ku-ra?-pregunto al no ver que la peli rosa contestara. Pero ella en vez de responderle, vio cómo se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a él contorneando las caderas de forma sensual, no como Karin que exageraba sus movimientos, no ella era delicada y felina. La boca se le seco cuando ella se sentó sobre sus piernas, colocando cada una de sus delicadas piernas en su cintura, que gracias al mini short podía hacerlo y quedando frente a frente con él le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Estaba en completo shock.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Sasuke-kun?-le ronroneo, fue allí donde Sasuke salió de su shock y tomo las caderas de ella acercándola a la suya, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Lentamente se dirigió a su oído aspirando el aroma a cerezos que su cabello desprendía al igual que su piel. Al llegar a su oído lamio el lóbulo de este.

-Hmp, di que me deseas-le respondió ronco, para seguir jugando con la oreja de la ojijade. Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello.

-¡**No pierdas la concentración!-**le grito su inner al ver que ella comenzaba a ceder. Sakura al escucharla, salió de su insolación, coloco su mano en los cabellos azabaches y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole más acceso al pelinegro. Que al ver su acción sonrió contra su cuello. Haciendo que Sakura también sonriera maliciosa.

-Te deseo Sasuke-kun-dijo en un gemido. Los vellos de la nuca del moreno se erizaron al escucharla y una punzada en su entrepierna le demostró el poder que aquella muchacha tenía sobre él. Sakura noto todo esto y también como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar sus palabras y la forma en que lo había hecho.

-**¡Cha! ¡Ya lo tienes!-**festejo su inner.

-_Sí, ya te tengo Sasuke-kun_-y el saberlo la hacía sentir tan poderosa.

-Dilo otra vez-ordeno Sasuke con la voz cargada de deseo. Apretando el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Te deseo… te deseo-le dijo entre gemidos. Sasuke no aguanto más y se lanzó a besar sus labios de forma posesiva y algo brusca. Sus manos recorrieron las curvas del cuerpo femenino. Sakura solo se dedicó a seguirle el paso en el beso y bajo lentamente una de sus manos a al pecho del moreno. Sasuke que levanto con ella en brazos y la coloco sobre la mesa, dejando el cuerpo de ella recostado sobre esta. Beso su cuello y bajo lentamente hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, pero antes de que pudiera colar una mano bajo la blusa de la ojijade, esta lo aparto dejándolo desorientado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto ronco y molesto por haberlo apartado.

-Eres tan básico Sasuke-kun-respondió de forma inocente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo ya molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Las cosas contigo son aburridas-dijo mirándose las uñas notando como la molestia crecía en el moreno.

-¿Aburridas?-gruño acercándose a ella- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy predecible?

-¡Bravo!-aplaudió- No creía que fueras tan inteligente.

-No te burles de mi Sakura o te ira muy mal.-dijo furioso tomándola de las muñecas y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Si me quieres en tu cama, tendrás que esforzarte.- le dijo en un susurro dejando que su aliento chocara con el rostro de Sasuke.

-Te tendré en mi cama cuando menos lo pienses.-dijo Sasuke haciéndose paso entre las piernas de ella y dejando que sus sexos choquen, provocándoles una oleada de placer a cada uno.-Rogaras por esto.-la apretó aun mas contra su dureza, haciendo estremecer a la muchacha.

-Tú serás el que ruegue Uchiha.-dijo con dificultad. Era muy consiente lo que el cuerpo de Sasuke provocaba en ella. Pero como fuerte era su desea hacia él también lo era su deseo de tenerlo sometido a ella.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo besándola nuevamente sorprendiéndola. Sin esperar que ella reaccione tomo uno de sus senos y lo apretó suavemente, dejando que el quejido de ella muriera entre sus labios. Su otra mano, mantenía su cintura contra la de él y aprovechaba en estrujar su trasero.

La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas, estaba desorientada y no había tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para otro ataque, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar ante las caricias de Sasuke.

-Suéltame-dijo en un susurro ahogado, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Sasuke.

-No es lo que quieres.-dijo arrogante.

-Suéltame-esta vez lo dijo más fuerte. Logrando quitarse al moreno de encima suyo.-No voy a acostarme contigo. Si es lo que quieres tendrás que anular el estúpido compromiso.

-No voy a anularlo Sakura. Y no me importa lo que pienses voy a tenerte para mi.-dijo autoritario y posesivo.

-No soy un maldito objeto…-no pudo seguir continuando ya que el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

-Hmp…-gruño Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mientras Sakura se arreglaba un poco y lo seguía. Era seguro que Gaara la allá venido a buscar. Y ella no estaba lista.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al momento que Sasuke abrió la puerta. No solo se encontraba Gaara allí quien tenía el rostro tranquilo, cosa que notablemente desagrado al menor de los Uchiha, sino que también estaba su prima… Matsuri. Quien no tenía una buena cara al mirarla a ella… acaso lo que veía en sus ojos eran ¿celos?

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Jajaja no se la esperaban ¿no? Konan e Itachi jajajjajaja soy impredecible… Y ahora se sumó Matsuri ¿será que lo que vio Sakura en sus ojos eran en verdad celos? ¿Y por que? Bien todo eso y mas en el próximo cap!

Chaitooooo!

p.d: espero poder actualizar pronto! Pero no desesperen si no ven que subo algo… puede que este con falta de imaginación o este retocando el cap. Siempre ocurren ideas a ultimo momento… como lo de Konan e Itachi jijijij


	13. La geometría en la vida

Siiii… lo se no me maten! Tarde mucho en actualizar! PERO HAY UN CULPABLE! Mi poca inspiración! U-U todo es culpa de ella, no se me ocurria como seguirla… estuve estos meses haciendo parte por parte y cuando lo leia no me gustaba y borraba todo y comenzaba otra vez! TODO POR UN SOLO CAP!

O me olvide también mencionar que cambie el título del cap mas de 5 veces ¬¬

De verdad perdónenme… espero que este cap les guste!

No se olviden de leer la nota mía a lo último… necesito ayuda

.

.

**Cap. 13 La geometría en la vida. ¿Ahora un cuadrado amoroso?**

_La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas, estaba desorientada y no había tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para otro ataque, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar ante las caricias de Sasuke._

_-Suéltame-dijo en un susurro ahogado, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Sasuke._

_-No es lo que quieres.-dijo arrogante._

_-Suéltame-esta vez lo dijo más fuerte. Logrando quitarse al moreno de encima suyo.-No voy a acostarme contigo. Si es lo que quieres tendrás que anular el estúpido compromiso._

_-No voy a anularlo Sakura. Y no me importa lo que pienses voy a tenerte para mi.-dijo autoritario y posesivo._

_-No soy un maldito objeto…-no pudo seguir continuando ya que el sonido del timbre la interrumpió._

_-Hmp…-gruño Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mientras Sakura se arreglaba un poco y lo seguía. Era seguro que Gaara la allá venido a buscar. Y ella no estaba lista._

_Pero grande fue su sorpresa al momento que Sasuke abrió la puerta. No solo se encontraba Gaara allí quien tenía el rostro tranquilo, cosa que notablemente desagrado al menor de los Uchiha, sino que también estaba su prima… Matsuri. Quien no tenía una buena cara al mirarla a ella… acaso lo que veía en sus ojos eran ¿celos?_

-¿Matsuri?-medio saludo la peli rosa, su prima la había tomado de sorpresa.

-La misma-contesto la castaña media osca. Lo cual hizo alzar una ceja de Sakura.

-Que sorpresa que estés aquí-le sonrió y voltio a ver a Gaara-Hola Gaara-kun-el pelirrojo medio sonrió y observo de reojo al pelinegro que aún estaba en frente de él mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.-Pasen- ofreció Sakura haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar al par.

-Hmp-gruño Sasuke al ver como Sakura dejaba pasar al fosforito de su enemigo.

-Hola Uchiha-saludo socarrón Gaara, él sabía muy bien que su presencia no era del agrado del moreno y aquello le divertía.

-Sabaku no-dijo con desprecio en su voz el Uchiha. Sakura al sentir que comenzaría una batalla de sarcasmos e ironías, de las que solían hacer cada vez que salían en grupo, decidió intervenir.

-Sasuke, te presento a mi prima Matsuri-Sasuke miro a la morena de arriba abajo, era una niña para él.-Matsuri, él es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp-"saludo" el moreno. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-_Nunca cambiara-_pensó la ojijade con resignación.

-Hola-devolvió el saludo la castaña totalmente sonrojada por como la había mirado el muchacho.

-Veo que no estas lista-hablo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Sakura. Su voz hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la columna vertebrar de Matsuri.

-Si lo sé, es que me levante tarde y me distraje-dijo Sakura, pero se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último al ver la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke.

-Hmp, si claro-miro con altanería a Gaara, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Por qué no le cuentas al rojito en que te distrajiste Sakura?

Sakura lo miro molesta y vio que Gaara esperaba su respuesta.

-¡**Piensa baka! ¡PIENSA!-** grito su inner desesperada.

-¡_Si no gritaras tanto podría hacerlo!-_dijo igual de desesperada.-_ ¡Ya se!_-y miro burlonamente al moreno.

-Lo que sucedió fue que tuve ayudar a Sasuke a sacar a una gorda fea de la cama suya-Sasuke la miro interrogante, Matsuri miro al moreno sin creérselo y Gaara alzo una de sus cejas sin llegar a comprender.-Tu sabes lo borracho que estaba anoche…

-¿De qué demonios hablas Sakura? Yo nunca me emborracho-dijo molesto Sasuke, y en eso Gaara concordó, desde que conocía al Uchiha nunca había llegado al extremo de emborracharse. Y eso que bebía demasiado.

-Lo que dice Sasuke es cierto Sakura-dijo serio Gaara, la peli rosa le estaba ocultando algo.

Matsuri los miraba a los tres, primero al moreno que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba molesto a su prima, luego al pelirrojo que al igual que el moreno miraba a su prima pero serio. Y por último su querida prima, estaba pálida.

-_¿Acaso ellos dos están…?_-miro de nuevo a los muchachos. Si definitivamente los dos estaban enamorados de su prima. Aquella conclusión le dio celos, más por saber que ese hermoso pelirrojo gustara de su prima. Cuando lo vio en la puerta del departamento de la dirección que su tía le había dado, pensó que era el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero cuando se acercó y lo saludo, él no le dio ni la más mínima atención. Y como se sentía curiosa -aparte de que también quería sacarle tema para conversar- le pregunto qué hacia allí y si conocía a su prima. Su respuesta fue afirmativa, agregándole que se tituló como su novio.

Le dio celos, muchos celos de que su prima siempre se llevara a los mejores. Y ahora veía que aparte de tener toda la atención del guapo pelirrojo, también la tenía del sexy moreno. Eso la lleno de aun más celos.

-Bien, bien ya. No me mires así Gaara-kun-dijo Sakura buscando otra alternativa y por su cabeza, no encontrando ninguna.- _perfecto voy a tener que decirle la verdad o al menos la mitad-_soltó un suspiro y miro al pelirrojo- Estaba molestando a Sasuke.

-¿Y?-dijo Gaara pidiendo más detalles.

-Sabes que él me persigue como perro faldero…

-Eso es mentira.-interrumpió el moreno.

-Sí que lo es- y viendo que Sasuke volvería a hablar se apresuró a agregar.- y a modo de broma le coquetee- Gaara frunció el ceño y Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a la peli rosa.

Gaara voltio el rostro mirando al Uchiha- Deja de molestarla Uchiha, aprende a perder.- dijo molesto y arrogante.

Sasuke lo miro altanero- Te recuerdo que es mi prometida y que ande contigo a los besos no significa nada.

Matsuri al escucharlo abrió enormemente los ojos.- ¿Tu prometido?-chillo lo morena. Los demás voltearon hacia ella recordando su presencia.

-Hmp ¿Sakura no te lo conto?-como respuesta la morena negó con la cabeza- valla prima tienes- se mofo el Uchiha.

-Cállate baka, es un tema que se habla cara a cara no por teléfono.-dijo Sakura para defenderse.

-¿Así que reconoces que soy tu prometido y que me estas engañando con este idiota?-dijo Sasuke y señalando con la barbilla al pelirrojo que tenía delante.

-Al parecer tú también admites que eres un cornudo Uchiha-dijo divertido Gaara. Sasuke lo miro furioso.

-No soy un cornudo-siseo el moreno.

-Si lo eres-dijo Gaara.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-grito Sakura al ver que comenzarían a pelear otra vez.-Me colman la paciencia ¿acaso soy un maldito trofeo?-dijo molesta mirando a los dos.

-No, claro que no Sakura. Jamás te trataría así.-dijo el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia la ojijade.

-Pues parece que si.-dijo molesta.

-Hmp, deja de decir estupideces Sakura.-dijo Sasuke, no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones por sus actos y le resultaba difícil hacer entender a la peli rosa que en parte ella le importaba-_ ¿Importarme? Demonios cada vez estoy peor._-pensó frustrado y molesto.

- Tu nunca cambias- dijo Sakura mirando al moreno entrecerrando los ojos.- Si continúan de esta manera voy a darles una tunda tremenda.-los dos tragaron grueso, Sasuke sabía de sobra que los golpes de Sakura eran brutales y no quería terminar con un brazo roto, y Gaara no quería que su pequeña cerezo se enfadara con él.

-Bien lo que tú digas cerezo-dijo de forma dulce Gaara.

-Hmp

-Bien, iré a cambiarme-aviso y los miro con advertencia.-Ven Matsuri, tenemos que hablar.-luego de decir eso tomo la mano de su prima arrastrándola hacia el cuarto. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, la morena dio un último vistazo al Sabaku, sonrojándose por su acto. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha. Una vez que salieron del campo de visión de los dos muchachos, estos se miraron serios.

-Hmp, al parecer le gustas a la niña. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella y dejas a Sakura para mí?-propuso el moreno al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, es una niña. Y no cambiaría a Sakura por nadie.-le respondió, imitando la acción del moreno sentándose en otro sofá, quedando de frente a él.

-Ella si lo haría contigo.-sonrió arrogante.

-No

-O si, a ella le gusta mis caricias. Como la beso, como la toco-en un parpadeo Gaara ya se encontraba tomando del cuello de la remera al Uchiha, que al ver su reacción sonrió con más arrogancia.- ¿ella no te conto que cuando nos conocimos se derritió en mis brazos?

-Cierra tu boca Uchiha-gruño el pelirrojo acercando su cara al moreno de forma amenazante.

- Hmp, es muy fogosa en la cama. Lástima que tu no lo vallas a llegar a probarla.-esto enfureció al Sabaku, quien se controló para no golpearlo. Respirando agitadamente lo soltó, empujándolo hacia el sofá.

-No me interesa si te acostaste con ella-mintió, porque si le importaba y le enfurecía.- Solo sé que no lo volverás a hacer.-dicho esto se fue hasta la puerta de entrada y salió dando un portazo, clara muestra de que está muy molesto.-_Ella no me dijo nada-_pensó frustrado. En ese estado furibundo prefería no salir con ella, solo lograría enfadarse más.

Al escuchar el fuerte golpe, las chicas salieron del cuarto y corrieron hasta el living, encontrándose con un Sasuke con una sonrisa de triunfo y sin señales del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hiciste Uchiha?-dijo molesta casi en grito Sakura.

-Hmp, solo le conté la verdad-dijo simplemente levantándose del sofá, sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Dime la verdad- exigió la ojijade, parándose enfrente del moreno.

-Le conté que te acostaste conmigo.-dijo al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Sakura parando justo a centímetros.

-Sínico-siseo furiosa.

-¿Sínico? ¿Solo por contarle lo que tú no quisiste decirle?-él se molestó, tomando un brazo de ella la acerco más, pero su rostro solo mostraba lo molesto que se encontraba- Tu eres la sínica Sakura. Juegas conmigo y con él.-la soltó bruscamente del brazo y se dirigió por el mismo camino que tomo el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, y sin voltearse le dijo- No se te ocurra perseguirlo, está demasiado enfadado.-dicho esto salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

La peli rosa estaba parada en mitad del living, con la mirada perdida en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Era cierto, lo dicho por el Uchiha era verdad. Estaba jugando con los dos sin darse cuenta. Lastimo a Gaara y seguramente a Sasuke.

-_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Estaba tan empecinada en bajarle el orgullo al Uchiha, que no me di cuenta que él utilizaría mis actos para molestar a Gaara-kun._-pensó mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.-_Maldición._

**-No te pongas así… si hablamos con Gaara-kun, puede que nos perdone.**–intento animarla su inner.

_-No, puede que no lo haga. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE MI ABUELO ME HIZO ESTO?_

_-_**No culpes a ojisan… él no sabía que esto sucedería… él…**

-_No… él no sabía nada, solo se preocupó por su amigo y cumplir con su promesa... no se preocupó por lo que me sucedería a mí.-_le interrumpió.

**-¿Tu no cumplirías tu promesa?-** le pregunto su inner.

-_Si_

-**Pues es eso lo que hizo, aparte de que era su amigo… tú también lo harías.**

_-No lo sé… solo sé que debo arreglar este asunto con Gaara-kun y terminar de una vez con el compromiso con Sasuke._

Su prima la miraba entristecida, se acercó a ella tocando su hombro para luego abrazarla.

-No te preocupes Sakura, si ellos te aman como lo vi en sus ojos… ellos te perdonaran-dijo con dificultad, al admitir que no tendría oportunidad con el pelirrojo. Sakura al escucharla la separo de si, y la miro al rostro.

-¿Qué los dos me aman?-dijo desorientada.

-Si-dijo con pesar.-lo vi en sus ojos…-Sakura no podía creerlo. ¿Amarla? De Gaara puede que si se lo esperaba, pero de Sasuke… ello fue una sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza negando a creérselo.

-No, Sasuke no me ama, él solo me quiere en su cama-dijo totalmente convencida.

-No, te equivocas. Si en verdad solo le importaras por ello, no enfrentaría a Gaara de esa manera.-dijo mirando hacia el piso.-Gaara también te ama.

Había notado el tono de voz de Matsuri al decir que Gaara la amaba. Y se sorprendió más.

-Tu...-estaba indecisa si preguntarle o no- ¿Te gusto Gaara?-soltó en un susurro pero lo suficiente alto para que ella la escuchara.

-No… ¿d-de que hablas?... a-apenas lo conocí hoy-dijo nerviosa. Porque si, le había gustado.

-Pero…yo vi cómo me miraste cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, tú…

-No- se apresuró a decir mirándola a los ojos-yo…-dudo y bajo nuevamente la cabeza.

-Te conozco Matsuri… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gaara?

-Él… me dijo que era tu novio-susurro.-yo… si, me puse celosa de que lo fueras… siempre te quedas con los chicos que me gustan-le reprocho mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué me quedo con tus chicos? No te entiendo- dijo a la defensiva. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, todo chico que llega a gustarme, cuando te conocen se enamoran de ti- le chillo.- ¿Sabes porque terminamos Sora y yo?-Sakura negó con la cabeza.- ¡Por ti!-le grito- Él se había enamorado de ti. Por ti me dejo- sollozo.

-¡No es mi culpa!- se defendió Sakura

-¡Si lo es! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan dulce y amable con él no se hubiera fijado en ti!-le apunto con un dedo.

-¡Soy así y tú lo sabes!-le grito

-¡Tu solo quieres ser el centro de atención!

-¡Mientes!

-¡No lo hago! ¡Y ahora juegas con ellos porque crees que siempre los tendrás detrás de ti! ¡No eres la gran cosa!- y antes de que Sakura dijera algo, corrió hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sakura vio como ella se fue. Se sintió impotente, nunca pensó que su prima tuviera esa idea de ella. Y el saber que le gustaba Gaara… Matsuri era muy enamoradiza, siempre creyó en el amor a primera vista y eso solo era un problema. Ya que si ella continuaba con Gaara, estaría lastimando los delicados sentimientos de su prima. Si dejaba a Gaara, lo lastimaría a él. Y a ella misma. ¿Y que hay con Sasuke? Él era su mayor problema, más ahora que Matsuri había soltado esa bomba. No podía creerlo, le costaba aceptarlo… pareciera una broma de mal gusto. Aunque las actitudes del moreno, desde que lo conocía, habían cambiado. Estaba más posesivo que nunca, al haberse enterado de que estaba con Gaara. Le reprochaba cualquier cosa, siempre buscaba la manera de robarle un beso, de molestarla. Se comportaba como un niño que hacia travesuras para llamar la atención.

Y ni contar la "relación" entre Gaara y Sasuke. Igual que niños peleando por un juguete, solo que estos eran arrogantes, orgullosos y muy tercos. Sus peleas eran como un **círculo **vicioso.

¿Estaba demás contar la relación que tenía con ellos? Su **triángulo** amoroso se transformó en un **cuadrado**, con los ahora sentimientos de Matsuri hacia Gaara. ¿Es que acaso su vida no podía estar más jodida?

.

.

.

Continuara…

Bien, creo que se fue el humor y comenzó el drama… :/ jajja … esto fue solo para darle más picante a la historia. ¿Cómo llego Sakura a ser novia de Gaara? Ni yo lo se… mentira... si quieren saber cómo sucedió, veo como colocarlo en el próximo cap. Y Matsuri se une a la geometría! Jajaja la actitud que le puse a ella la saque de una amiga mia, es súper enamoradiza! La tengo que estar bajando de las nubes… bue pero no es el tema… porque vino la morena? Eso en el próximo cap. Pero les dare una pista… Tsunade tiene mucho que ver.

Otro adelantito… pienso hacer la aparición de los padres de Sasuke…mmm q pasara si llegaran de sorpresa?

Bien! Ahora mi pregunta!

Averigue de un programa q se coloca en el cel y que tiene Word! El Windows Movile… pero no se como instalarlo.

Lo intente bajar pero aparece como archivo rar. Y no puedo descomprimirlo, porq al tener el Guitar Pro me lo habre como si fuera una tablatura. ¿Q HAGO? Necesito un programa para abrir archivos rar. Alguien conoce uno bueno?

Y como hago para istalarlo en mi cel al programa W. Movile? Tngo un LG G360… funciona con este cel?

Si logro instalarlo en mi cel… ayudaría a avanzar mas rápido con la historia! Ya que mientras voy de camino a la facu, se me ocurren ideas y con el cel y el programa Word dentro me facilitaría las cosas. Ya que no tngo mucho tiempo para andar en la pc.

Si alguien tiene noción de esto mándeme un mensaje privado!

Otra cosita… para las fans de **Lolita** mi one-short (el cual por cierto tuvo mucho éxito :D ) ¿quieren un pov de Sasuke! Ya tengo la canción… pero no sé si ustedes quieren la historia de cómo fue q él la termino engañando o que fue de él después de que Saku se fue. Dejen un RR acá!

Bue chichas/os… los dejo, hasta la próxima! Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRMEEE!


End file.
